


Consort of the Dynasty

by DAYUM



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But I am working hard to give this story some good backbone, Consort Jaemin, Emperor Jeno, I apologize for grammatical mistakes, I loved the movie LADY OF THE DYNASTY but got hurt at the ending, I need more royalty au's for NCT members, Keeping it PG though, M/M, Minor relationships here and there, NCT Empire, Slight sexual tensions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAYUM/pseuds/DAYUM
Summary: Defying tradition, Emperor Jeno chooses commoner Na Jaemin to be his one and only consort.





	1. His Consort, Na Jaemin

**Author's Note:**

> This au was born thanks to 'Lady of the Dynasty'. Once I laid my eyes on Fan Bingbing and her elegance and grace in the movie I immediately remembered Nana. Thus, the consort of the dynasty (cheap title, I know). Little warning though, I am not well-versed in history nor chinese royal history so I may be using terms loosely and sometimes not fitting to the theme but I tried (I really tried :'( ) This au dates back to the Sui Empire.

*  
“You can’t do this. I won’t allow this!” Jaemin pleads as his father continues to pack the younger’s sack with clothes and belongings. 

Taeyong, Jaemin’s father, could only show a sad smile as he faced the pink-haired boy and pulled him into a tight embrace.

“It has to be done, my Nana. The emperors’ words cannot be refused by mere commoners like us. Your appa and I will manage our little restaurant. You don’t have to be worried. Just remember, you are special. Never forget. I love you, WE love you. You know that” Taeyong softly said in Jaemin’s ears in a soothing voice.

Jaemin’s tears only worsened when Jaehyun, his appa, entered their shared room.

As much as Jaemin wanted to differ, he knew his parents were true to their word on this.

The pink-haired boy loves his parents.

“Your father is right, Nana. We have to trust our emperor on this. Surely, he will not hurt you or any of his subjects.” Jaehyun murmurs as he adds to the embrace. 

Jaehyun settles himself on the other side of the boy as Taeyong is fussing over their son. He looks at Nana’s fluffy pink hair that he gained from Taeyong’s genes and smiles at the resemblance. He loved his husband and son. Jaehyun also thinks that the emperor has such an eye for priceless gems. Because Jaemin, no matter their commoners status, was polite and loving as he was handsome and attractive to everyone.

“My beloved Jaemin. You are special. This is why you are chosen.” Taeyong said in a tone of finality.

Jaemin bursts into a laugh and a sob as both his parents hug him. 

He will surely miss their group hugs, their rush-hours at the Na Restaurant. He would surely best friend, Huang Renjun, who was unfortunately still in his classes to become a pharmacist in the palace.

Oh the irony, maybe they’ll meet in the palace one day.

“Oh hush, Nana. It is not like you are leaving to another country, it is only the capital. We can still visit you or you send you letters. All of which you ABSOLUTELY have to respond. Am I understood?” Taeyong asks in his usual bout of mothering his only son.

Jaemin could only nod as Jaehyun also adds: “And don’t forget to eat healthy meals!. Tell the emperor about our special menu so you both can be healthy while full.” 

Jaemin blushes at the thought of it.

A series of knocks interrupt them and Jaehyun goes to answer the door while the two attempts to wipe their tears to look presentable. Whoever it was at the door was already expected. The imperial guards were here to escort the pink-haired boy to the palace. Jaehyun and Taeyong sent their only son with teary smiles as Jaemin enters the palanquin with hesitation. A guard gently nudges him in the arm to fully enter. After all, their emperor was expecting the latter to arrive at the palace before the sun sets. 

Na Jaemin, the emperor’s first consort.

**  
How the empire’s beloved emperor chose Na Jaemin as his first consort is beyond the mind of the latter. He doesn’t even know when the emperor had laid eyes on him or maybe he had only chosen him in a whim. Jaemin pushes those thoughts away as he notices that they are entering the palace gates.

He also notices that the palanquin does not go straight to the main palace but made a turn towards the Northeast areas within the palace grounds. 

A series of beautiful lamps that are designed to withstand rain or wind leads to the trail of the consorts’ house.

“Father and Appa believes in me too much. I can’t even trust myself at this moment without crying.” Jaemin whispers to himself as the palanquin halts in front of a beautiful house fronting a small pond and is surrounded by slender bamboos that seem to sway in the breeze.

He is awed by the beauty of the lilies on the pond. 

“Jaemin of the Na family, you are welcomed to the house of consorts to the emperor.” A sweet voice announces as he opens the door to the palanquin. A burst of sun-kissed skin appears in front of Jaemin. The latter stares at the owner of the voice in awe. 

The boy is carrying a small but elegant lamp to light their way.

“My name is Lee Donghyuck and I am your personal attendant among many others in this house. Please to finally meet you.” The sunk-kissed boy offered his greetings which Jaemin immediately took and exited the palanquin. The pink-haired boy immediately bowed to show his gratitude tow which Donghyuck gasped saying there is no need for the consort of the empire to bow to a lowly attendant.

“No. Do not refer to yourself as lowly. You are my friend now, please.” Jaemin pleads silently as he grasped Donghyuck’s free hand.

“O..ofcourse if that is what you wish, esteemed consort.” Donghyuck hesitantly replied and was cut off yet again by Jaemin saying he’d rather be called Nana.

The rest of the imperial guards exited the area quietly and Jaemin is awed as several maidservants appeared and gathered his belongings. He tried to help but Donghyuck shook his head. 

“It is their job to serve you. Do not deprive them of their purpose.”

Jaemin nodded in quiet fascination.

“Come let me give you a tour to your house.”

“My house? What about the others that is yet to come?” Jaemin was confused. 

Surely, the king would have more consorts or concubines?

Donghyuck mysteriously quietens at that. They move towards the house quietly while the maidservants disappeared with Jaemin’s belongings. Jaemin decides not to push his luck since he only met his this friend seconds ago and he does not wish to annoy him already. He already missed Taeyong and Jaehyun.

Typical Jaemin, his friend Renjun would say. Jaemin makes a mental note to send the latter a letter.

Meanwhile, Donghyuck gently places the lamp on a nearby holder. 

Before Jaemin could sprout more tears, he turns to Donghyuck and asked him if he could retire to his room.

If the house was pretty, Jaemin’s room was exquisite. It was decorated with beautiful earth colors. His bed was three times bigger than what he shared with his parents at their little restaurant. Donghyuck hid his budding smile as Na Jaemin rushed to the bed and plopped unceremoniously in it.

“Donghyuck, Donghyuck come join me.” 

“As much as I’d love to, Nana but I have an errand to do.” Donghyuck replied with a hint of smile.

He looks so happy, thought Jaemin.

“Is it royal errand or an errand to the heart?” Jaemin teases his new friend in the palace.

“Na- Okay that’s it. If you continue teasing me, I will bury you on that bed.” Donghyuck hisses but there is no real malice in it. 

Finally, Donghyuck was being himself around Jaemin. 

“I’ll come as soon as you call for me, Nana. Do not hesitate.” He said as he curtsied with a twirl before leaving. Jaemin dissolves in a giggle as he imagined spending more time with his newfound friend in the future. Although Donghyuck had introduced himself as his personal attendant, Nana wanted a friend more than someone to attend to him.

“Oh, I almost forgot, the emperor has scheduled tomorrow for the royal artist to paint your portrait for the palace. Please rest well. Dinner will be served later.”

At the mention of his portrait to be added to the palace, Jaemin stiffens. It goes unnoticed by the head attendant but Jaemin does not want to trouble him more with his petty feelings. Even the idea of dinner did not excite him.

Jaemin felt like melting as he thinks of his parents instead. He thinks of writing to them later but the pink-haired boy drifts to sleep after a day of surprises.


	2. The Head Attendant, Royal Adviser and the Commander of the Emperor's Imperial Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin is welcomed.

**

“You’re late.” 

“I’m sorry, Hyuckie. I had to pay my respect to our emperor.”

“Oh so his highness comes first before me?” Donghyuck couldn’t resist but tease his lover. His attempt at hiding his smile was fruitless, though.

“Of course his higness comes first before anything”, the other replied but hastily added when the beginnings of a frown marred Donghyuck’s face, “but you’re already in my heart. Since the beginning.” 

“Oh you hopeless case of awkward lover.” 

A brief but sweet kiss follows.

“How is he, Hyuck?” The commander of the emperor’s trusted imperial guards asked. 

“He seems fine but I am sure he misses his family.” The sun-kissed boy sighed as he burrowed deeper into the leader’s arms. They settled at an inconspicuous porch to the corner of the consorts’ house. With Mark being the commander of the imperial guards and Donghyuck as head attendant of the supposed consorts, they were free to relax around.

Mark had just returned from his three months long service at the front. Since he was leader of the imperial guard (save for the elite forces that guard and maintain peace at the palace which is led by Wong Yukhei) he had to go away for months to make sure any signs of rebellion or plans of colonization was impossible. Mark Lee may not be invincible but Donghyuck knew he was very skilled with the sword, halberd or any other weapons he’d seen. 

“When I heard his highness had found a consort, I was so astonished I actually messed up a written report during my time in the front.” Mark laughs as he recounts the memory, “I had to redo everything!” to which, Donghyuck laughs.

Their emperor, who despised obeying whatever tradition is shoved his way, had found himself a consort. This was not only traditional but a shock to most of the people who had known his highness. Mark and Donghyuck themselves were witnesses to the way their emperor reject any proposal from nearby princes, princesses for a union. 

However, that did not mean that their emperor was bad at leading their empire. He was simply different from the usual cocky emperors prior to their generation.

“A son of commoners, at that! Not that I am already judging the first consort but does this action not contradict the tradition of royalty?” Mark continues.

“Well, have you forgotten that our emperor is not of common mind set? I think he is romantic for doing so. Maybe he believes that love knows no boundaries or in OUR case, knows no statuses.” Donghyuck replies.

Mark may or may not have heard the hint of insecurity in his lover’s voice. He smiles and angles his face to go eye to eye with the other.

“You know I would never trade you for someone who is of important rank similar to mine-” Mark starts but is cut off by a soft kiss by the former. 

“I know and you should know this must be similar to what the emperor feels or thinks of this decision.”

They grow quiet for a moment, no words were needed when two souls reconnect with each other.

“I told you, no matter how cold he seems, he is a puppy in his heart. He needs a companion.” Donghyuck adds as he nips playfully at Mark’s chin.

“What about us? Are we not companionable enough?” Mark asks as he ruffles his lover’s hair in affection.  
They had missed each other since Mark was serving the front, protecting them from whatever harm might come their kingdom.

“A companion born out of love, Mark-hyung. Do you want to have a relationship with the emperor?” Donghyuck teases as he freed himself from the former’s grasp and attempted to escape from a jokingly, frowning imperial guards’ leader. 

“Oh I almost forgot how you love teasing me.” He growls as he attempts to corner the head attendant in the corner of the porch.

“Please, I’d be very disappointed if you were.” Donghyuck replies as he gave up and leaped back into the other’s sweet embrace.

A small cough interrupts them.

In a span of 0.3 seconds, they were separated.

They both turned their head to the source of the noise. It was the royal adviser, Kim Doyoung. 

Donghyuck visibly reddens at the thought of being cute while displaying affection with Mark.

“Seriously, what would the first consort think if he sees the both of you playing around in his house?” Doyoung wags a finger and tsks at the two.

It was fun seeing the two squirm at his pretence of scolding. Mark scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment while Donghyuck rearranges his hanfu with gusto. Both of them had flaming cheeks.

“I was just jesting, calm down. I know Mark has just come back from the front and you miss him but be mindful next time. We really don’t want to scare the first consort with your overly display of affection.” Doyoung huffs but sports a bright smile when Donghyuck’s lips show the beginnings of a smile.

Mark sighs and starts whining at their Doyoung-hyung for scaring them.

“Alright alright, Doyoung-hyung but surely that is not the only purpose you came here?” Donghyuck asks as he and Mark reverts to holding each other’s hand.

“Ah. I actually came here to visit the first consort and deliver the welcoming gifts from our emperor. Have you prepared his dinner before meeting with Mark?” Doyoung gestures to the servants behind him, showing a golden box, swathed in velvet, diamonds and pearls.

 

“I did. However, when I went back to his room, he was fast asleep and I couldn’t just disturb him with the way he looks so rested after a day’s worth of surprises.” Donghyuck explains as he eyes the box curiously.

“Well, it seems the emperor is not the only one feeling anxious about this.” Doyoung smiles as he gestures for them to walk towards the first consort’s room. The servants trail behind them in silent fashion.

“Oh I am going to live this down. I will tease him till the day I die for this.” Donghyuck swears as he pulls a reluctant Mark and follows Doyoung.

Doyoung sighs as he tries to remind the head attendant of the consorts that the emperor was not a subject to his pranks and teasing words. Dongyuck just smiles conspiratorially as they arrive at the door of the consort.

“Are you sure it is okay for me to enter the first consort’s room? The emperor might kill me! He hasn’t even visited him yet.” Mark whispers at the two in front of him.

“Oh hush darling, you’ll stay outside. Only Doyoung-hyung and I are allowed to enter.” At that, Mark steps back and brushes the helm of his helmet to occupy himself.

A knock. No response.

Another knock and still no response. 

Donghyuck slowly opens the door and checks the figure on the bed, Jaemin was still asleep. 

In the low lights of the candles, Doyoung and Donghyuck witness the ethereal beauty of the son of commoners running a busy restaurant in the bustling kingdom. They were awestruck at the gentleness and calm of the latter as he softly breathed in and out in easy sleep.

“He truly is beautiful. Fit for an emperor” Doyoung whispers as he slowly approaches. He gestures to the servants to slowly place the gift box in the beside the bed of the sleeping consort.

At the flick of Doyoung’s fingers, the servants dispersed in an orderly manner. 

“You should have seen him earlier, his smile and offers of friendship almost melted my heart. He’s like a cute cat that comes up to you for affection despite knowing I am only an attendant.” Donghyuck replies as he watches the royal adviser brush a stray hair from Jaemin’s face.

The latter moves closer to the touch and whimpers.

“Aw, look at him.” 

“I know, now stop disturbing him, he might wake.”

“But-“

“Donghyuck?” Jaemin croaks softly as he slowly opened his eyes but were met with another person’s face.

Needless to say, he was surprised and burrowed deeper into the pillows and hid behind the thick covers of the bed.

“Now you’ve done it. This is why you are royal adviser and not an attendant.” Jaemin hears Donghyuck scold someone in a polite manner. A touch of teasing.

“Oh my, I’m sorry dear Na Jaemin. I was only marvelling at your sleeping figure. You looked so calm and beau-“

“Stop scaring him with your bluntness hyung.”

At the words hyung and royal adviser, Jaemin peeks from behind the covers. Donghyuck almost coos.

“Jaemin-ssi or Nana, however you want me to call you, this is Kim Doyoung, royal adviser to the emperor. He has come to visit you and had brought a gift from the emperor at your arrival.” Donghyuck’s late introduction washed relief at the pink-haired boy as he brought the covers down and rushes to come out of the huge bed.

“I..I’m sorry also for acting like a child. I was surprised and I thought my parents were the one touching my head.” Jaemin says as he bows to the royal adviser.

“No dear, the fault is mine. No need to be bowing deep to an adviser like me-“

“But you are of royalty too-“ Jaemin replies

“Not really, he is just a hyung who knows it all.” Donghyuck jokes and pales at the sight of Doyoung’s creepy smile aimed at him.

“What was that, Hyuckie?” 

“Nothing. Just me running my mouth” 

“Anyway, it is tradition to have the emperor prepare the welcoming gifts for his wife or consort and I have brought with me the gifts that his highness deemed perfect for the person who will stay at his side for a long time.” Doyoung states with a kind smile while gesturing to the box.

Jaemin eyes it and immediately gaped at the sparkling gems that screamed of ROYALTY. 

“A..am I supposed to open it now?” he asks while turning his head from the box to the two and vice versa.

“You can open it later if you want but since our head attendant here still has to prepare your dinner”- Donghyuck gasps-“you can open it now since you have free time.” Doyoung smoothly replies.

“Hyung, I told you, the ladies-in-waiting will be here in a few moments bringing the food. Also, to cut everything short, Nana we are extremely curious at whatever our beloved emperor had gifted you.” Donghyuck deadpans.

Doyoung blushes in embarrassment but nods nonetheless. Jaemin genuinely laughs at their cute cat-and-mouse game, he deems the two more than worthy to see the gifts he received.

“My, even your laugh is beautiful. I wonder how our emperor managed to find such a gem like you.” Doyoung muses silenty.

Jaemin did not hear it but Donghyuck smiled since he was just behind the latter. He nods in response to the royal adviser. In the midst of their silent exchange, a gasp was heard.

“What. What is it?” The two were curious to Jaemin’s response.

Jaemin noiselessly and gently rubs at the soft material covering the box aside from the diamonds and pearl.

“I feel unworthy receiving such priceless treasure box or whatever kind of box this is.” Jaemin answers while slowly undoing the latch of the box after touching the diamonds and pearls in a slow manner.

Never had he touched nor witnessed such jewelleries in his life. The closest to seeing one is the wedding rings his fathers wore as symbols of their union. The rings may have been simple but his appa Taeyong’s ring was adorned with one small diamond that his appa Jaehyun had laboured for before marrying the former.

Jaemin’s response of ‘how romantic’ had the both of his fathers blush and smile bashfully.

It did not prepare Jaemin for the content that awaited him once he opened the box fully.

Donghyuck, Doyoung and Jaemin gasped altogether as they saw a fengguan (a head gear aka as phoenix crown made of inlaid kingfisher feathers as well as gold dragons, beaded pheasants pearls and other gemstones), dianhuas (hair ornaments made of gold, silver, jade, shell and small animals in the shape of birds, duck and fish), hair clasps that are made of metal, wood, jade and ceramics. One prominent design was the light pink butterfly with red markings and lastly; several tassels with the stems engraved with patterns of lucid ganoderma (a chinese mushroom and double happiness or other auspicious images). The hanging pendants were ruby and glass beads. 

They were snapped out of reverie as Mark rushed in, clearly startled at the loud gasp that emanated the room earlier. Thinking there was danger, he had his sword out from the scabbard. 

Three pairs of eyes made him shrink in embarrassment as he surveyed the scene and realized there was no danger. Just pure surprise and his lover’s eyes visibly rolling in attempt to keep himself from laughing.

Mark then turns to Jaemin and bowed on a knee. “I..I’m sorry esteemed consort, I thought there was danger when I heard noises”, Mark stands again and faces Jaemin in a regal manner despite the blush evident in his ears, “I am Lee Mark, commander to the emperor’s imperial guard serving the frontlines.” 

Jaemin nods in fascination and side-eyes Donghyuck. Doyoung chuckled at Jaemin’s action. He already liked the fact that the consort was not only handsome but quick-witted despite being born a commoner. He makes a mental note to report to the emperor later. 

Jaemin didn’t hesitate to introduce himself, momentarily distracted by Mark to continue gaping at the gifts. He also adds teasingly, “Is Donghyuck your lover?” 

Mark widens his eyes, turns to Donghyuck who only laughs at the bluntness of the consort and Mark turns his head back to Jaemin and nods.

The latter giggles before gesturing Mark that everything is okay, at this, Mark is led by Donghyuck out of the room, leaving Doyoung and Jaemin alone to examine the gifts.

“I believe the fengguan was meticulously hand-crafted by the best makers in the empire because the emperor wanted nothing less for a gift to be given to you, dearest Jaemin. I think his highness would want to meet you wearing that.”Jaemin’s eyes widen at the information but nonetheless he gently lifted the headgear from the box and placed it at the bedside table. 

Underneath the fengguan were the various hair clasps and and tassles that were arranged nicely in separate small boxes attached to the innards of the gift box.

“His highness is already treating me with lavish items and he has not met me yet. What if he won’t like me at all?” Jaemin says out loud once he finished examining the remaining items. All of which must cost a hundred times more than what they earn at the restaurant yearly.

“Oh believe me, Jaemin-ssi. The emperor does not act nor choose on haste. He is a very careful man that was already tasked at birth to be meticulous despite his not-so-common traits.”

“Not so common traits?”

“Soon, esteemed consort, you will personal get to know him. But for now, you have to trust his highness.” 

“In blind faith, you mean.”

“Love and faith are never blind, Na Jaemin. Remember that.” Doyoung smiles mysteriously as he watches the pink-haired boy pick up the tassel decorated with a light pink butterfly with red markings. ‘It will match his hair’ Doyoung thinks as he slowly retreats and leaves the consort to himself with the gifts. Their emperor would be pleased to know that his consort had been wowed by the gifts.

After several moments of examining or admiring the gifts, Jaemin hears a knock and Donghyuck bows before announcing that dinner will be served, adding that Doyoung and Mark had left to retire to their rooms for the night. Jaemin nods and attempts to rearrange the gifts but Donghyuck told him that the ladies-in-waiting will do that for him.

“Do not deprive them of their purpose.” Jaemin was once again reminded by Donghyuck.

“Tell me then, Hyuck. Is it okay if I call you Hyuck? What is my purpose here?” Jaemin wonders softly as Donghyuck meticulously arranges the food he brought at the folding table prepared by the other ladies-in-waiting.

“Your purpose is to your heart, Nana. You may not know his highness yet, but I bet you will fall for him just as he had chosen you to stay by his side forever.” Donghyuck replies. 

“Your sweet words lighten my heart. Surely, the emperor would gain nothing from making me his consort.”

“He will gain something. Something he has been longing for, I think. “

“What?” Jaemin was genuinely curious and anxious at the answer since the pink-haired boy himself did not think he’d have some worth or value that their emperor would choose him against the convenient marriages that were offered to him by neighbouring kingdoms. 

“A companionship and love that will last a lifetime.” 

Jaemin stutters and blushes hard. 

Donghyuck couldn’t help it, he approached the blushing boy and pinched his cheeks. 

“You’re my friend now so allow me to worry for you. In here, I will not only be your attendant but a friend as you have offered me generously. I will serve you with my life.” Donghyuck adds. \

“Thank you, Hyuckie.” 

“Now eat or the emperor will have my head.”

“Not if Mark defends you.”

“Shut up”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyy. I really like the idea of Emperor Jeno once I saw the crown prince and emperor Doyoung pair they made. I May or may not also be hinting for greater au writers than me to indulge this concept. (Pleaseeeeee) (fingers-crossed).


	3. His Emperor, Lee Jeno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The emperor is awed by such beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I have received feedback and I have never felt so happy. NOMIN IS ❤

***

 

“Your highness, is something wrong?” Yukhei asks, face turned towards the expensive threads, blossoms and pearl sewn together which draped on the openings of the royal palanquin. It provided the emperor partial vision to the world outside and for the commoners to partially witness their emperor in his royal walks. The imperial guards keep the commoners at bay and at a respectable distance from the emperor.

In the present, the commoners have been used to their emperor’s walks and respectfully let their highness enjoy it without disturbance. Yukhei admired how peaceful their empire was.

This was one of the unique qualities that their emperor had- his penchant for roaming the city himself to check how his empire is doing. Not only was he diligent in his paper works and studying, his highness was also like a caring father for their empire. One with the cold demeanour to people who didn’t knew him well. His judgments are never based on theories alone, he believed that seeing for himself the situation was the best way to solve problems (or if it couldn’t be done, he heard all facets of the story before consulting Kim Doyoung, his royal adviser on how to best solve the problem). 

Yukhei sees the figure within the palanquin shift a bit to the left, seemingly trying to see something- or someone.

The head of the palace’s security follows the emperor’s supposed line of sight and behold an average-looking restaurant but with people coming in and out of the door. ‘Seems fine to me, does his highness want a meal to-go?’ Yukhei thinks as he gestures the royal guards to assume defensive formation behind the emperor’s palanquin while his elite team scours the area for potential danger.

Lee Jeno could be the epitome of a great emperor but when it came to things that interest him, his sharp mind will definitely get whatever he wants (in the most legal way, of course). Even at the price of his safety- His highness, Emperor Jeno could not be deterred.

“Are you hungry? Do you want the servants to get you a meal-” Yukhei starts but is cut off by the emperor. “I want to meet that boy with the pink hair.”

“Where, your highness?”

“Seriously Yukhei-hyung, you’re taller than me and you have no annoying threadwork to bar your vision. I mean that person with the pink hair, serving the table by the window of the restaurant.”

He notices the hair first, the fluffy pink strands that adorn the hair of the cute, waiting boy. Then it was the crinkling eyes caused by a bright smile rivalling that of the emperor’s famous eyesmiles. If Yukhei wasn’t already in love and planning to court a pharmacist intern at the palace, he would have called dibs on the pink-haired beauty. He did not notice that he himself had stared at the person for too long. Too long, for the emperor’s liking.

Emperor Jeno cleared his throat, “Back off, Yukhei.”

Yukhei internally scoffs at the emperor’s slight annoyance; he knew there was no real bite to it. “Of course, your highness. I shall send someone to fetch him.” He sees Emperor Jeno’s figure nod in satisfaction. Yukhei makes a mental note to introduce Renjun (if the smaller boy would allow him) to his higness to clear any misunderstanding. 

What happened next had Yukhei laughing while clutching his stomach and Emperor Jeno was not amused. Apparently, when the servant had approached the pink-haired boy and requested for his immediate presence, the latter had hastily declined saying he needed to work because of the impending rush hour. “It’s nearing noon, the usual patrons will arrive and there is no one to help my fathers but me. I’m sorry.” 

“You mean to t-tell me, you didn’t even drop his highness’ name to just get him to come over?” Yukhei was still laughing at the servant’s report.

“Dropping the emperor’s name would cause a ruckus and might impede the safety of your highness.”, the servant deadpanned. Another servant came forward and smacked the arm of the former hissing, “Jisung, your manners! That is still the head of palace’s security and do not forget we are in the presence of the emperor.” Chenle hissed quietly.

This did not go unnoticed by the emperor who succumbed to smiling at the three of his subjects before turning his head to the object of interest that had apparently rejected him unconsciously.  
‘How could he not notice the parade that every royal walks create?’ Emperor Jeno thinks as he continues to stare at the window of the Na Restaurant. “Surely, he has seen me walk here before or at least notice the horses and royal insignia”, his musing were interrupted by the increasingly loud argument that his three subjects were making.

“Commander Yukhei, please stop laughing. You should have known better than to send Jisung to deliver the message since he is only a servant to the emperor like me.” Chenle was saying while craning his head to look at the tall commander. Jisung was visibly shaking with silent laughter at the two bickering in his place.

“Servants send messages all the time, just not as bad as Jisung did.” Yukhei replies while trying to hold back more of his laughter. He stops laughing though when he notices that the emperor was now eyeing them with an unreadable expression. ‘Shit did I do something wrong?’ Yukhei thinks. Chenle and Jisung had now retreated a few steps behind Yukhei, quite afraid at the face that their emperor was making.

Yukhei wanted to tell them that although their emperor was looking cold, he was just a puppy inside. However, that would take a long time of persuading and actual proofs so he turned his attention back to the emperor.

“Your highness-“ 

“Those two servants, what are their names?” 

“Jisung and Chenle your highness.” Emperor Jeno nods. Chenle and Jisung scurries back to their position by the others servants.

If Yukhei had not known Jeno before assuming their purposed to the empire, he would have feared for the fate of the two servants. However, since they were childhood friends thanks to their royal statuses, he knew him well. 

“Such a dedicated and hardworking beauty.” Emperor sighs as he gathers himself and signals Yukhei to get a move on. They were blocking the road and was starting to cause some minor trouble for horse-drawn vehicles that carry vegetables and livestock.

Yukhei whistles; the elite team and imperial guards move to their prior position to continue on their walk. The commander pulls the reign of his horse and it trots alongside the palanquin. Surely, the emperor wouldn’t be giving up that easily? They were a good distance away from the restaurant when he chanced a look at their emperor.

Emperor Jeno’s face did not wear frustration or sadness, instead it was covered with terrifying confidence that Yukhei often saw during war meetings.

“His higness is really interested in that waiter boy?” Yukhei asks while keeping an eye up front.

“Call me Jeno, Yukhei hyung. I don’t often fancy people, but that boy caught my attention with that lovely smile of his while doing something as simple as serving water.” Jeno replies offhandedly. He also adds: “Call Chenle and Jisung to the throne room later, I need to talk them.”

Yukhei scoffs, “You mean, plan ridiculous ways to get that pink-haired boy to meet you. You are the emperor, Jeno. You can do as you like.”

“What do you mean, get him to meet me? Yukhei-hyung? I want him to be my side and I want to have him in the most legal way possible.”

Yukhei widens his eyes at the emperor’s words. 

“Are you serious?” 

“When have I never been serious?”

Later at the throne room, Chenle and Jisung arrives with a deep bow to the emperor. They were anxious as to whatever it could be that the emperor called them in his presence.\

“Rise, servants Chenle and Jisung. I have a proposition to make.”

The duo rose and faced his highness who sat in the most regal way in the throne. Commander Yukhei stands to his right, wielding a scabbard and a smile that seemed to calm the servants.

“Yes, your highness.” The two replies.

Apparently, Yukhei finds out that Jeno had planned to change Chenle and Jisung’s ranks to personal messengers of the emperor. He wanted them to be the ones to deliver the message to the Na Family (as he had asked the populace statistician for information on the said family once they arrived from the walk) and announce to the empire that emperor Lee Jeno has chosen a consort. Jisung and Chenle had widened their eyes at the announcement and clasped each other’s hand in silent happiness, they listened carefully to the emperor’s commands and nods as vigorously as they could. 

“Surprise, surprise. Our Jeno has finally chosen a consort. Will we be expecting more?” Yukhei teases as the two leaves and prepares themselves to deliver the message to the unexpecting Na Family. He walks slowly to a vacant seat on hidden corner of the throne room, meant for people to protect the emperor should the need arise. Yukhei places the scabbard in a holder and continues pacing the room while waiting for Jeno’s response.

“Bold of you to assume that I will be wanting more, hyung.” Emperor Jeno drawled as he signals a nearby servant to bring him a scroll and writing materials. The other servants prepared the table that Jeno uses when he makes official letters. 

“Oh, going for the monogamous relationship? Is this another act to defy ancient tradition?” 

“Yes indeed. However, I will be retaining the consort tradition. I want to give him a chance to back out if ever he feels the need to so, which will never probably happen because I won’t be letting him go any time soon.” Jeno says as if he was just discussing history.

But Yukhei could sense the determination of the emperor in his eyes. 

“He’s a commoner-“

“If you’re judging him just by status, you are free to go, hyung.”

“No, Jeno-ah, what I wanted to say is that if he’s a commoner, will it be okay for everyone? Even the priests that will officiate the relationship?” Yukhei was concerned. If the emperor was this whipped for that pink-haired boy after just one glance at him, he wanted to make sure this would all be worth it for Jeno’s happiness. 

“I don’t make decisions on a haste, hyung. The moment I saw Na Jaemin, I knew he’s going to be mine and I, his. I’m also sure that there will be no opposition, seeing as the empire has opened up to changes since I sat on the throne.” 

Even Jaemin’s parents were a symbol to the people’s acceptance of these changes. It made Emperor Jeno even more confident on his decisions.

He finishes writing the letter as Yukhei leaned on his shoulder to read. The latter whistles in appreciation.

“You’re whipped, Jeno-ah”

“You’re not one to tell me that, hyung. I know about your plans to court the palace’s intern pharmacist by name of Huang Renjun.” Jeno teases as he seals the letter and gives it to the servant that will read it in public places of the empire. Yukhei blushes and whines at the emperor’s words, earning him a smack to his arm by the latter. “Go get him, Yukhei.” He laughs as Yukhei immediately leaves for the building housing the interns aspiring to be pharmacists. 

Then began Jeno’s first move to win Jaemin’s heart.

……….

On the day of the announcement, Taeyong and Jaehyun opens the restaurant’s door to a green-haired boy and an orange-haired boy bearing the royal insignia and an official letter from the emperor. 

“Greetings and Congratulation to the Na Family. Your son Na Jaemin has been invited to the palace and chosen as the official first consort to the Sui Empire’s emperor, Lee Jeno.” The duo announced in synchronization. “We are the emperor’s personal messengers, I am Zhong Chenle and this is Park Jisung.”

“The first consort will be escorted by the royal palanquin by 4 in the afternoon. All his belongings will be taken care of by the servants that will arrive sometime on noon. We leave this letter as proof of the emperor’s request and wishes. His highness also offers the Na family his dowry for the hand of Na Jaemin. Any requests from his parents will be entertained provided that they personally contact the emperor via letter.” The orange-haired boy, Jisung hands them a sack clinking with gold coins.

Taeyong visibly pales while Jaehyun’s jaw almost dropped at the sack containing gold coins. They never had a greed for gold or money since they have been working hard in their restaurant to earn themselves a content life but seeing this much amount had them gaping in wonder.

“D..don’t our son get a say in this? We are truly honoured that our son has captured the fancy of our emperor but-“ Taeyong says but is politely cut off by the green-haired boy known as Chenle.

“His highness Emperor Jeno wil ofcourse be courting Na Jaemin but he wants to make sure no one will make any advances on him. The consort title will still earn him a chance to back out but as of the duration of the emperor’s courting, he will be staying at the palace.”

Jaehyun was now supporting a weak-kneed Taeyong.

Somewhere upstairs, Jaemin shouts a lively good morning. 

“You have until afternoon to deliver the good news to your son. Fare thee well.” And the two boys leave with a smile to their faces for considering a first job well done.


	4. Cognizance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After long deliberation and circumstances, they meet.

****

Jaemin feels a warm hand patting his head, “Wake up, Jaemin-ah. It is time for your bath ad breakfast. The royal artist will be here in two hours.”

The pink-haired boy opens his eyes to Donghyuck’s smiling face and accepts his outstretched hand to stand. “Ah, I ate a bit too much last night, Hyuckie” He mutters but plasters a content smile to his face.

“I know but don’t forget you even had me to eat more than you did. I still feel bloated.” Donghyuck whines as he leads the consort to a connecting room towards a bath drawn by the servants. Jaemin gasps in fascination, watching the rose petals in the water and the scent of jasmine calmed him.

“I’m glad you joined me. I would have been lonely.” Jaemin replies as he slowly undoes his blue sleeping clothes he packed from home. Donghyuck respectfully turns his head but rearranges the clothings in a spare chair in the corner of the room.

“Uhm, Hyuck, is it okay if-“ Jaemin was conscious despite just making friends with his attendant.

“Of course. Just call me if you need anything.” Donghyuck smirks and Jaemin splashes water on him. Fortunately for the head attendant, he avoided the water and was out of the door in a flash. Jaemin sighs happily and does his business before proceeding to the huge bath.

…………

“You’re cutting my hair?” Jaemin whimpers at the scissors that a servant brought and gave to Donghyuck.

“Just a trim, we need to match it in a style with the articles that the emperor has bought you.”

“Oh.. I thought you were gonna cut a good amount of it off. I heard the previous emperors loved seeing their consort’s necks” Jaemin tries hard not to blush at his own words.

“Oh believe me, emperor Jeno will love your neck even if it is covered by your long hair.” Hyuck teases him as he starts snipping the pink-hair. 

Jaemin gasps to which Donghyuck replies: “What? I’m always right. He will just gather your hair in his hand and lean to kiss-“

“Stooooooop, Hyuck you are embarrassing me.” 

“Well, you’re his consort now. You should be-“ Pink blushes match the boy’s pink hair.

“I’m trying.”

Donghyuck sighs and finishes the hair cut before enveloping the pink-haired boy and assures him that everything is okay. The latter smiles in relief and holds a couple of strands that fall to his chest in length. “When will I meet him Hyuck? I’m nervous and I haven’t even met him yet.” Jaemin says as he twirls the strand gingerly. 

“Oh you didn’t know? You will officially meet on tonight’s dinner.” 

“What? I haven’t been informed of this.” Jaemin was now full-on panicking. ‘Tonight? But-‘

“The royal artist has arrived, he is currently waiting on the living area of the house.” A servant announces that had Donghyuck gently pulling Jaemin from his panic and led him to a huge closet and helped the pink-haired boy dress. Since Jaemin was still thinking of the impending meeting with the emperor, he just let Hyuck do all the work with this hanfu and hair.

In thirty minutes, they were done. Jaemin thanks the servants and Donghyuck who was smiling happily at the beauty in front of hime (care of Hyuck, of course). Jaemin looked elegant in his red hanfu lined with gold and dragon designs. The butterfly hair clasp was prominent in his styled hair and the gold flower dianhua was also matching with the hanfu. A servant carefully slips Jaemin’s feet in soft silk shoes.

“Now, you look even more beautiful. The emperor would be speechless.” Donghyuck boasts while Jaemin smiles at his words.

The royal artist, aka Qian Kun was also astonished at the beauty of the consort. Of all the beautiful females and males he had painted, Na Jaemin topped them all. They bowed to each other before Jaemin was led to sit at a prominent looking couch that screamed of royalty.

Kun smiles and tells Jaemin to interrupt him if he feels uncomfortable or if he needs anything. Being a professional artist, it took Kun only an hour and a half to finish the portrait. Jaemin wasn’t a fussy consort, he was like a professional model and his smiles didn’t falter throughout the painting. Kun thanks the consort for his patience while Jaemin was awestruck with Kun’s product.

“Thank you for making me look beautiful, artist Kun”

“No, esteemed consort, I should be thanking you for blessing me with such godly visuals and kind personality. Not all clients are as friendly and patient as you. I’d like to redraw you in the future, preferably with the emperor and a child in your arms.” Kun says before signalling his assistant from outside to carry the frame along with several servants. 

“Oh, I’m not yet his highness’ official husband, I am just a consort.” Another blush adorns the pink-haired boy’s cheeks. Donghyuck just chuckles in a corner.

“But you will be” Kun finishes and gives his regards to the consort and head attendant before leaving. 

“What’s next, Hyuckie?” Jaemin asks as he carefully reclines to the couch after sitting straight and smiling at the painter.

“You did great, by the way. You are free until dinner. You can do what you want, possibly a letter or two for your parents and friends?”

“That’s a great idea. Now I just need parchments and writing materials.”

“I will prepare them for you.”

Thus, Jaemin writes to his parents first:

Dear Appa and Father,

How are you doing? I know it has just been a day since I left but I already miss you both. I stopped being a crybaby, I think . Thanks to my personal attendant and new friend Donghyuck from the palace, he cheered me up a lot and has been nothing but kind to me. His demeanour is quite similar to Taeyong appa, he even wakes me up with soft pats on my head and the way he nags at me when I eat less is similar to father Jaehyun’s. Well, I am comfortable in this house (they keep saying it’s mine now, though surely the emperor would have more consorts, right?)  
I haven’t met him yet if you’re wondering. Tonight though, during dinner I will finally meet him and I already feel antsy. What if I’m not what he’s expecting? I’m starting to doubt myself again. I’ll probably feel better spending three hours waiting on the tables on our restaurant hehe.  
He also gifted me so much expensive articles that I feel so embarrassed, I am merely a commoner! Hair clasps, dianhua and a head gear that looks suspiciously for marriage. Anyway, I am okay and you need not to worry. If I get a free day I will definitely visit you or ask the emperor to invite you both to the palace (please bring Renjun too, I miss him too. I have yet to find him in the palace.)  
Until then, I love you both. 

Na Jaemin

Jaemin is finally thankful for all the time he did not neglect his writing classes with Renjun. He learned well. 

“Are you done? I will get either Chenle or Jisung to send it to your parents?” Donghyuck asks once he notices Jaemin folding the paper gently.

“Not yet. I have to write one more to my best friend Renjun.” 

Donghyuck nods and continues to knit woollen gloves far too big for his own hands. Jaemin guesses it might be for Mark but he doesn’t tease the boy. He writes another letter for Renjun:

Renjunnie!

Aren’t you glad that I learned well in your writing classes? Firstly, I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to tell you of my sudden departure. I really wanted to tell you personally but you were busy with classes (and probably with that commander of the imperial guard Wong? hehe) Let’s meet each other soon if you’re going to the palace for your internship.  
I know, I can’t believe the emperor of all people would choose someone like me to be his consort. I was super shocked too! (I really miss you and I need to hug you right now) Also, I have met a new friend (you’re still my best friend though) and his name is Lee Donghyuck my personal attendant of this house (his words, not mine.)  
I HAVE SO MUCH MORE TO TELL YOU AND I WANT TO SAY IT IN PERSON. WE GOTTA MEET SOON.

Na Jaemin

Jaemin allows Donghyuck to bring the papers to the messengers while he slowly takes off the articles in his hair with the help of available servants and arranged his hair in a comfortable wave over his shoulders. He did not take off the hanfu because he liked it and apparently it was another gift from his emperor, Lee Jeno.

‘Lee Jeno’ His name feels smooth on my mouth, Jaemin thinks. ‘Jeno’ ‘Jeno’ ‘Jeno’. 

Jaemin does not notice when he left his room and was already walking towards the small bamboo forest by the pond to relax himself. He did not feel like eating lunch so he continued walking. 

“Jeno” Jaemin was startled when a voice that wasn’t his own had said the emperor’s name. He immediately hid behind a particularly thick gathering of bamboo. He stealthily peeked from his position and saw that it was only Mark and another person wearing the same armory as Mark were speaking. As to why they were speaking a small distance away from the consorts’ house, he didn’t know. 

“What’s with you calling our emperor’s name without honorifics, Yukhei?” Mark asks while chuckling at the other’s conflicted expression. 

“Jeno teased me saying he knew about my plans to woo Huang Renjun.” An audible gasped escaped from Jaemin’s mouth as he realized it was Wong Yukhei, Renjun’s secret crush. 

“Who is there? Show yourself!” Jaemin was startled at Mark’s loud voice. 

Jaemin should not have underestimated the two commander’s sharp hearing skills. With a sigh, he shows himself slowly. Thanks to his quite long hanfu, his had to take his time to avoid falling over. 

“It’s just me.” Jaemin sees the two commanders’ eyes widen comically. They both fell to their knees once they recognized him.

“Esteemed escort, Na Jaemin. I’m sorry for shouting at you.” Mark looked scared for shouting at Jeno’s consort

“I am sorry too, esteemed escort.” Yukhei adds.

“No please rise. No need to do that.” Jaemin awkwardly laughs as he neared the two and shook their hands.

“I should be the one apologizing since I accidentally eavesdropped on your conversation.”  
“Are you going to tell on us to Jeno?” Jaemin wanted to coo at Yukhei’s pouting face. The commander of the palace’s security was pouting, Renjun would have had a field day with this. 

“Please don’t. Donghyuck will be pissed at me.” Mark also adds, the duo looking so cute Jaemin couldn’t stop himself but pinch their cheeks and immediately withdrew his hands in embarrassment. At that, they all laughed and settled in an easy conservation. 

“So I heard you like my best friend Renjun. How long have you known him, Commander Wong?” Jaemin asks once he felt comfortable to breach the topic. Mark chuckles in the sideline. 

“Please call me Yukhei, esteemed consort-Nana-if I can call you that too. Y..you’re really bestfriends with Renjun? Oh my, what a small world and to answer your question, I have been pining for him since I met him wandering in the area by the pharmacists’ building. He was so obviously lost and he wouldn’t ask me the directions because he said he was intimidated by my height and stance.” Yukhei smiles at the memory.

“Typical Renjun, he’d die before succumbing to his senses and ask a cutie like you to help him. That small boy has pride bigger than himself.” Jaemin added happily while shaking his head. 

“Then he’s a good match to Yukhei here. He’s too soft for the world despite being commander, he definitely need a Renjun in his life.” Mark agrees. 

Their conversation ended after Jaemin supplying the shy and tall commander with tips to win Renjun’s heart (which Jaemin will surely make the small boy fall deeper in love with Yukhei, but Yukhei doesn’t need to know that. He’ll let them figure their own time). Both commanders waved goodbye to the consort while he continued on his way to venture the beautiful bamboo forest. Jaemin failed to notice that Mark and Yukhei had matching conspiratorial smiles. 

There were no stray dead leaves or sharp rock in sight, Jaemin thinks that the servants did an amazing job cleaning around.  
He continues walking slowly while imagining himself as to what he will do when he finally meets his emperor.

“It seems you’ve met all my friends already but not me.”  
Needless to say, the voice this time startled him more than ever. Jaemin lost his balance and fell unceremoniously on his butt. He still had his eyes closed when he felt soft hands connected to strong arms gather him and in one swoop; he was back on his feet, faced with the most beautiful eyesmile he had seen in his 19 years of living.

“Even after falling, for which I’m sorry, you’re still beautiful. Is there ever a moment that you’re not so beauteous in my eyes?” The man gently says as he proceeded to slowly dust the dirt from Jaemin’s back. 

Jaemin was still in shock and his hearing couldn’t quite keep up with his mind and words. He just nods slowly. The man still had not stopped dusting his back and checking his arms for any injury.

“Really, I am sorry for startling you, Na Jaemin. I couldn’t help it, I can’t wait until dinner to finally meet you. My beautiful consort.”

Jaemin anaesthetically chokes on his own spit at the man’s words.

At Emperor Lee Jeno’s words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing. No matter how many errors I make (I still want to write and share my ideas) 
> 
> Also, I'm planning to add more chapters on this au considering the amount of characters and pairings I have introduced (I'd love to give them their stories too, so if anyone out there would like to add more pleasw don't hesitate to write.) 💚


	5. Kismet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin is conflicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize beforehand for the word vomit. My mother just had to choose today as the house general-clean-up-day and I had to sneak around between breaks to write more about our favorite emperor jeno and consort nana 💚 here goes~

*****

 

Royal paintings did not do the emperor’s beauty justice.

After being painted by artist Kun, Jaemin was sure that beauty can be portrayed by the delicate swish of the brush bearing the vibrant and earth colours.

However, he feels like everything he has ever known or imagined about the emperor was minute compared to the person standing right in front of him.

Emperor Lee Jeno was wearing a simple but elegant white longpao and his hair was free of the usual articles that adorned the head of an emperor. Instead, his long raven-black hair was simple clipped back with a velvet clasp. 

A lazy smile was painted on his lips while his eyes told a different story. In it was a story of a whipped emperor seeing his beloved for the first time.

Jaemin feels like he is going blind just by staring at the emperor’s face. He may already have seen the sun in the human form of Donghyuck, but seeing the beauteous moon in midday was another thing. His highness’ sharp jaw and prominent facial features rivals the moon that the pink-haired boy loved to watch during the evenings. 

“My beautiful consort, how are you?” Emperor Jeno repeats as he smiles at the other’s dumbfounded expression. Jaemin snapped out of his shock and immediately fell on his knees, feeling dumb since he had almost forgone the right manner of paying respect to their beloved emperor. 

“I am sorry for being insolent, your highness. I am Na Jaemin, y-your chosen c-consort.” Jaemin stutters as he bows his head impossibly deeper towards the ground. He wants to be swallowed by the ground at how he brainlessly reacted to their emperor’s advances. 

“No need for any of that Jaemin, your hanfu will get dirty again”, was all Jeno replied as he once again pulled the pink-haired boy to his feet and again, he brushed the dirt from the sleeves of the red hanfu. This time though, Jaemin helps at making himself presentable. 

‘There goes my chance at giving a good first impression. Father and appa would be disappointed at me.’ He thinks.

“As I have said before, I simply could not wait for dinner to finally meet you, Na Jaemin. How are you? Are you comfortable at your new house?” Jeno asked once he felt Jaemin relax from his initial shock at their meeting in the middle of the bamboo forest, no doubt. 

“I-I am fine, your highness. I have been accommodated well at the consorts’ house. Though please permit me to ask this question, your highness, why does everyone think it’s my house? I heard it is supposed to be the consorts’ homes not just for one?” Jaemin curiously replies.

Jeno chuckles at the other’s genuine interest on the matter but before answering, he gestures for the pink-haired boy to take his arm (which Jaemin shyly took- who was he to refuse?) and continued walking into the forest. 

The emperor feels safe walking this area because he trusts the commanders of his imperial guards (who are currently roaming the area surrounding the consorts’ home). 

Also, Jaemin does not need to know that this secret meeting was planned beforehand by Mark’s brilliant stratagem. The part about Yukhei’s problems on wooing the pharmacist intern was real though and he thinks Yukhei is suddenly the luckiest man to be handed tips by his beloved’s best friend who also happened to be the emperor’s consort. 

They arrive at a small clearing in the middle of the bamboo forest. A lone gazebo stood at the middle, artistically draped with vines and flowers, the insides seemingly cleaned as if it was expected that someone would be using them soon. ‘Suspicious’, Jaemin thinks.

“I have no intent of gaining any more consorts, Jaemin-ah.” Jeno suddenly says as he assists the pink-haired boy into the steps of the gazebo. 

“The consorts’ home is already yours and yours alone”, he adds as Jaemin holds himself steady to avoid stumbling on the steps (the pink-haired boy blames either the long hanfu or the emperor’s words).

“But the consort-“

“is supposed to be like the harem system of an emperor, yes. However, I do not intend to fully heed that tradition.”

“I will only say this once so I want you to listen, my dearest Na Jaemin.”, Jeno goes deathly silent and stares at the other’s brown orbs with seriousness tinged with sincerity. “This consort arrangement is a double-edged sword I bestowed to you once I deemed you worthy of this title. You already have rejected my initial advances once-“ Jeno was suddenly cut off the other’s squeak of indignance.

“What? When did I ever reject- oh. Oh. I-you-it was your highness that had requested for my presence the other day. I mindlessly thought it was just another rich douche trying to cut the line for food.” 

Now that Jaemin said it out loud, it seemed dumb to assume his own reasoning. He tries hard to cover his blushing face. He adds: “Forgive me for cutting you off your highness and for any rude acts I may have done unknowingly.”  
Jeno only smiles at the pink-haired boy’s attempt of covering his face. 

“As I was saying, you have rejected my initial advances but since it was an unfortunate misunderstanding, I forgive you. This double-edged sword analogy I made pertains to your freedom of choice in the duration of my courting.” Jeno continues whilst facing the younger. 

“Choice, your highness?” Jaemin was amazed that the emperor would allow him this rare opportunity. He had initially imagined the latter to have his way with everything. 

‘He’s not as ruthless as some people would say’, he thinks.

Suddenly, the emperor leans closer and with one delicate hand, he gathered stray pink locks that have curtained the side of Jaemin’s face. He gently tucks it behind the other’s ear and smiled seeing as he now had better access to see his consort’s face.

Jaemin, on the other hand, went stiff but the blush at the tip of his ears was a tell-tale of his shyness at the innocent contact.  
“I am giving you a choice to turn away from this arrangement. I do not want my future husband to be forced to stay by my side, Jaemin. I don’t want to make myself a living cage for someone like you.”

Jaemin gasps softly at his highness’ sweet words. 

“T-this double-edged sword your highness, don’t you think it’s too much? We have only just met and your highness speaks as if I am holding it over your heart.” Jaemin mumbles as he stood from the chair to face the emperor head on. 

Jeno’s face morphed back to his eyesmile. “Oh but this is why I had to make you my consort, I intend to get to know you more and at some point, make you fall for me”, Jaemin gaped at the words. 

‘Your highness is not good for my heart. I can feel it fluttering’, the pink-haired boy thinks.

“Your highness, I am still confused. Please allow me think about this.” He said instead, not wanting to rush things and hurt the emperor. 

“I am not as cold as some of the people would say, Jaemin-ah. I can give you this much but I am not a very patient man so I suggest you take the afternoon to roam around the palace. Perhaps find your pharmacist friend Renjun(?) to relax and think about my proposition. Attendant Lee Donghyuck will lead you to him” Jeno can’t help but make the ultimatum. He was against caging Jaemin but he also couldn’t help feeling like placing a leash on him. 

Jaemin shuddered at the tone of his highness’ words. He gently nods then bows in attempt to leave. However, a strong grip held his arm back. 

“I’ll see you later, Nana. Can I call you that? If so, you can call me however you like, too.” The emperor whispers on Jaemin’s ear. 

“Y-yes, my Lord. I’ll be there.” Jaemin replies and hurriedly grasped the edges of his hanfu and walked fast from the gazebo back to the trail. ‘Honestly, my Lord is not as wordy as his highness.” Jaemin thinks.

“Oh and Nana?”

“Yes, my Lord?” Jaemin stopped halfway towards the trail, but still within earshot of the emperor. 

“I heard you like the gifts I sent you, Doyoung-hyung’s words, not mine. I’m glad though that you liked it.”

“Thank you for everything, my Lord. It was all beautiful”, the consort’s hands fidgeted with shyness.

“However, I did not like the idea of Mark entering your room. Doyoung-hyung did not spare me the details as to why but I forbid you to allow anyone other than Donghyuck to enter your room.” Jeno says lightly but Jaemin could hear the hint of something in his tone.

“Y-yes, my Lord. Mark was only there by accident though, he thought there was danger when Doyoung-hyung, Donghyuckie and I gasped aloud after opening the gift. Like I said, it was beautiful. Even the box was more expensive than our little restaurant.” Jaemin giggled but his need to explain the situation did not subside.

Jeno nods and chuckles along with him but the sharpness of his gaze was still there, as if assessing the younger. He replies: “Nothing less for the gem I found working wholeheartedly at your little restaurant. Let’s visit your parents soon”, to which the pink-haired boy nods vigorously and waves at the emperor before fully leaving. 

The emperor is left smiling on the gazebo, happily recalling the naivety and blushes on the pink-haired boy’s face. 

“I lied, my dear Nana, I think I can wait forever until you stay by my side. What I cannot guarantee is any hesitation in this courtship, I will have you.”

…………..

“Nana! You have a visitor. How was your walk in the small bamboo forest? Did you get to the gazebo? I heard the emperor had it cleaned for your use.” Donghyuck tattles as soon as he saw Jaemin’s figure emerging from the bamboo trail. 

“Slow down, Hyuckie. The walk was a bit too helpful, if you ask me. Not only did I meet Mark, the love of your life, Yukhei which happened to be Renjun’s crush and even had a conversation with them, I also had the amazing coincidence of meeting his highness there!” Jaemin tattles back as he let himself be guided by the attendant to the living area.

“We’ll talk later, Nana. You kept your important visitor waiting.” With a smile, Donghyuck leaves, probably giving the former privacy with his visitor. As he entered past the opening of the living area-

“JAEMIN, YOU MEANIE! YOU DID NOT TELL ME YOU WERE THE CHOSEN CONSORT OF THE EMPEROR!” Renjun’s loud voice echoed the room before Jaemin registered himself falling backwards with the weight of the former in a tight embrace.

“What a warm welcome, Junnie. I really wanted to tell you everything but it’s not my fault you are obsessed with medicine, now is it?” He laughs as he gently helped Renjun to stand first before himself. 

Renjun’s green hanfu was practically shorter than what Jaemin was wearing due to the nature of his supposed job as pharmacist intern while Jaemin had to slowly gather himself up without ruining the red hanfu. 

Jaemin sighs, “This is the third time I’ve fallen today and it is a miracle this hanfu is still holding up.” 

“Wow though, it makes you look more like a human.” Renjun chides as he dodged Jaemin’s soft punch attempts. They then settled at a long sofa with soft covers.

“Oh ho, I also bear good news for you too, Junnie. Did you know that Yukhei-“

“You know Yukhei?” Renjun was suddenly alert. Jaemin laughed at his reaction and pinched the other’s pinkish cheeks.  
“I only just met him today. Did you know he was worried that his plans to court a certain someone would fail?” 

“WHAT? HE’S COURTING SOMEONE? IMPOSSIBLE! He was with me until I came here-“ Renjun’s face dawned in realization as his eyes widened at Jaemin’s smug smirk. 

Renjun thinks that the emperor’s future husband should not bear this atrocity of a smirk in Jaemin’s face, he proceeds to lock the pink-haired boy’s head in the most affectionate way that he can.

“Oh ho yourself, just because you got yourself our emperor you are already setting me up with my crush huh?” The smaller boy teases as the younger flailed at the firm headlock. The pink-haired boy replies: “No! Junnie, Yukhei himself was the one asking for tips to get to your heart” 

Renjun releases him and bashfully tried to hide his blushing face. 

“Aw, our little Injun is embarrassed but seriously Jun, thank you for coming here. I missed you.” Jaemin sniffed before hugging the smaller.

Renjun knows that despite the happiness that the younger exudes, he was also worried about this whole consort thing and as his best friend, he rushed from the palace pharmacy once he heard about the public announcement. 

“I came as soon as possible. I was afraid your crybaby ass would drown the emperor. Knowing you, I’m guessing you blackmailed Donghyuck into being your friend and mopped around missing Taeyong and Jaehyun-hyung.” Renjun babbled as he petted the pink-haired boy who was now resting his face in the lap of the elder.

“This is just-all new to me, Jun. I still feel overwhelmed and scared I might do something wrong. Sure, I dreamed of this kind of fantasy at some point when we are 10 but this? It’s new.”

“I know. I really couldn’t believe it either when the emperor chose you. I thought his screws finally went loose.” The elder joked to lessen the sad atmosphere. Jaemin whines but then Renjun adds: “I was jesting, Nana. It was only a matter of time when he would fall for your beauty anyway. Taeyong and Jaehyun-hyung’s genes combined had resulted to you so it is not that impossible for someone of royal descent to notice you.”

“I do hope though that whatever he sees me in does not limit to my physicality only.” Jaemin mutters softly. He was gently remembering the emperor’s smiling face. Renjun replies: “You might be annoying-“ “hey!” –“but you have one of the kindest hearts I’ve known Nana. I also heard from Yukhei that his highness met you when you were at the restaurant. Appparently, he saw you working hard and had rejected his request to meet you personally.” Renjun guffaws after. 

“I’m sorry okay? It was nearing lunch time rush, what was I gonna do, leave my parents to do the hard work? No. But I do feel like an idiot for not recognizing the royal insignia though.”

“Yeah you are an idiot like that. This will be a great story to tell your grandkids someday. So when are you going to meet him, Nana?” 

“I already did; earlier during my walk in the short bamboo forest.” 

“You what? I thought there was supposed to be a preamble of an event or something before an emperor and a consort meets or totally officiated” Renjun was confused but since he was already at the palace for quite some time for his internship, he had heard the rumors that their emperor was different than the prior leaders of their empire. 

One that ruled with an open mind and sharp integrity.

“H-he said he couldn’t wait to meet me, Jun. He said so much sweet words I swear there are butterflies trying to get free from the stomach!” Jaemin replies and arranges himself so he’s facing his best friend.

“Oh. I can’t imagine our emperor saying anything sweet with that cold eyes though” Renjun muses. He earns a soft slap to the arm by the consort saying: “He just looks cold Jun but he sounds so… romantic “

“Ew”

“Shut it. If you were there, you’d be swept off your feet too.”  
“No thanks, I already have Yukhei. Wait! You mean you actually stumbled in front of his highness?”

“More like fell, actually. It wasn’t my fault! He startled me. After Mark and Yukhei left, he was suddenly there!”

“HAHA You and your clumsy ass Nana.” Renjun once again receives a playful slap to his arm.

“Seriously though, Renjun he offered me a choice, saying this title as consort is a double-edged sword to his highness. He gave me a chance to back out and all.” Jaemin frowned at the memory of his highness’ serious face. “I don’t know what to do, Jun does he..does he really like me?”

“Na Jaemin, if I were the emperor and I exerted this much-“ Renjun gestures at everything around them-“for one person, not to mention of commoner’s status, do you think I’m just joking?”   
“Well, he is rich-“

“Dumbass, this is the emperor we are talking about, who gained the trust and affection of the people in the first few months of his reign and already striking allies from nearby kingdoms without bloodshed. Even Yukhei looks up to him in terms of hand-to-hand combat. Surely, this man of highest status and integrity will not play with other’s feelings?”

“I-“

“I think you should listen to your heart Nana. I think your heart wants to give him a chance.”

“He even told me we should visit our restaurant soon to meet my parents.”

“Wow, he’s smooth.”

“And told me and I quote, he didn’t want his future husband to be caged for him.”

“That’s it. I don’t know what you’re still worried for. There’s the perfect love right in front of you. Go get him”

Jaemin frowns, emperor Jeno was a lot of things, but he was not perfect. He is impatient and quite headstrong with what he wants, Jaemin thinks back to his words that sounded possessive but with a hint of sincerity. 

No one is perfect but that is how he’d want Jeno.


	6. Union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can call me Jeno. I know how wordy is the title of 'highness' and 'lord'
> 
> "Okay, J-jeno"
> 
> "How cute"
> 
> "Shush"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +1 just because 😁

******

Night arrives and the best friends feel like time had flown too fast. They caught up with each other’s talks and stories that when Donghyuck showed up for Jaemin to prepare for dinner. The pink-haired boy reluctantly walks towards his room, trailed by ladies-in-waiting to assist him.

“Donghyuck-ah, how are you and Mark? I heard he just got back from the front.” Renjun says when Donghyuck settles himself beside the elder to keep him company.

“We’re good. It even seems that our plans for marriage will be approved by the emperor any time soon”, Donghyuck replies easily and to which Renjun positively squeals in delight. The latter eyes a silver promise ring on the sun-kissed boy’s ring finger.

“Congratulations in advance, then! Though, will it be okay for the emperor to allow one of his commanders to marry first before himself?” Renjun asks. 

“Well, it took a lot of convincing, according to Mark. The emperor was internally whining because he’d be the only one single left because Yukhei is starting to court you too-“ Renjun’s slap had Donghyuck whining before continuing-“ In the end, his highness acquiesced because he found a certain someone for himself.” Donghyuck nudges Renjun.

“True true. I also think it won’t be long before Jaemin himself will fall for his highness himself.”

The sound of the door opening had the two turning their heads to where Jaemin was now standing. Clad in jade hanfu, he looked stunning with only a jade dragon hair clasp to his left side of the head. His usually chapped lips were dabbed with soft cherry blossom pink tint, even his eyes were lined with thin kohl to bring out his deep set brown orbs. 

He almost looked like royalty himself except for the heavy glint of mischief in his eyes. 

‘It seems he’s feeling better now’, Renjun wonders.

“I heard someone’s getting married and it’s either my best friend or best attendant friend. Which one is it, SPILL”, just like that, the spell of elegance around Jaemin broke. He was back to being the quirky best friend that Renjun had.

“You know, as the consort of the emperor, you should be mindful of the way you speak.” Renjun says without a hint of malice but with concern. He did not want the pink-haired boy to be embarrassed in the vicinity of the palace just because he was open with his thoughts and words.

Jaemin looks crestfallen but nods, nonetheless. He almost forgot about his status within the palace. 

“Chill. It’s not like Emperor Jeno doesn’t talk like that.” Donghyuck giggled which caused Jaemin to perk at the information.

“But that does not mean you will disrespect him by speaking like you’re at home, Nana” Renjun adds. 

“Yes, Jun. Don’t worry. So.. who’s getting married?”

“We’ll talk later. I need to go now, the head pharmacist will be wondering where I am. Also, you’re going to be late for dinner if you keep gossiping with us.” Renjun hastily says as he stood and made way towards the entrance.

“You’re staying at the palace pharmacy, Jun?” Donghyuck asks   
“Yeah so I can trouble you two whenever I want.” Renjun says before waving to Jaemin and Donghyuck and leaving.

“Are you ready?”

“Surprisingly, I am. I even think I’m excited to FORMALLY meet his highness”, Jaemin says before accepting Donghyuck arm and led him towards the palanquin.

“Well, you’d be surprised you’re not the only one. Even after your short rendezvous at the bamboo gazebo.” Donghyuck winked before setting the other to be comfortable at the palanquin. The distance from the consorts’ home and the palace didn’t really require a palanquin but this is Emperor Jeno, nothing less is to be provided for his one and only consort.

“I know the emperor isn’t cocky or too proud but do I really have to ride the palanquin every time?”

Donghyuck, walking alongside the palanquin smirks and nods before adding: “He just wants you safe and comfortable.”

“Well, I’d definitely feel more comfortable walking with you.”

“Hush, we are nearing the emperor’s abode.” 

Jaemin gulps nervously. 

“We’re not uh- gonna do anything weird right?“

“No, you’re just gonna have dinner with him. Why? What did you have in mind, Nana?” Donghyuck enjoyed teasing him.

In a flash, Jaemin’s hand found Hyuck’s left ear and pinched softly. 

“No fair! I can’t exactly take revenge on you! The emperor might chop my head.” The sun-kissed boy whines. 

“I see your engagement ring, Hyuckie. If you tease me one more time, I’m gonna bite that finger off.” Jaemin hisses. 

“Whatever. The consummation of your relationship with the emperor will happen after being official with it duh. So nothing’s gonna happen tonight unless…”

“Unless what?” Jaemin was really curious now. He wasn’t even blushing, not even blushing at the barrage of thoughts in his head. Really!

He may have been single all his 19 years of living but Taeyong and Jaehyun had talked to him about love/relationships and what came with it. Right before his 18th birthday, so he wasn’t as naïve on that part.

“Unless you initiate it yourself of course, the emperor would be a fool to refuse.” Donghyuck cackles after seeing Jaemin had sputtered in his attempts to respond. 

“First consort Na Jaemin has arrived”, a servant announced and it was all the two needed to stop fooling around. 

Donghyuck assisted Jaemin out of the palanquin then checked for any retouch that the boy might need. Finding none, Donghyuck offers his arm to lead the consort. 

Servants line up on the short stairs towards the innards of the emperor’s abode. 

Jaemin finds it difficult to climb the stairs with his hanfu but he didn’t complain to his attendant who was still smirking from their exchange earlier.

“I will be with you up until the door so try not to be too nervous. One of you has to be calm, sheesh.”

“What calm? His highness sounded confident enough in our conversation earlier. It’s gotta be me who has to be calm”

“We’re still not done, Hyuckie. Wish me luck”

“With the dinner or your hidden agenda?-“ Donghyuck yelps when Jaemin pinches him once again-“ Shh! He might hear us!” 

“Bold of you to assume that in this huge palace his highness would hear us.” Donghyuck deadpanned. 

“Whatever and by the way, if it does come to it, I’d like you to know that I am a virgin and has never been in any relationship so don’t blame me if his highness decides to drop me because of my inexperience.”

Jaemin was no stranger to other privileges that came with the consort title. However, even if the emperor had said he was not heeding the usual tradition, it did not ease the anxiety in Jaemin regarding the possibilities; especially on the matter of sleeping with him.

“Why are we even having this conversation at his highness’ corridor? We sound like schoolgirls on a first date. This is your fault since you started this.” Donghyuck says as he massages the hand that was trembling on his arm. He adds: “Emperor Jeno is not like that Nana, he won’t do anything to you. He has that stick-in-the-ass attitude that screams of integrity and honor.”

Jaemin visibly lightens and squeezes his attendant’s arm in gratitude for reassuring him.

“Before I forget, I think his highness also invited your parents to be here tonight. Want to see them first before heading in?”  
“Really!? They’re here? Won’t his highness be mad if I come late?”

“Nope. I think he means for you to meet them before you go in”  
Jaemin just nods excitedly and lets Donghyuck lead him to a smaller door in a few corners beyond the dining hall. 

He hears them before he sees them. Jaemin opens the door and immediately sees his appa and father looking dapper and sitting on the spare couch in the middle of a lighthearted conversation. It was as if they were waiting for him. Taeyong was the first to hug him.

“Shh! Don’t cry, Nana. Your make up will be ruined.” His father says before gently dabbing a handkerchief on the edge of Jaemin’s eyes. 

“You’re here!” Jaemin could only say before gently tackling his appa Jaehyun in another warm embrace.

“Of course we’re here we wouldn’t want to miss-“ Jaehyun his nudged by as smiling Taeyong-“ your first dinner with the emperor” Jaehyun finishes but not escaping a look of suspicion on Jaemin’s face.

“Appa, Father, this is Donghyuck. He is the friend that I was talking about in my letter and my head attendant.” Jaemin introduces Donghyuck.

“It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mr. Na. Your child has been nothing but a crybaby-“ “Hey!”-“kidding, kinds to me and I think he deserves the world.” Donghyuck says before shaking the hands of Jaemin’s parents. 

“Ah Donghyuck, I can’t thank you enough for taking care of our Nana. Though I hope he isn’t causing you trouble?”

“Nah, he’s too docile for his own good-“ “HEY!”-“ Okay, okay, I was just jesting. Calm down, Nana sheesh.”

Jaemin then turns to his parents and engulfs them one more time with a big hug.

“Emperor Jeno invited us, Nana. He said he wanted to meet us.” Taeyong said after a while.

“But if we keep talking here, there won’t be any dinner happening so go. We will follow shortly.” Jaehyun add and with a kiss from both his parents, Donghyuck ushers Jaemin to the hall.

“I can’t thank the emperor enough for this.” He says as Donghyuck squeezes his arm in support.  
““Your positive decision on his proposition would be more than enough for him, I think . Now, I will take my leave. Mark’s waiting for me. Good luck, esteemed consort.” Donghyuck whispers before leaving. Jaemin waves him goodbye.

Jaemin fixed his hanfu before gesturing for the servants to open the door. He walks in with grace and elegance that he himself is not conscious of, despite his status.  
“Announcing the arrival of his most esteemed consort, Na Jaemin” 

Heads turned to his direction, especially the person he most wanted to see. ‘Funny, I was just so nervous earlier and suddenly I am expecting him so much’, Jaemin thought.

The sharp gray eyes of his highness were fixed on him and him alone. Emperor Jeno sat at the royal table in front everyone, looking regal in the elevated steps. 

Lights that resembled fairies brightness decorated the hall. A long table covered in silk cloth full of various food was surrounded by the people of higher rank and some royalty from neighbouring kingdoms.

Emperor Lee Jeno had no plans of keeping his consort title a secret. 

Jaemin wanted to hit himself for thinking that this would be a regular dinner. (Huh?)

Maybe it was the mix of nervousness and excitement or the idea of heads turning to his direction but he felt like floating while walking towards the emperor is now eyeing him from head to toe. Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, Jaemin bows to his highness before facing the crowd and doing the same.

The crowd was astonished at seeing the first consort being led to sit by the emperor’s side. Once he had seated, the crowd clapped. 

“You’re late.” Jeno said but his face was that of happiness.. His hand immediately found the pink-haired boy’s still trembling hand. Jaemin may or may not have wanted to swoon at the contact. He adds: “Did you see your parents?”

“I’m sorry my Lord. I was too nervous and I thought it would be just the two of us but when Donghyuck led me to my parents I was overjoyed. I c-can’t thank you enough for the kindness you’ve shown me and my family.” Jaemin replied honestly.

“The fact that you are here now and not running away makes me overlook it. It’s okay. This dinner after all, is my way of introducing you to this world” Jeno says with a smile before granting a kiss on the back of Jaemin’s hand, causing the latter to blush furiously.

Jeno then stood, assisting his consort before facing the crowd who had gone silent. The emperor began to make a speech; pleasantries and greetings before fully introducing Jaemin. In the corner of the pink-haired boy’s eyes, he sees his parents enter the hall discreetly. 

They settled to the right side of the long table in the pair of vacant seats. 

With Jeno’s deep voice he said:

“May I introduce to everyone, my first and only consort to the Sui Empire, Jaemin of the Na family.-“ the crowd claps-“starting from today, he will be addressed as esteemed consort or any title that Jaemin prefers. Anyone who disrespects my consort, disrespects me and punishment will be set in motion. With the title of the emperor’s consort, no one is to lay a hand nor court him. Until the day that he is wed to me, he will remain by my side unless he desires otherwise.”

‘Is he introducing me or just making a claim?’ Jaemin giggles to himself once the emperor was done talking. Jaemin feels oddly blissful when the emperor had said the word ‘wed’. 

While listening, Jaemin had realized that he did not take into account how his Lord was dripping of sincerity and confidence, showing how he cared for the pink-haired boy in ways that he can. 

The palace priest comes forward and Jaemin is confused when Jeno attached his arm on his waist and made way to the priest.

“Let the people of royal blood and officials witness this union of an emperor and his consort with the blessing of the heavens and may the dragon ancestors look down with happiness on Emperor Lee Jeno and consort Na Jaemin.” The priest then makes a series of gestures that goes along with his words.

“Jaemin of the Na family, by gracing us with your presence tonight, you have voluntarily agreed to seal this union with your consent to stay by his highness’ side until the day you are wed or the day that you desire otherwise.” Jaemin could only nod as the words keep coming out of the priest’s mouth.

He feels Jeno’s hand tighten and almost missed the slight tremor that came with it, he chances a look at his highness and sees that he is not indeed the only one feeling nervous of the present.

However, Lee Jeno was also sporting the look of determination and happiness on his face.

“Lee Jeno, emperor to the Sui empire, by choosing Na Jaemin as your one and only consort, you are therefore sealing this union with monogamy for the rest of your life. His highness is already aware of the depth of his actions so dare I say, congratulations, consort Na Jaemin and Emperor Lee Jeno!” The priest bellows and the people erupt in loud clappings and shouts of ‘long live our emperor and his consort!”.

Jaemin, on the other hand leans towards Emperor Jeno and whispered: “My Lord, did we just get married?”

In response to his consort’s innocent question, Jeno chuckles and says: “No Nana, marriage is another story. Maybe someday but this was just authenticating your title and our relationship.”

“And my Lord making his claims.” Jaemin couldn’t help but add. They make their way back to the elevated stairs and sat behind the table. Everyone was now eating and merry-making. 

Jeno was glad that his consort was finally comfortable around him to tease him like this. He replies: “I’m indeed making my claims. You already know I am not quite patient Nana.”

“I know, My Lord. I think you deserve a chance though” Jaemin turns his head down and clasps his own hands together.  
He sees his parents waving their hands and Taeyong was dabbing his hanky to his own eyes, Jaemin only hopes those were tears of happiness. Jaehyun slipped a comforting arm around his husband to soothe him.

‘I’m not even married yet and he’s already crying’, Jaemin wonders.

“Oh indeed?” Jeno smiled impossibly wider at Jaemin’s words and gently offered the other a grapefruit. Jaemin raises his head, nods and opens his mouth to receive it. 

“Thank you Jaemin.”

“No problem, my Lord."

“You know you can call me Jeno”

“J-Jeno.”

“How cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more ❤


	7. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the family

*******

All the impressions that Jaemin had on every royalty or people with high ranks were wiped clean once he had the chance to get to know them all. ‘Not all of them are douches, I guess’, he thinks as the 15th pair of important people in the society came forward to relay their greetings and congratulations. 

The people present in the hall were no less than Emperor Jeno in terms of integrity and service to the empire r whichever kingdom they came from. Jaemin feels slighty ashamed for judging anyone that was of power to be automatically corrupt or power-hungry.

He also learned that this couple facing them at the moment was the head of finance in the empire’s treasury. Suh Johnny and Chittaphon were also close friends of the emperor from childhood years. Jaemin felt relieved that Emperor Jeno had grown with friends to accompany him, unlike the usual protocol of the ancient royalty: isolation to enhance power. 

“Thank you for joining us today, Ten-hyung and Johnny-hyung. It means the world to me.” Jeno’s parting statement signalled Jaemin to come back from his musings.

Jaemin gently bows to the couple and waves them goodbye before turning his head to his … should he say betrothed? Can Jaemin actually call their emperor as lover?

“Yes, Nana?” Jeno sipped from his cup while keeping his eyes on the pink-haired boy.

“W-would you like to meet my parents now, J-jeno?”   
“Is my name that hard to pronounce, my Nana?” Jeno teases.

“I’m sorry, my Lord. It’s going to take a while for me to get used to calling you by your given name.”

“Okay but I would really be happy to hear my name coming from your lovely mouth-“ Jaemin averts his eyes in embarrassment-“ Come, let’s meet your parents or should I say, my soon to be in-laws?” Jeno adds with a playful glint in his gray eyes.

Jaemin accepts the emperor’s hand and made their way to the center of the hall where Jaehyun and Taeyong are surprisingly conversing with the other couples that have already paid their respects to the royal couple.

In the corner of Jaemin’s eye, he noticed his attendant Donghyuck with a wide smile trying to shove a whole stem-full of grapefruit in Mark’s mouth while an overly amused Yukhei looking like he was egging the sun-kissed boy on it. Jaemin wanted to laugh at their antics, but they have reached their destination.

“Appa, father” Jaemin greets them with a smile and Jeno stands tall beside him, as if waiting for Jaemin to acknowledge him in front of his parents. This does not go unnoticed by Taeyong’s sharp eyes, he certainly knew that this person leading their empire has indeed fallen for their son. 

After all, the eyes that the emperor was making whenever he sees Jaemin was pretty much similar to the eyes that Taeyong sees in his waking hours.  
“Your higness. It is an honour to be invited to this special event.” Jaehyun says he and his husband stood before bowing 90 degrees towards the king. Taeyong then gently hugs Jaemin again as if they had not met earlier. 

To give them space, Jaehyun decided to have his own conversation with the emperor. When he catches the eye of the raven-haired boy they nodded in understanding and made way towards the outside of the dinner-turned-banquet hall. The imperial guards tried to follow but were waved off by the emperor, fully trusting the head of the Na family.

Reaching a quiet corner out in the corridor, Jaehyun began to say: “Your highness, I might be sounding like a parrot for this but I am happy you chose our little ball of sunshine.” 

“No, I should be thanking you for bringing him to this world. Without him, I’d still be alone in this big old palace.” Jeno cheerfully replied. Jaehyun glanced at the emperor cautiously before asking him: “Why do you say so, your highness? Surely your parents still keep you company?”

Jeno shakes his head gently before answering, “They are long gone from this world, Mr. Na.-” “Just call me Jaehyun, your highness” –“ Then by extension, you shall call me Jeno too. My parents are dead by an unfortunate case of illness, Jaehyun-hyung. This piece of information was never relayed to the public to ensure my safety in ascending the throne. Any distant relatives of mine dared not to claim any guardianship over me. Instead, my royal adviser Kim Doyoung raised took up the responsibility to raise me.”Jeno sighed in sadness.

To say that Jaehyun was shocked was an understatement, hearing this especially from the emperor himself. He had always assumed that the royal family was intact and just secretive of their private lives. Never in a million years had he thought that the emperor of Sui was this lonely person leading their empire without a family to guide him.

“Adviser Doyoung, Nana’s attendant Donghyuck and the commanders of my imperial guards Mark and Yukhei became my family in this palace, Jaehyun hyung. They made my days brighter despite the constant stress of leading an empire and all its aspects.”

“I can’t possibly start to imagine myself in your position, your highness. I am sorry you had to lose your family that way.” Was all Jaehyun could say in consolation.

“It was hard. At first, that is. Then, slowly I learned to accept my fate. Everything was monotonous until the day, I beheld the ball of sunshine that happened to be your son-“ Jeno pauses to smile-“ who captured my full interest just by his simple service by the window of you little restaurant to a customer. He had such a bright smile no matter the impending rush hour to occupy your establishment, gently pouring the customer’s cup with water.”

“That is our Jaemin, all right.” Jaehyun smiles as he imagines the emperor in the scene that he recalled.

“Nonetheless, I am grateful that you allowed me to have him as my consort.” Jeno continues.

“Oh believe me Jeno, I was angry at first. I wanted to disagree with your decision but my Taeyong had soothingly persuaded Jaemin and me to give it a chance. To give you a chance, for he believes in this thing called ‘kismet’ or destiny. Imagine the child you have reared to be suddenly taken from you because someone of royal blood had made a claim on him, we were kind of devastated. However, when we saw your invitation, saw our son before going on to that ceremony and getting to talk with you like this proves that you are no royal blood that is cocky or rude. You’ve shown us the kindness we commoners do not deserve and gave my little Nana a proposition, a title bearing him a choice.”

“I understand, hyung but I had to do the best I could to formally and legally court him and not act like a sea pirate who only takes what he thinks he deserve. I’m sorry for the initial actions that caused you and Taeyong-hyung devastation, Jaehyun-hyung. My only vice is my impatience with setting my plans in motion, I didn’t want any other bastard to have him.”

“Your possessiveness is showing, Jeno. However, you have a point; I wouldn’t have wanted him to fall to any bastard’s hands” 

“Indeed. It seems that I have more than one vice then, hyung. Sorry.”

“As long as you take care of my son and be that someone who becomes his first and last love then you have my full blessings.”

“I am honoured, hyung. Thank you, I just hope to the heavens that I can make him fall for me, too but wait hyung, you said FIRST and LAST?”

“Good luck on your courtship, Jeno. Our Jaemin has never experienced love since he had grown to be quite attached to our job and never spared the time to venture into relationships. Save for Renjun, his best friend, he has neither other friends nor interests to anyone within his age limit. So you will have to be careful in your courtship, Jeno. He might be oblivious to any advances you plan to make.” Jaehyun replies with his own eyesmile. 

He thinks this will be the real challenge to Jeno, the actual courting of their beautiful yet sometimes clueless and clumsy son.

He takes a lot after Taeyong, after all.

“I won’t fail your expectations, hyung. I don’t intend to half-ass anything when it comes to Jaemin.”

“Jeno, as a father, I won’t be going easy on you if you hurt our Nana”

“I understand hyung.” Jeno gulps but stands resolute.  
“I’m glad you do. Also, you can call us family too. We’d be here for the both of you.”

“Thank you, hyung.”

 

…….  
While the emperor and Jaehyun were having their conversation, Taeyong gently steers Jaemin towards a spare table in the quiet side of the banquet hall They were intercepted with small talks and greetings but Taeyong was adamant to have a talk with his son.

“Father, is everything all right?” 

“Everything is fine, Nana. I really just wanted to talk to you.”

Jaemin nods and they both settled in the vacant chairs. This time, Taeyong finally gets a good look at his son without having to rush. Jaemin looked exquisite with his jade-green hanfu and his hair clasp was prominent in his pink hair. Taeyong couldn’t resist but give him an affectionate once-over and whistling appreciatively. 

Jaemin laughs heartily at his father’s antics. He then takes a deep breath and says: “Can I go first, father? I also have something important to tell you.” Taeyong nods and holds his son’s hand in between his.

“I- despite being already officially given the title of consort, father I decided to give his highness a chance.”

“Honey, that’s good. I mean, are you okay with all this? With his highness?” Taeyong just wanted to make sure that his son was not being forced on anything. 

Jaemin takes a deep breath and smiles wholeheartedly. Not only has he decided that Jeno deserves a chance, he has also began to finally let his heart experience how it is to be cared by another aside from his parents and best friend.

“It’s going to be a new experience for me and I trust his highness with my heart, father. I hope this will end happily and unlike those sad stories of former consorts and concubines.” He gently confesses before squeezing his father’s hand in firm decision.

“Whatever you decide on Nana, just know that your appa and I are here for you. If he hurts you even in the littlest way, I will personally give him a good upper cut with my special spatula. Emperor or no, he should take care of you and your heart.” Taeyong replied, his eyes burning with sincerity and love for his son. He adds: “Now, it’s my turn honey. The next few days and months will be the duration of his highness’s courting, he will give it all he’s got to win you heart and hand in marriage.”

“How do you no know that his highness will give his all?” Jaemin teasingly asks his father despite knowing himself how his highness has lavishly showered him with gifts, innocent affection and sweet words. 

“Oh honey. Have you seen the way he looks at you? It’s similar to the look that your appa reserves for me in our waking hours. If I’m wrong then I don’t know what love is.” Taeyong chuckles at Jaemin’s reaction of covering his mouth in embarrassment.

“Shh, father you’re embarrassing me. What if someone hears? Besides, you and dad are already married for goodness sake; of course he’ll be looking at you lovingly.” Jaemin was close to whining. Taeyong responds by gently slapping his arm, saying: “I know a whipped person when I see one, Nana. Do not doubt my intuition.” 

“You were already destined to be with appa ever since you met, father. His highness and I are different.”

“Who says you two can’t be destined too?” Taeyong’s face suddenly erupted in a loving smile which Jaemin failed to notice in his attempt to answer.

“I-“ 

A hand on his shoulder stopped Jaemin from talking and a whisper to his ear: “I’m back. Is everything okay with your father?” It was Jeno.

It was only a few hours after the ceremony and his highness was already making his moves, right in front of Jaemin’s parents. He went stiff and cast his eyes down in shy response. He nodded as an afterthought.

“Nana, don’t be rude. His highness asked you a question.” Taeyong teasingly adds, making Jaemin eye him and his appa with threat.

“Useless threat, Nana. Be nice to his highness.” Then all three began to gently laugh at Jaemin’s response of whisper whining at their teasing. 

After a short while, Jaemin shy says: “Yes, J-Jeno, I just missed father and our conversation went well.”   
“Good.” 

Jaemin notices his parent’s eyes widen slightly at him for directly calling his highness’ name. Jeno was notthe least bit bothered. Instead, his eyesmiles were gathering coos from his parents. 

“You must be tired. You both must get rest, already.” Taeyong’s fatherly words were proved when Jaemin yawned in his hand and Jeno followed suit. 

“There are only a few guests and I think they’ll be leaving soon too. His highness will need his rest if he has a lot of things to do tomorrow.” Jaehyun adds, an affectionate pat on the emperor’s back. Jeno nods in response, already offering his Nana a hand to hold.

Mark and Yukhei suddenly materialized beside the emperor as if the words ‘leaving’ were magic but Jaemin knew how their hearing were exceptional; as expected by the emperor’s commanders in battle. Donghyuck arrives not a moment too soon.

“Yukhei, please escort Jaemin’s parents to the carriage outside. Don’t leave until they get home safely.” Jeno gently shakes his head the parent’s attempts to decline his highness’ requests. Yukhei salutes in response.

“We’ll see each other soon, Nana and congratulations darling. I hope you and his highness will be happy.” Jaehyun says before kissing his son in the forehead and Taeyong follows. Taeyong gives the emperor a hug saying: “Take care, both you and Nana should take care, okay? And don’t forget to visit us, our warm home is welcome to your highness anytime. Jeno nods and oddly feels at ease being enveloped in Taeyong’s hug. 

Yukhei then gently ushers the two towards the great doors. Once they’re out of sight, Jeno turns to Mark.   
“Mark, watch over the remaining guests until they have safely left for their homes. I don’t want anyone causing trouble when Jaemin and I have left”, to which Mark replies with a nod. Jeno adds, as an afterthought: “Donghyuck you may accompany with Mark”

Both Jaemin and Donghyuck’s eyes widen at the emperor’s words. ‘Does this mean-‘ Jaemin’s thoughts were cut when-

“Jaemin will be retiring in my room tonight. No need to send him back to his house, Hyuck” Jeno finishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advanced Merry Christmas and Happy New Year 😊 (will be updating as soon as my parents won't stop hounding me for holiday chores)


	8. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin and Jeno shares a room.

********

“Your highness-“

“It’s Jeno”

“J-jeno.”

“Say it again”

“Jeno.”

“Good, what is it Nana?”

Jaemin grasps his highness’ arm tighter as they exited the great doors and headed towards the emperor’s room. They were intercepted by last minute congratulations and small talk but Jeno skillfully manoeuvred themselves out of more guests’ way.

Despite the sudden fatigue that became apparent to the emperor after a few hours’ worth of planning and surprising his consort, he does not fail to appreciate Jaemin as if this were the first time they met all over again. The emperor thinks that probably any colored hanfu will suit Jaemin, especially this jade one that seems to bring out all of Jaemin’s natural beauty. He squeezes back the pink-haired boy’s grasp to show that he’s listening. 

“Is it really okay if I stay in your room? Aren’t people gonna talk?” Jaemin eyes the servants who are following them silent and in a good distance from behind them.

“It’s okay. Besides, you’re my consort. Why would people talk?” Jeno arches an eyebrow in confusion.

Jeno had perfectly made it clear earlier that anyone who would dare make his consort uncomfortable or insult him in any way possible was going to face a situation that anyone would avoid. He wonders if someone was already testing his patience.

Jaemin, on the other hand, thinks maybe Jeno is more oblivious than him in reality. The former just sighs and stares ahead in silent resolution. ‘I-if worse comes to worst, I will just knock him in the head and run to Donghyuck.’ Jaemin thinks.

Both heads were definitely in synch in taking the situation by their own hands, only they both have the wrong perception of the matter at hand. 

“It’s already late and it is going to take time if you return to your house with Donghyuck. I don’t want you to be dead on your feet after our celebration, so I decided to let you sleep in my room for tonight.” Jeno clarifies after sensing Jaemin’s silent battle in his head. 

Jaemin turns his head to the emperor and nods, internally embarrassed for thinking of weird things about Jeno.

When they reached the room, he led Jaemin to a large bathroom and allowed two servants to assist him with the hanfu and his hair. Surely, Jaemin wouldn’t want to sleep with a clasp sticking in his hair. While Jaemin is inside, emperor moves towards his large couch and allowed servants to take off his head gear and the outer layer of his longpao. Once it was off, he gathered his sleeping clothes from the arm of another servant. Satisfied and comfortable in his sleepwear, Jeno dismisses the servants.  
Jeno’s room was bare of any lavish decoration, only the portrait of his parents was adorning the wall on the left side of the room, a small altar offering scented candles and fresh fruits that the emperor changed every day. His king-sized four-poster bed was occupying the north side of the room, his working table was situated at the eastern side of the room; bare of paper works since Jeno had the mind to finish them as fast as an excellent emperor can. 

Meanwhile, the boy inside the bathroom was not met with difficulties in taking off his hanfu, the servants were gentle with their hands. Another brushed the hair that was tied in a knot, held together by the jade hair clasp. Once undone, Jaemin tells the servant to send the hanfu and clasp to Donghyuck who was most probably still at the hall with Mark.  
To say that Jaemin was awed by the bathroom was an understatement; he was gaping at the size of the tub, the various bottles with different scents and flowers of variety adorning the room. A large mirror was also situated at the east side of the room. Seeing this, Jaemin blushes at the thought of seeing himself naked in the emperor’s bathroom. With a shake of his head, he dismisses the thought. 

A servant hands Jaemin a thick white cloth and Jaemin ultimately wanted to slap his self for forgetting to ask Donghyuck if he could have his sleepwear that was at his house. Instead, he accepts it and notices that it was a shift. ‘Thank goodness, it isn’t the usual shifts that are thin, I would have had a hard time coming out of the bathroom if it was.’ Jaemin thought. Despite being lean and having an enviable body proportion, the pink-haired boy was keen on being modest even to his future husband. 

Outside, Jeno lifts a glass of milk from the bedside table and was halfway to finishing it when Jaemin comes out from the bathroom. Jaemin was now wearing a thick white shift that the servants provided since he was unable to bring his sleepwear from his house. His chest-length pink hair was brushed to perfection from the style it had earlier. With a wave of the emperor’s free hand, the servants dispersed.

Jeno liked his bare face, beautiful even without the kohl or cherry tint. Jaemin shyly scratched his neck as his highness looked at him from head to toe. Jeno gulped the remaining milk and dabbed the back of his hand to his lips for any excess.

Jaemin may or may not have shivered from the sight.

Jeno then stood and beckons Jaemin to come closer; the latter obeyed. 

“As much as I’d like to get a conversation going with my consort, I’d rather postpone it for another day to see you well-rested.” The raven-haired emperor gently says before placing  
a hand on the pink-haired boy’s waist, steering him to his edge of the bed and gently tucking him in. Jaemin snuggled deeper into the soft pillow and foam, feeling as if the he was lying on the clouds. However, when Jeno moved towards the large couch facing the bed, Jaemin rises from his nearly drowsy state, now partially sitting from the bed, lifted the soft net that partially covered the bed and called his highness out.

The emperor was clutching a spare blanket and pillow in his arms. Jaemin wonders how he can look so cute with that face that looked like the gods had carved. 

“Yes, Nana?”

“Where are you going to sleep, Jeno? If anything, I should be the one to sleep in that couch. It looks large enough.” Jaemin bashfully suggested. Jeno replied: “No, I wouldn’t want you to suffer back aches in even if this couch seems big to you.”

It took Jaemin two minutes to voice out his idea. “Maybe we can-“

“Are you sure about that?” There was an undertone in Jeno’s voice that it makes Jaemin wonder if the emperor’s cluelessness in his hesitation with his idea of sharing a room earlier was a fluke. 

Instead of delving deeper into his weird thoughts, Jaemin cheerfully replies: “I think I’d sleep well if I had a human pillow Jeno. Besides, insects might prey on you if you sleep there without the net from this bed.” 

“Human pillow, huh. To think that my consort would only be having me for my body.” Jeno chuckles before allowing himself to move back to the bed. After settling his pillow and blanket on the other side of the bed, Jeno notices that Jaemin was silent and gaping at him. It was then that Jeno adds: “Oh. That was a weird way of phrasing it.”  
Jaemin only nods and slaps both his hands on either side of his face.

“I’m sorry, your highness. I may have stepped a toe out of line in calling you a human pillow-“

“No. Not at all. For the last time, Nana just call me Jeno. I like it if you’re comfortable with me.”

“O-okay Jeno.”

Jeno smiles, obviously satisfied with Jaemin’s response. He settles himself on his side of the bed. Jaemin follows suit and both of them stare at the bed’s canopy. Jaemin chances a  
subtle look at his highness’ side profile. He thinks, “It was nice of him to offer his bed for my sole use only but seriously, it’s much more practical and comfortable if we both use it; just with appropriate distance.” 

“Nana” Jaemin stops his train of thoughts.

“Hmm?” Jaemin feels the emperor shift. The pink-haired boy frantically thinks how on earth did Jeno manage to swiftly settle himself beside him. Instead of showing any signs of panicking, he resettles himself to sit facing the emperor. ‘It’s happening. It’s happening.’ Jaemin thinks but he fails to notice that he had uttered those words aloud in his not-too-subtle panic. 

Jeno’s hand snakes forward, Jaemin couldn’t stop himself from closing his eyes at whatever was going to happen.  
However, he feels warm hands cup his own. “I am not going to do anything Jaemin.” Jeno gently says, seemingly calming a frightened hare. Jaemin opens his eyes while soaking in the sound of sincerity in the fomer’s voice. Jeno continues: “and I’m sorry for disregarding your anxieties earlier. I didn’t think that this idea would affect your principles greatly, Nana. Jaehyun-hyung was right when he said I should take into account your inexperience with relationships when I plan to get to know you. I’m sorry for scaring you.”

Jaemin slowly relaxes his shoulders and gently squeezes the emperor’s hand, as if to say that he’s okay now. “Your sincerity and honesty greatly amazes me, My Lord and for that I think you deserve the best kind of relationship that you’re hoping to find in me. My appa, Jaehyun-“ Jaemin sighs before bringing their clasped hands towards himself and leans his right cheek on it, Jeno feels his own heart swell at the sight-“ might think I am oblivious to any advances but I perfectly know when I am wanted and not. I am old enough to do so but I am happy you put my feelings first before anything else except for when you actually claimed me as consort. But now I realize maybe it was for the best. I would not have met you otherwise.” Jaemin whispers and slowly averts his eyes in his shy nature. Jeno nods and lifts Jaemin’s left hand before kissing it; like a gentle tap on a cat’s forehead. 

"When we GET married Jaemin-ah, you better prepare yourself because I won't be holding myself back." This elicited a startled squeal from the pink-haired while attempting to retrieve his hand that was still stuck to Jeno's now smirking lips. 

“You are too good for me Nana.”

Jaemin manages to hold his impending blush and stares back into his highness’ dark orbs. 

“As you are to me, My Lord.”

Time seemed to slow down when they continued to stare at the other’s eyes as if their universe were visible in them. They unclasp their hands and resettled into their sleeping position; with good distance from the other. Only their eye contact remained while they moved. However, the moment was ruined in good humor when Jeno (which shocks Jaemin) verbally whines: “Earlier you said ‘your highness’ and now you call me ‘my Lord’. If you call me either of those two honorifics again, I’m going to be sealing that mouth.” Jaemin notes the light teasing tone in Jeno’s words.

“With duct tape, My- I mean- Jeno?” Jaemin was teases back. At least now, Jeno was aware Jaemin could hold his own in Jeno’s possibly limitless plans to woo him (and most possibly flirting game with him).

“With my own, Nana.” Jeno sounded serious. Jaemin gasps, all teasing gone. 

After a solid minute, Jeno replied: “I’m just jesting. However, I really want you to call me by my real name. So please.”

“Yes, Jeno. Forgive me for being stubborn. I just sometimes feel undeserving for using your real name.”

“You’re my consort now, my betrothed actually if you’d just say yes to marrying me and being my future husband; you have all rights to call me Jeno. Now, go to sleep before I do something I am not supposed to do.”

“YES, JENO SLEEP WELL.”

Jeno chuckles at how fast Jaemin responded. He will not be toning down his courtship once the night will pass. Sooner or later, Jaemin will cave and he will fall, fall for his emperor, Lee Jeno.

The emperor falls asleep, feeling as if floating on soft clouds at the fact that he has by his side, the warmth he has been seeking since the day he learned about love.

 

………..

 

Jaemin is barely awake when he feels something restricting his waist from any movement. It was not uncomfortable but it roused him from his deep sleep, so he had to know that  
whatever it was. ‘Divine retribution!’ he thinks when he grips the restricting object and was taken aback when it was fleshy and soft….almost like an arm. 

His rational part of the mind tried to tell him to double check since he was sure he was supposed to be alone in bed while the sleep-induced part was telling to go back to sleep. In the end he decides that ‘It’s too early to think’ and just burrows deeper into the soft bed.

The soft bed that was currently vibrating with soft snores.

Jaemin shoots up as fast as he can before turning his head at the person sleeping beside him, whose arm was still around his waist and whose face looked so angelic plus peaceful that Jaemin opts to let his irrational panic go. 

The emperor was curled up on his side, an arm slung over Jaemin’s waist while the other was supporting his own head. The lower half of Jeno’s body was covered by the blanket , similar to Jaemin’s lower half. Thankfully, their legs weren’t tangled, just briefly touching. Jaemin reaches a hand to smooth his possible bed hair and any unwanted drool or minute objects in the corners of his eyes. 

Satisfied, he then made a mental checklist as to what could have transpired last night for them to end up in this position. Surely, they didn’t get naked or started kissing each other. Jaemin’s hand rushes to his shift, it was on so he negates the idea (but not without spending a minute blushing for even thinking of it). They also certainly didn’t sleep beside each other so-

It didn’t take long before the memories from last night came rushing back to his mind. His relationship with his highness was authorized last night by the palace priest, in front of the royal/high-ranking crowds and most importantly, in front of his parents. Jaemin gulps at the reality of it all then took a deep breath and willed himself to calm down. He also didn’t want to wake his highness in his hazy panic so early in the morning. 

The chirping of birds had alerted him it was merely an hour before the sun rises. Jaemin never had the opportunity to sleep in given that they run a restaurant to survive and especially since he grew up waking up early help with his parents in preparing for another day. He wonders if his parents will manage the restaurant well even without him; Jaemin makes a mental note to ask Jeno later if they can visit just to make sure. Waking up later than his usual time was still new to him. Waking up next to the emperor was another story.

His attention goes back to the emperor’s arm, towards the lean torso and ultimately, to the emperor’s peaceful sleep. Jaemin wonders if this is how domesticity works. Then, it hit him. They weren’t sleeping within an arm’s length besides each other. Jeno had made sure to give him space before drifting off to sleep. The pink-hired boy then decides that maybe, his emperor was just fidgety in sleep or was sleepwalking- or is it sleep-moving (?) and ended up beside him?

Maybe. 

A groan interrupts the pink-haired boy’s train of thoughts and the arm tightens its hold on his waist. The action caused Jaemin’s shift to ride higher than the blanket that was thankfully covering him . He tries to stifle his gasp but his attempts to lower it below his hips were hampered by Jeno who was unconsciously burrowing deeper into Jaemin’s side. 

Getting frantic that his shift wasn’t going to cover him up anytime soon, Jaemin inhales deeply before bringing a hand to gently tap Jeno’s face. 

“Jeno, wake up. Wake up, please.” Jaemin repeats gently as Jeno slowly opens his eyes in a sleepy daze.

“Wha- something wrong?” Jeno asks before mindlessly rubbing his cheek to Jaemin’s open palm. Jaemin really wanted to coo over Jeno acting like a cat. 

“Y-your arm is causing my shift to- to uh…” Jaemin was unsure in wording the situation but he needs to do it for his modesty’s sake. ‘We not even married yet and I don’t want to come off as liberated! Appa and father raised me well!’ Jaemin thinks before saying:

“Jeno, you need to remove your arm because it’s lifting my shift up from my body.” Jaemin was still trying hard to stop the shift from going up higher than his hips. He may have  
been wearing underwear but still, the idea of Jeno seeing his bare skin was a bit too much. For now, at least.

Jeno raises his head up in slow comprehension before turning beet red, realizing his own am was slung over the pink-haired boy’s waist. A flash of pale skin proved the other’s claims. The shift was now partly bunched at his hips and Jeno immediately took off his arm and covered Jaemin better with the blanket in the process. The latter immediately arranges the shift in its original form before covering his face in his own hands.

“D-did you see-“

“No, I WASN’T – THE SKIN WAS JUST THERE!”

“SO YOU DID SEE! JENO!”

“I’M SORRY. I DIDN’T MEAN IT”

Jaemin was sporting an embarrassed blush while Jeno uttered strings of apologies, mentally slapping himself at his actions. 

“It was an accident, no need to beat yourself up over it.” Jaemin says. He was secretly happy that Jeno reacted so cutely instead of- nope. Jeno is not a lecher so Jaemin dismisses the weird thought.

“B-But”

“Let’s just start over, today is going to be beautiful. You didn’t see anything unusual nor did anything embarrassing happen.” Jaemin narrates, despite the lingering shyness in his heart.

Jeno thinks that that he wouldn’t mind seeing ‘unusual’ again but he keeps it to himself for the fear of a flustered Jaemin. The latter got out of bed and offers a hand to the emperor. 

“Good morning Jeno! How was your sleep?” A bright smile accompanies the warm greeting.

Jeno smiles back. It was going to be a beautiful day indeed.

The empero accepts the slender hand and pulls himself up, to stand before his pink-haired consort.

“Good morning, Jaemin”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HO HO HO <3
> 
> Another day, another update (sorry it's quite short though, I will compensate later for longer and more interesting chapters; I can't just leave you with my favorite clichéd cliffhangers) I also can't thank you readers enough for bearing with me in this fic :'(  
> Your comments and reactions are like fuel to my engine (I just hope this engine won't be too rusty with more ideas.) 
> 
> Fun fact: I wrote this chapter while drowning with KHAN's vocal prowess (I'm your girl) so if you think the outcome is quite different from your expectations, blame those two beauties xD 
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS & ADVANCED HAPPY NEW YEAR :)


	9. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So… should I call the servants? I should be heading back to the house too. Donghyuck must be sad alone.”
> 
> “He’s with Mark. I seriously doubt that”

*********

After that eventful morning, they had their first breakfast together and Jaemin was accompanied back to his house by Donghyuck who did not bother to hide his smug look when Jaemin was clothed with the emperor’s simple long pao. They slowly made their way on the path towards the consort’s house. 

“Just so I can wipe that smirk off your face, nothing happened.”  
Donghyuck’s smile just widened. “Oh ho, that’s not what I heard when the servants were preparing your breakfast earlier. I only heard snippets, like ‘shift riding up someone’s hip and the emperor’s string of apologies’.”

Jaemin was startled at the news: “How did- were there servants stationed outside the room?” He asks in a horrified voice.

“Obviously. In case you forget, the person you slept with is the emperor. Who knows what kind of danger might befall on him and his consort. Not to mention your loud voice in the morning. Everyone must’ve heard it.” Donghyuck deadpanned. 

“I- I did not sleep with him! We just-“ Jaemin thinks of better term, one clean of suspicions”- fell asleep on either side of the bed without touching each other-“

“You know you’re making it sound worse than it is.”  
“Y-yeah. Sorry”

“I am just jesting, Nana. I know nothing happened; just a series of unusual events.” Donghyuck burst out laughing after relaying his thoughts. Jaemin chases the attendant with a promise of a headlock if he caught him. 

.................

Jeno, on the other hand, spends his bath time contemplating his actions earlier. He was still embarrassed of his own clingy nature whenever he sleeps. He should have made sure there were enough pillows separating him and the pinkette.

“Your highness, adviser Kim Doyoung is already here. He is accompanied by the intern from the royal pharmacy.” A servant announces from outside.

“Oh, so I will finally meet the rumoured intern who caught Yukhei’s attention.” Jeno muses as he got up from the tub to get ready.

Once he was done, he met his visitors on the living area. His Doyoung hyung was chatting animatedly with Huang Renjun. They seemed to be talking about the recent advancement in the palace’s researches for new medicines.

“Your highness.” Both of them say and bow once Jeno makes his presence known. The raven-haired emperor just waved his hand to settle formalities. 

“Good day to the both of you. To what do I the pleasure of this visit?” Jeno says when they were all settled; him in the spare chair while the two facing him sat back on the couch.

“My name is Huang Renjun, your highness and I am here in behalf of the lead pharmacist to inform you of his success on the research he made. He would like to request permission to meet you soon. He seemed eager to discuss the details with you.” Renjun seemed timid and yet he delivered the message with utmost professionalism. 

“Understood. Thank you, Renjun”

“Just doing my job, your highness” Renjun replied earnestly.

Jeno turns to his royal adviser. “What about you Doyoung hyung?” 

“I’m just here to deliver your schedule for today. It seems I will be adding the meeting with the royal pharmacist on the bottom part.” Doyoung shrugged with a smile. He nudges Renjun and teasingly asks him if he knew a certain Wong Yukhei.

“H-he’ s the commander of the palace’s security?” Renjun replied with a hint of red on his cheeks.

“Yes he is. Have you seen more of him these days?” Doyoung continued while sending a wink on the emperor’s way.

“He’s doing his rounds well. After all, that’s his job and I think he’s cool for doing it responsibly.”Renjun says with absolute admiration on his eyes.

Jeno smiled sincerely and asked, “Oh he is? I’m glad to hear it, then.”

“But he seems to be twice as lively whenever he passes by the pharmacy.” 

“I genuinely have no idea why.” Renjun seemed adamant avoid the subject with flaming cheeks now. Doyoung only smiles wider and says,”You’re a good kid, Renjun. Keep doing well during your internship. ” Renjun nods vigorously before flashing a wide smile. 

To Jeno, Doyoung says, “Your highness, we should get a move on for today’s schedule”

“All right. I’ll see you around, Renjun” Jeno says as parting while Doyoung gives a small wave.

Renjun rises and bows before leaving. Doyoung stands and retrieves Jeno’s head gear from the bedside table and gently attaches it to Jeno’s head. 

“Do you think I can spare time for uh-“Jeno was now arranging the belt on his long pao with precision. 

“For your Jaemin?”

“Yes.”

“Your free time starts after sunset.” Doyoung sounded hopeful regardless of the tight schedule.

“We have that much things to do today?” Jeno wanted to spare time for Jaemin today. A dinner or a simple walk will do; he really wanted to have time to get to know Jaemin more. 

“Yes. Several people wanted to request audience with his highness today. Probably has something to do with the recent flooding by the west side of the empire. I believe the Suh’s already made solutions to help them but I think they wanted help with the wannabe thieves taking advantage of the disaster.”

“Oh, that is serious. I need to be on my toes for that. Call in Mark later, we’d need his ideas on this matter. I take it he’s not yet busy with Donghyuck in his marriage preparation? ”

“Not yet. I think they’re letting the week pass before going all in with the preparations.” Doyoung fixed theback part of his highness’ long pao and they were good to go.

“Good. I think with you and Mark’s help we can solve the people’s problems with more efficiency”

Nevertheless, their days were spent in domestic bliss despite Jeno’s tight schedule as emperor. As the father figure of their empire, he did not allow himself to be lazy especially on the matters concerning the economic stability and political affairs.

His stress was palpable during war meetings with some tense neighbours of the empire. Jeno’s end goal during those meetings will always be peaceful negotiations no matter the tense atmosphere. He knows he sometimes lose himself in his work

Thankfully, Jaemin became his anchor to a life that he keeps apart from the person who has to lead the empire. Most days the pink-haired boy would visit unannounced to the emperor’s chamber. He is either accompanied by Donghyuck or carrying with him a warm pot of the emperor’s favourite food. 

Jeno never gets mad whenever Jaemin comes around. They both completely disregard the rule: No one must visit the emperor unannounced. Jeno was all too happy to break that rule, he doesn’t voice it but he loves getting surprises in the form of the pink-haired boy. 

Jaemin, though overly patient with him, began to worry when he noticed the bags under his highness’ eyes whenever he was around. 

The issue on the flooding was slowly but definitely getting better with Marks’s constant monitoring of the area and posting more soldiers to enforce peace. The people were starting to move on form the disaster (thankfully no dead bodies) and with the help of the emperor, build back homes and grow crops again. However, it was also taking up more of his time. 

One particular day, when Jeno was just finishing a meeting with the Suh couple on financial matters, he is reminded of his supposed courting to his consort. Adviser Doyoung scolds him, 

“You’ve been too focused on your duties as emperor. What about Jaemin?”

“Well, we’ve been having dinner together twice a week. H-he cooks for me.” Jeno does not know who he is trying to appease: his Doyoung hyung or himself. He admits he has been lacking to the person who he promised affection and due courting.

“He’s not a servant, Jeno”

“No, I don’t treat him as such, hyung. He feels more like home.” Jeno was now fixing the strewn paper decorating his royal table. Doyoung, on the other hand, stops him and looks the emperor in the eye to say: “He is a home that you should be cherishing instead of unintentionally neglecting due to your work.”

Jeno is then promptly reminded of Taeyong and Jaehyun’s faces when they bid their son goodbye; they had promised him that the emperor will take care of him. Jeno mentally slaps himself for forgetting. 

“I know.”

“Good.”

“Hyung, can you call Chenle and Jisung please?” 

“May I ask why?” Doyoung asked, a hint of smile playing around his lips. Whenever Jeno gets a sharp look on his eyes, Doyoung knew better than to contradict his highness. 

“I have a plan.”

………….

Jaemin stops scanning his cooking scroll. 

He had taken the liberty to borrow scrolls from the palace library and study various cuisines that might make his emperor happy. The pink-haired boy wanted Jeno to relax, even just from their simple dinner dates, even if sometimes his highness decides to continue royal duties immediately after the scrumptious food. 

Jaemin did not let himself feel neglected; he knew the significance of Jeno’s hard work for the empire. 

However, he also couldn’t help it if he ‘missed’ the emperor who made his heart flutter. Jaemin gently rolled the scroll back to its original placement. He opts to semi-lie down on the couch and stare at the ceiling, contemplating his feelings for the emperor.

“I really miss-“

A series of gentle knocks ceased his monotone. Rushing to the door (hopefully expecting someone famed for his eyesmiles) the pinkette opens the door to a smiling Chenle. Now, it wasn’t a rare occurrence for the young messengers to visit Jaemin on his house. In fact, he loved having them for tea or for simple games when they were not tasked by Jeno to deliver messages. 

“Greetings, Nana-hyung.”

“Hello, Chenle. What brings you here? Oh, and where is Jisungie?” Jaemin cheerfully asks while ruffling the boy’s cabbage-colored hair. 

Chenle just smiles impossibly wider before saying: “He’s on a different task. I’m here because of this.”

The cabbage-haired boy snaps his fingers and immediately, two servants bearing beautiful bouquets stepped forward. Both bouquets were meticulously styled but arranged differently; it consisted of white chrysanthemums, peonies, lilies and eye-catching lotuses. 

Jaemin was in a trance; the flowers looked so pretty and fresh. Though a bit sad because they were plucked, Jaemin was grateful to whoever thought of giving him such beauteous blooms. 

Donghyuck quietly appears beside Jaemin and gestures for one of the servants to let the pinkette hold one bouquet. Jaemin happily opened his arms for the one swathed in black decorative paper for flowers.

Upon closer inspection, Jaemin notices that the lotus was centrepiece for the bouquets. Just as he was going to ask more, Chenle clears his throat and says:

“Beautiful flowers fit for a beautiful person indeed, Nana-hyung. Royal florists Sicheng and Yuta sends their regards to the emperor’s first consort. Na Jaemin deserves the perfection and purity of the exquisite lotus and that he deserves a happy union with his highness as the lilies display with vigour. The peonies project beauty, reproduction, honor, class and richness that should be showered upon the consort. Lastly, the chrysanthemums represent nobility and elegance that his highness has found in Jaemin.”

The pinkette giggles as he listened to Chenle’s words on the meanings of each blossom and was gently tapping the soft pink petal of a lotus when he asked: “So, the royal florists sent these beauties?”

Chenle shakes his head slowly, “His highness personally asked for these bouquets to be made based on his perception of you, Nana-hyung. Sicheng and Yuta-hyung merely sent their regards since they haven’t been able to attend the royal dinner when you were introduced as the emperor’s consort.”

“Oh” Jaemin now had a reason to blush; cutely hiding his face in the bouquet he was holding. The servants almost cooed at the act. Donghyuck on the other hand laughs at his reaction while reaching for the other bouquet for the pinkette to acknowledge. Once free of the blooms, the servants left.

“I should be going now, hyung. I think I need to find Sungie. Oh and here’s a little note from his highness. I should’ve given this earlier.” Chenle mumbles as he hands a clean parchment to the pinkette. Jaemin accepts it with a smile and thanks Chenle for the effort. 

“Wow. I almost thought his highness forgot about our little Nana here with all the duties he have. Give him a kick for me, Lele. He may be emperor, but he shouldn’t make Jaemin feel lonely.” 

Donghyuck snorts unattractively but Jaemin knew that his attendant was only worrying for him. 

“No way! I don’t want to lose my job, Hyuck-hyung. Why don’t you do it, instead? You have Commander Mark-hyung to protect you” Chenle snickers. 

“Whatever, kid. Now run along before Jisung gets lost trying to do that task without you.” Donghyuck shoos Chenle with loving eyes before turning to Jaemin. The cabbage-haired boy does not forget t wave at Jaemin before taking off towards somewhere.

“Let me put these flowers in a vase. I’m guessing you’d want them to last longer than being pretty by swathed in these decorative papers.”

“Let me help-“ Jaemin offers to help but is silenced by Donghyuck’s eyes widening comically. They seemed to gesture to the paper on his hands. The attendant gently gathers the flowers from Jaemin’s arms and said: “You obviously have a note to read. Moreover, I’m free right now so take the time to read it.” 

Jaemin simply shrugs and allow s the sun-kissed boy to leave with both bouquets. He opens the neatly folded parchment and read:

 

Nana, 

Did you like the flowers? Those lotuses reminded me of you so much. Also, I would like to apologize for neglecting you these past few weeks. You deserve all my time and affection yet I had forgone my duties to you. Worry not, Nana. I plan to make up for the time lost that I should have spent with you.

Jeno

 

All feelings of doubt that had tried to creep up on Jaemin’s heart vanished. 

“So, how’s the letter, Nana?”

“Stop being nosy, Hyuckie.” But Jaemin hands the letter to Donghyuck cheerfully. After being the receiving end of the sun-kissed boy’s squeals on his engagement with Commander Mark, Jaemin thinks he should return the gesture. 

“HOW SWEET but seriously, he shouldn’t ignore you again and we’re all good.” Donghyuck comments after reading. Jaemin responded by taking back the letter and hugging it close to his chest. 

“I’m sure he’s really reflecting on it. I also don’t want to force him to choose his duties over me. As long as he needs me, I will be here.” Jaemin retorted. 

“Oh ho, you sound like a lovesick puppy to me.” Donghyuck raised an eyebrow but a sly smile painting his lips.

“As if you’re not one too, whenever Mark leaves for his job.” 

“Fair point.”

“Now, why don't we go inside to chat about my motif for the wedding.” Donghyuck lowkey whined.

“Okay okay. You’re lucky I don’t have to cook for his highness today so I can make time for you. Doyoung hyung told me earlier he would be working till late for today.”

“Hey! I deserve your attention, too! really hope his highness will follow through with his promise on that letter.”

“I trust him.”

Donghyuck just smiles warmly at Jaemin’s words and gently ushers the pinkette inside the house. 

…………….

“TY-hyung, someone is looking for you!”

Taeyong stops wiping the recently vacated table and looks at Jungwoo. He was the newest recruit of the restaurant since Jaemin has been invited to live at the palace. It was almost baffling how Jungwoo appeared when Taeyong and Jaehyun were worrying about how to cope with the load of work without Jaemin. 

At first, the couple was hesitant on hiring people to work for their restaurant especially since the word got around that their son was now the emperor’s consort. Jaehyun was cautious of people who had ulterior motives on getting close with them. He was rarely relaxed around people these days whenever some approached him and tried to get more intel on the emperor and his son. Jaehyun could very well protect himself but the idea of someone trying to harass Taeyong or Jaemin was out of the question. He turned down applicants as soon as they introduced themselves. 

But when a sweet-faced boy knocked on the restaurant’s door early in the morning, the couple were distracted from their preparations for another day at the restaurant to entertain the prospective applicant. He introduced himself as Kim Jungwoo who heard from a friend’s friend that the Na restaurant needed manpower. Jaehyun was a cautious man, but something about Jungwoo’s innocent and polite demeanour changed his opinions on hiring help. It took Jungwoo three days to earn the trust of the two. The couple was secretly glad someone like Jungwoo actually asked for the job to either wait or cook for the customers, it took half the burden of running a restaurant in a bustling empire. 

“Can you take over for a bit while I go see whoever it is, Jungwoo-ah?”

“Of course hyung.” Jungwoo takes the cloth that Taeyong was using to continue wiping the table. He hummed while he worked, one of the features that Taeyong liked on Jungwoo. He was happy-go-lucky and downright a cheerful person. Jaehyun even swore that their new recruit was born from a sunflower itself.

Taeyong moves towards the restaurant’s door and opened it. A familiar orange-haired boy was bearing a letter in his hands and an almost bored expression on his face. Nevertheless, it didn’t stop Taeyong to reach over and pinch the boy’s cheek. 

“Jisungie, how are you? Is there a problem at the palace?” Taeyong asks after pulling away, realizing that the boy might not always be bringing good news or messages. 

“Nothing’s wrong Taeyong hyung.” Jisung replies nonchalantly but with sincerity. Taeyong feels relief wash over him. 

Apparently, after the many letters and gifts that both Jeno and Jaemin sent them over the weekends, the orange-haired boy started to address the elder as HYUNG instead of their mouthy titles and last name. Neither Jaehyun nor Taeyong minded the honorific, it was endearing to them.

“I came here to deliver this. The carriage will be arriving here later with commander Yukhei to accompany you.” Jisung supplies while handing Taeyong a letter and a small bouquet of peonies, lilies, lotuses and chrysanthemums. 

Taeyong gasped at the elegant arrangement of flowers. “Is this for us?” 

“Yes, emperor Jeno personally chose the flowers and the type of arrangement. He says he’s sorry, by the way.” Jisung replied, now with a solemn tone. Taeyong wanted to ask why but the incoming people alerted him that he needs to go back to his work. 

Jisung just nodded and offered parting words before leaving. 

“Who was it, Yongie?” Jaehyun seemingly materialized by Taeyong’s side. He was holding a tray full of water glasses. The blooming flowers and parchment didn’t fail to catch his eyes.  
“It was Jisung. He said his highness sent these to apologize. I wonder why.” Taeyong replies wistfully.

He eyes the new customers who settled themselves at the table by the window. 

“Hey, hey. No worries. I’ll handle them. Read the letter.” Jaehyun soothes his hard working husband with an eskimo kiss and goes off to wait on the customers.

Taeyong sighed at his husband’s sweetness before balancing the flower on his elbow and opened the letter with dainty fingers. 

 

Na Taeyong-hyung and Jaehyun-hyung,

Greetings! I would like to invite you for lunch at the palace today (as a surprise for Jaemin, if you’d agree). I also have to apologize for being so late at inviting you both to the palace for bonding. Work and duties have been too stressful but I know I should have learned to balance time for the empire and for the people around me. I promised I’d take care of Jaemin but it was turned the other way around; he has been the one to care for me these past few weeks and I am frustrated that I was unable to repay his willingness to stay by my side. Please come visit us, it would surely cheer my beloved if he knew we would be spending the day together.

 

Lee Jeno

 

Taeyong was tight-lipped when he finished reading the letter but not because of Jeno’s apparent neglect for the pinkette. Rather, Taeyong knew emperor Jeno would be stressing over his job especially since the flooding; the emperor was expected to open his arms for help. Jaemin was most probably the one reminding his highness to rest and eat, if Taeyong was right about his guesses on emperor Jeno’s tendency to work hard. 

Their beloved emperor was human, too. If anything, Taeyong was happy that Jeno had contacted them for this matter. He would have to ask Jaehyun and Jungwoo to close up early; they wouldn’t pass this opportunity to visit their son and spend time with their future son-in-law. Taeyong now understood when Jisung had said that commander Yukhei would be accompanying them later towards the palace. 

He folded the letter gently and held the bouquet tightly with his other hand.

“So what did I miss?” Jaehyun was done tending the customers who were now scarfing down the food they ordered. Jungwoo was manning the front with his ever-bright smile.

“We have a lunch date to attend, honey. Get ready” Taeyong answered with a smile. He moved towards the counter and asked Jungwoo to bring out a spare vase to place his flowers.

Minutes later, when the customers had left, the trio slowly cleaned up the restaurant and closed the windows and got ready for their trip towards the palace. Jaehyun learned the details from his husband and was adamant on meeting the emperor and their son as well. 

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to accompany you to the palace, hyung?” Jungwoo asked as he rearranged his hair into a cleaner bun at the top of his head.

“Yes, I would love to introduce you to my son. I bet he would be glad to learn that we have a new crew for the restaurant.”

Taeyong replied with a warm smile. There was no way he wouldn’t bring the sweet boy with them.

“I think his highness wouldn’t mind too. He’s a kind emperor.”  
“Of course he would be.” Jungwoo agreed. 

They got ready and was waiting by the door when the royal carriage pulled up. Several soldiers in horses were covering the rear and front of the carriage. The emperor didn’t want to risk getting them in danger, it seems. Taeyong was secretly glad though that his highness had not decreed them to stop working or transfer to the palace. He and Jaehyun loved their job and they did not want to stop cooking and making people smile with their food.

Commander Wong Yukhei got off his horse from the front ranks and politely greeted them with a smile. Jaehyun and Taeyong greeted back just as energetically. They introduced Jungwoo to Yukhei and vice versa. However, both couples were oblivious to the silent message passing over the two’s eye contact. 

“It’s good to see you both so happy and healthy, hyungs.” Yukhei said after shaking hands with Jungwoo. The sweet-faced boy just smiled at the exchange.

“Right back at you, Commander Wong. How is the palace? Is emperor Jeno and Nana doing well?” Jaehyun replied as Jungwoo helped Taeyong to get inside the carriage and followed.

“Oh, all is well. I just hope that this lunch date that his highness planned will be a success. He really plans to surprise Jaemin with you guys. He said it has been too long since you all had a proper bonding time.” Yukhei replied as he gestures for Jaehyun to get inside.”

“Indeed. Let’s talk more later, commander.”

“Of course, hyung.” Yukhei then firmly closes the carriage door and climbed his horse to guide the carriage towards the palace. Inside, Taeyong and Jaehyun sat side by side on the seat opposite to Jungwoo. They chatted in obvious excitement; they will finally get to see their son again. 

On the other hand, Jungwoo was quiet and seemed to be taking in the scenery from his side of the window. What the couple in front of him did not know was that he was actually a soldier employed by the emperor to watch over them. 

He was an exceptional soldier, seemingly adept with covers that no one would suspect him. He silently thanks his emperor for giving him this job instead of sending him again to undercover missions; he had begun to like this family. He did not mind working for them; they were kind to the core and Jungwoo was a sucker for affection as Taeyong had exuded when they finally accepted him. Jaehyun was a bit harder to reach but soon enough, he had proved himself worthy of their trust. 

Jungwoo did not regret accepting Jeno’s orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while but I hope you'd like this update. 💚 
> 
> (erratum: lunch date instead of dinner date my gosh I'm starting to be forgetful, thank you GaelleTL for the heads up) 
> 
> Oh and if you guys wanna hound some ideas at me, you can find me here: https://tellonym.me/DDDAYUM


	10. True to the Consort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin does not need an apology.

********** 

“I don’t know why you have dress me up, Hyuckie. His highness is surely not expecting me to visit him today.” Jaemin said as his friend arranged the hanfu elegantly on his figure. Donghyuck just giggled before shushing Jaemin, saying: “You don’t need a reason to be pretty every day, Nana.” 

The hanfu that the pinkette had donned was white with purple splashes; it made him look even more innocent and beautiful. 

“You really know how to compliment me, Hyuck.” Jaemin teased as he styled his own hair into a soft bun behind his neck, held by a singular tassel. 

The pinkette never forgets to don one of his highness’ gifts every day. It was Jaemin’s own way of showing he was loyal to Jeno. As cringe-y as it sound, Jaemin liked it whenever Jeno’s eyes would swim on his form when they meet, noting his eyes linger for a moment on one of the gifts he chose for his consort.  
Although they wouldn’t be meeting today, Jaemin was still consistent on that idea. 

“Why don’t we take a walk before your lunch, Nana? I bet you’d also like to sneak a peek on your beloved.” Donghyuck suddenly suggested. 

“Are you seriously telling me to distract his highness, Hyuck?” Jaemin was holding back laughter at the absurdity of Donghyuck’s statement. He also added, “If he gets mad, I’m betting he’d postpone your wedding.”

Donghyuck guffaws at the idea but was adamant on pulling Jaemin along with the idea of a walk around the palace. The pinketter also did not need to know that Donghyuck was part of Jeno’s plan of a lunch date with his family.

So, the only task Donghyuck needed to do was to successfully guide Jaemin to the venue, without the pinketter noticing, of course.

They set off towards the great staircase leading towards the main entrance of the palace. When they reached the top however, Donghyuck gently steered Jaemin away from the throne room and the banquet hall; they moved towards another long hallway that Jaemin hadn’t noticed before. 

Donghyuck was rambling: “I’ve been trying to tell Mark that even if he loves watermelon, it didn’t mean that our dessert for the party after the wedding will solely be watermelon. I mean, not all guests would be liking that fruit, right?” 

Jaemin smiled inwardly at his attendant and replied, “You should tell him directly that it would be nice to have more than just watermelon for dessert, Hyuck. Dancing around the subject won’t do much. If you’re going to get married soon, communication needs to be the key to keep your relationship strong.” 

Jaemin knew that underneath Donghyuck’s sassiness was the sensitive heart that was out for affection to people around him. 

Donghyuck nodded surprisingly solemn, “I know, I’m just afraid he might say our differences will divide us or something. I’m new to this Nana, so is Mark. What if it won’t work out? I’ve seen some marriages fall apart and it scares me.”

Jaemin stopped walking and faced the sun-kissed boy, he gently engulfed Donghyuck in a hug. Who knew that this embodiment of the sun suffered from doubts too? “Hyuckie, I want you to be honest with me. Do you love Mark?”

“Yes, with all my heart.” A tear escaped the sun-kissed boy’s eyes. 

“Are you willing to stay with him?”

“What kind of question is that? Of course I am willing to stay with him. I’m putting a ring on him, for goodness’ sake” Jaemin was glad that Donghyuck’s sassiness back. Even in tears he still looked intimidating, Jaemin thought.

“Then, are you super sure you want to be with him forever? For better or for worse? In sickness and in health? To be his equal until the day you both depart this world?” Jaemin was now trying to dab Donghyuck’s tears away with his handkerchief.

“Am I getting an impromptu wedding vow practice in the middle of the palace’s hallway right now? BECAUSE YES, YES AND YES! I LOVE MARK!” Donghyuck was laughing with tears now but the tears were of relief and gladness that someone like Jaemin was here to reassure him and were real to him, regardless of statuses.

He gave the pinkette another warm hug as his way of saying thanks.

Donghyuck didn’t plan for this to happen, he only wanted to talk and distract Jaemin from realizing the lunch date that the emperor was planning. However, he got a real sweet heart-to-heart talk with the pinkette and was greatly reassured from his stupid doubts. 

Donghyuck thinks maybe time spent without the commander was making him more anxious. He should also be focusing on delivering Jaemin to his highness. 

“Hey, Nana! Hi, Hyuck how are- oh why are you crying and hugging?” Renjun suddenly appeared from the hallway opposite to the consort and his attendant. He was carrying a box of what seemed to be more parchment filled with medicinal words and sketches. 

“Hi Junnie! Donghyuck and I were having a walk and suddenly this dummy got all tear-eyed over Mark’s love for watermelon so-“ Jaemin earned a well-deserved slap on his arm. He laughs at Donghyuck’s shy face.

“You’re really something, Nana. First you were all sympathetic and now you’re selling me short to your best friend.” Donghyuck said before turning his attention back to Renjun who was giggling at their exchange.

“So uhh, I heard that the emperor is planning to-“ Renjun was cut short off his words when a certain Yukhei came up behind him and placed a hand over the younger’s mouth. Donghyuck wa secretly glad that the commander had stopped the intern from spilling Jeno’s lunch date surprise for Jaemin.

Instead of getting curious, Jaemin only looked excitedly at the newcomer and Renjun. He was undeniably rooting for their love, completely forgetting to be curious as to why Yukhei had to cover Renjun’s mouth. 

The intern was obviously not oriented about the surprise and was now blushing furiously as he realized whoever it was behind him; their height difference was enough to trigger Jun’s raging blush.

“Y-yukhei! What are you-“ Renjun spluttered once he escaped from Yukhei’s hold. He was now tightly gripping the box with mixed surprise and shyness. 

If Yukhei wasn’t too focused on keeping Jeno’s surprise in the presence of Jaemin, he would have noticed Renjun’s heart eyes and shy gaze. Instead, Yukhei was eyeing Donghyuck and signing for him to get a move on towards the venue. Obviously, the arrival of Yukhei meant the arrival of the Na couple at the palace as well. Donghyuck and Jaemin needed to get there soon. 

“Oh ho- Our little Renjun is actually getting shy around-“ Jaemin was unable to continue his teasing because Donghyuck was already pulling at his arm, pretending to sign Jaemin the universal message of ‘let’s leave the two lovebirds alone, shall we?’ Jaemin could only smile wider and eventually let himself be dragged and left parting words for his best friend: “See you later, Renjun! You owe me detailssssss!” and a wholehearted wave goodbye to the commander. 

Seeing his best friend and his crush awkwardly noticing that they were now alone made Jaemin chuckle inwardly.

When the consort and his attendant were already out of earshot, Yukhei faced Renjun and said: “I’m sorry for covering your mouth earlier. You see, the emperor planned the lunch date as his surprise for Jaemin. He actually invited his parents, too.” 

Yukhei also wanted to take advantage of this moment to confess to the intern; since his courting plans always get side-tracked whenever he visits the pharmacy.

It seemed that the other would always be busy and unavailable thus Yukhei couldn’t find the best time to confess. 

Renjun could only nod at the explanation and replied, “Oh my gosh, I almost spoiled it. Don’t be sorry! I should be thanking you for the help! I would’ve ruined the surprise if it weren’t for you.” 

The intern was busy forming apologies to the commander that he did not notice the determined spark in Yukhei’s eyes; as if he was planning to confess or something. 

Yukhei nodded to show that he was listening and gave the intern a wide smile that had Renjun’s heart beat irregularly. The latter, sensing that Yukhei probably had nothing else to say, bowed and attempted to leave politely. 

The commander, who was only weighing the next words that he has for Renjun, immediately grasped his arm and blurt out: “I know you already recognize me as the commander for the palace’s security and all, but I want to introduce myself formally to you, Huang Renjun. I uhhh… I learned about your name because I asked around and I really wanted to ask you out for dinner or lunch or breakfast if you’d allow me. Oh and my name is Wong Yukhei” 

Yukhei wanted to slap himself hard for the awkward and illogical sequence of his words; he thinks he should have started with the introduction, confession and asking Renjun out properly. Now, the commander wonders if he will ever have a chance with the boy who was now gaping at him with wide eyes.

“Uhm, Renjun? What I meant to say-“ Yukhei was now anxious because Renjun wasn’t saying anything at all. 

“Yes. I heard you the first time but… is this real? Are you really asking me out?” Renjun replies timidly after his long silence. Yukhei was glad he wasn’t totally ignored by his crush. The hint of sass in Renjun’s first few words fuelled the determination in Yukhei even more.

“Yes. I know it all sounded weird or illogical but I can’t hide this anymore. I like you, Renjun. I really like you since the day you set foot inside the palace to work your way in the pharmacy internship. Everything about you draws me in and if you want reasons to know as to why I like you, I think it would take days for me to enumerate it all. Please allow me to take you out on a date and court you.” Yukhei says, as if the words were his lifeline and Renjun was the storm in his sea.

Renjun was dumbfounded. His crush actually confessed to him! He pinches his arm hard and realizes that all of it were real; especially the huge puppy right in front of him. 

He had to thank Donghyuck and Jaemin later for this moment; if they weren’t getting emotional on the hallway, all of this wouldn’t have happened (though Yukhei’s courting was already a given no matter the situation).

“Yes. Yes! Of course I’ll go on a date with you and I am allowing you to court me.” Renjun replies vigorously as he return an equally warm smile back to Yukhei.

Nevertheless, the commander brightened up and did a cute victory dance right in front of the intern who burst into peals of laughter. 

They looked so happy and in love that they didn’t notice they already linked their own hands together; after Yukhei had mysteriously placed the box that Renjun was holding to the ground beside them. “Thank you, Renjun for giving me a chance with you. I swear I will do my best to make you happy.” Yukhei says with sincerity shining in his eyes. He gives Renjun’s hand a kiss on the back of it.

Renjun snorts, “Yah, we’re still on the courting and dating part. I haven’t said yes to being your lover yet. You’re making it sound like we’re already engaged.”

Yukhei loved the sassy tone of Renjun. For him, it was the signal that the intern had already started to open up to him and not shying away like whenever Yukhei tries to talk to him at the pharmacy. 

“Well, I’m confident that we will get to that later anyway so why not start making you happy from this moment onwards?” Yukhei sweetly replies and kneels so suddenly that Renjun almost gets a heart attack only to find out that Yukhei was only picking up the box in his free hand. 

“Aww, don’t worry Renjun. I will be down on a knee in front of you sooner than you think.” Yukhei winks as he noticed that Renjun was beet red when he picked up the box neatly. As Renjun was about to say that he still needs to deliver it to the pharmacy, Yukhei tugs them both towards the right direction and smiles at the younger. “Let’s get this box delivered first then we can have our own lunch date. I believe his highness is busy with his own.”

Renjun chuckles but nods and teasingly scolds the older for jeopardizing the emperor’s safety for a date. 

“Nah, he has Mark and Jungwoo there. Those two are like three Yukheis combined. No one will lay harm to the emperor and his new family”

Renjun only smiles at the reply and allows himself to be lost in Yukhei’s warm hand and words. 

 

……………..

 

”They looked so cute together! If only I could paint that moment forever I’d do so in thirty minutes! My Junnie deserves a good and happy love life!” Jaemin squeals as Donghyuck leads him to wherever. He still has not noticed that the sun-kissed boy was now smiling conspiratorially at himself as they neared another set of huge doors by the end of the hallway.

“Yeah. They’re like a match made in heaven, only they are second to me and Mark.” 

“What about his highness and me?”

“Oh, so now you’re getting bolder at lumping yourself with his highness.”

“I’m working hard on my confidence, thank you very much Hyuckie. So?” Jaemin laughed at his own sassy remarks. He was indeed already adapting to his role as Jeno’s consort.

“You and Jeno belong together. No need for matches and all.”

“Aww, Hyuck.”

“Anytime, oh esteemed consort.” 

Jaemin was about to retort but Donghyuck tugged at is arm; he notices that they have arrived at a grander gazebo surrounded with beautiful blossoming trees. 

It looked like it came out of the drawing books that Jaemin had seen when he was younger. ‘Fictional beauty’, Jaemin thinks as he was lead towards the entrance. Donghyuck was glad that the trees positioned by the opening was keeping the figures from the view of the consort. It would have ruined the surprise if Jaemin saw the people he loved immediately.

Inside, Jaemin’s parents and Jungwoo were seated and poised to surprise the pink hair. Commander Mark was standing behind their seats and immediately whispered the arrival of the consort and his attendant. 

“Surprise! Surprise!” Taeyong and Jaehyun couldn’t help but say when Jaemin stepped inside. The pinkette was beyond surprised and elated to see his parents in the room. He swallows back tears as he was engulfed in a warm hug so familiar since his childhood days.

Jungwoo smiled at the cute reunion. He stood as well to welcome the pink-haired consort. 

The gazebo was decorated with some of the blooms that were prominent outside. Lone vase standees were surrounding the table that was aesthetically placed in the center. The chairs were even designed with throw pillows for maximum comfort. 

Jaemin sees Mark and nods at him; the latter nodding in return before facing his approaching fiancé. When Jaemin meets Jungwoo’s eyes, he smiles shyly and mouths, “Are you the new recruit?”

Jungwoo nods and thinks that Jaemin is cute for immediately finding out his identity. 

Meanwhile, Donghyuck moves towards Mark and gave a peck on his cheek. They clasped their hands and enjoyed the warm scene before them.

“You did well, honey.”Donghyuck positively preened and smiled at Mark in return. Together, they made their way out of the gazebo and signalled for the servants to tend to the family’s needs.

Jaemin settled down in the seat between his parents, subtly trying to locate the only person who planned this surprise lunch date. He was instead met by Taeyong’s mischievous gaze.  
“Looking for someone?”

“Uhm- well, I thought his highness would already be here.”  
“He’ll be here Nana. I think he still has something to do.” Jaehyun replies, soothing the pinkette. Jaemin leans closer to his appa’s shoulder.

Jaemin was showered with so much affection and compliments from his parents- ranging from the beautiful hanfu he was wearing to the beautiful glow on his cheeks. He was introduced formally to Jungwoo who Jaemin thought was really soft and cute that he teased his parent for already replacing him. Jaemin earns eyerolls from both his parents and was teasingly tickled in return for thinking such a thing. Jungwoo also assures Jaemin that he was not replacing him but rather helping his parents run the restaurant. 

Jaemin grins happily as he gave Jungwoo a hug for being such a sweetheart. 

Just then, Jaemin’s widens his eyes when Taeyong pulled out a picnic basket they used whenever they decided to camp out from the restaurant on holidays.

It seemed heavy so Jaemin helped Taeyong set it up on the table. It looks like Jeno had specifically requested for his parents to prepare the food; seeing as Jaemin had mentioned in one of their dinners that he missed the food from home.

“But you can cook your favourites here too” Jeno had said when they were done eating dinner a few weeks ago. 

Jaemin chuckles in response and says, “It’s different. Having your father or appa cook for you is … a special thing.” The pinkette had then pushed the emperor towards the bathroom. Jaemin thinks Jeno deserves a good bath before tucking in to bed. 

The consort shakes away the memory as Taeyong aimed a spoonful of Jaemin’s favourite Malatang soup towards him. The latter hears his appa laugh at the action but it does not stop the pinkette as he received the food happily. 

The moment was so wonderful that Jaemin wished for it to be ingrained forever in his mind. However, it was still missing something or someone.

“Having fun?”

Jeno’s voice was like a beacon of hope to Jaemin’s beating heart. The screech of the chairs was all everyone heard before Jaemin had launched himself into the emperor’s surprised arms. 

Jeno could only smile before righting himself and Jaemin before moving towards the pinkette’s parents and giving a kiss to the back of their hands.

Jaemin giggles as Jeno steers him back to his seat and takes the seat opposite his consort. Jeno also nods at the presence of Jungwoo who was doing well in acting as if they hadn’t met before.

If emperor Jeno wanted to keep Jungwoo’s real occupation a secret to the family, then he would be abiding by the emperor’s wishes. Besides it would be safer if the family did not know that. 

“I missed you.” Jaemin shamelessly say as Jeno had settled himself.

If someone had told the Jaemin of yesterday that he would be shamelessly saying this words to his highness, he would have laughed at the absurdity but the Jaemin of today had missed Jeno too much to care.

“I know. I do too which is why I planned all this for you.” Jeno slips a flower in Jaemin’s left ear.

“We are glad you invited us for this surprise, Jeno.” Taeyong says. 

“No, hyungs. Without you both, it would have been any less of the surprise I planned. If anything, I should be thanking you for helping me.” Jeno replies as he lowers his head in apparent shame.

“Jeno, it’s okay. Don’t blame yourself. I think even Jaemin himself knows how it might be kind of complicated to be promised to a person who is dedicated to serve everyone. You’re a good person.” Jaehyun comfortingly says.

Jaemin takes his appa’s words as a sign to lean closer to Jeno and say, “I’m fine as long as you are fine, Jeno. I am your consort and I intend to stay so I forgive you.” Jaemin says and happily kisses Jeno’s slightly pink cheeks. 

“Now that’s settled let us treat you kids to real, good food that Taeyong made. He says and I quote you bothneed the nourishment after that long week, end quote.” Jaehyun cheerfully divides the soup and other side dishes to serve to the couple before handing one to his husband. Jungwoo also received a healthy amount when he was politely asked by Jaehyun if he wanted some too. 

“You also did great by helping that town after the flooding, Jeno. I’m proud of you” Jaemin adds as he picks another spoonful of soup. 

Jeno smiles shyly as he himself digged in to the spicy crackers that Jaehyun had baked for special family occasions. 

Taeyong was engaging them all in a fun conversation about the customers in the restaurant, occasionally babying the emperor and Jaemin asking them about their nutrition within the palace and healthy practices like seeping well or resting whenever they felt sick. Jaemin felt like he never left home. 

Jeno also thinks it felt good to be part of this home. When they finished the food, Jeno snapped his fingers and one servant came up, carrying another bouquet of flowers- this time it was roses and something was gleaming on the stem.

Jungwoo softly gasps and excitedly turns to Taeyong and Jaehyun who had the same reaction as him. Jaemin was the only one who still haven’t taken a good look at whatever the gleaming thing on one of the stems.

“Jaemin, this is the worst time to do this, just after our first little fight-“ Jeno says as he was handed the bouquet and faced the pinkett.

“Was it even a fight, Jeno?” Jaemin giggles but suddenly gasped when Jeno got down on one knee and offered him the flower saying, “but I think you deserve this. After my own stupidity, I thought it would be sentimental if I gave you something that will make you remember that I think about you, wherever I am, whatever I am doing when I am not with you.”

The ring was lined with tiny gleaming diamonds and shone silver in the ray of the sun. It was attached to a necklace that was carefully arranged in the sea of roses.

“A ring within a necklace?” Jaemin gasped. He accepts the roses and ushers Jeno to stand. Instead of taking it off the flower, Jaemin opted to engulf the emperor in a bear hug. 

“It’s a promise ring, Nana. I very well can’t ask you to marry me yet but I want this promise ring to do its part by reminding you that I think of you always.”

“Sounds like an engagement ring to me, anyways” Jaehyun teases as Jeno’s ears redden at the malice-less jab.

Taeyong only laughs and nods happily at Jeno who looked like he was seeking permission to give this present to their son. Jaehyun was not even fazed when he signals Jeno to put it on the pinkette. Jungwoo only smiled at them, supportive in all he is. 

Jeno then gently parts from Jaemin’s hug to take off the necklace from the rose stem. He slowly brings it up to Jaemin’s neck and asks the pikette gently to hold up his hair. Since Jaemin already had his back towards Jeno, he missed the gaze that lingered on his neck when his fingers lifted his hair out of the way. His parents, however, enjoyed the blush that covered Jeno’s face. 

“You’re enjoying it too much, your highness.” Jungwoo teases and earns a friendly glare from the emperor.

Jeno hastens in clasping the lock and in the spur of the moment places a gentle kiss on the skin of Jaemin’s neck. The latter squealed as the sensation registers, he hears the laughter of his parents and jungwoo’s snickering. Jeno twirls him around to face him. 

“You like it?”

“I love it."

“I’m happy.”

Jaemin nods and again wraps Jeno in a hug. They separated when Taeyong clears his throat.

“Nana, Your appa and I give you blessing.” Taeyong was smiling a cheshire grin at them.

“Blessing for what?” Jaemin was confused. Jeno seemed to get it and nodded solemnly at his parents before saying thank you.  
Jaemin was now pouting when he realizes he was the only one not getting the reason. Jeno sighs happily and tilts Jaemin’s head to face him. 

“They’re saying yes to us going on a vacation, Nana.”

“What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2019, everyone! 
> 
> It's DAYUM and a fresh update for this au (it may be listed under completed but I swear, it's still not the end.) I hope the update was to your liking. I had to make several edits since I was beginning to succumb to my RENMIN tendencies. (I ship a lot of NCT members sooo 😉) 
> 
> Still, I'm gearing up for the upcoming end and possible extra chapters for the other otp's. 🌝 
> 
> P.s. I've been drowning you guys with sooooo much fluff should I add some angst? Or more fluff to rot your hearts with NOMIN? Let me know 😉 
> 
> P.s.s. more cliffhangers 😂


	11. Severance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too many secrets undisclosed.

***********

 

"A vacation? Seriously Jeno? What about the empire?"

Jaemin wasn't being a killjoy by asking these questions, he was only concerned for the when the emperor would be spending some time away from the palace.

Jeno looks closely into the eyes of the pinkette.

"I don't leave my empire defenseless when I am not around Nana. My royal adviser Doyoung hyung would be the one to watch over the empire for when we leave. He's the wisest among the council of elders and they trust him well. Also, I'm assigning Mark to do Yukhei's job since I will be needing Yukhei to aide us towards the place."

Jaemin really admires the emperor's dedication to his empire. He also thinks that Doyoung hung would be trusted when it comes to the matter of the palace. 

"Where are we headed to, then?" Jaemin asked when they were now seated back in their chairs. 

Jungwoo was now silently adoring the roses in the table, seemingly entranced by the blooms. However, in reality he was listening intently and keeping check over their surroundings.

Taeyong was smiling at them," Don't bombard the emperor with too much questions, Nana. If he thinks it should be kept as surprise,let him be."

Jaehyun jokingly adds, "Yeah Nana. Let him spoil you" 

Jaemin pouts at his parents' idea of siding with Jeno in keeping a lot of secrets.

"Your highness and everyone may I be excused for a moment?" Jungwoo suddenly asks.

Jeno sees the passing look that Jungwoo sends him, a subtle way of asking if he could meet up with the other commanders 

"The comfort rooms are located to the north side of the hallways, after two corners." Jeno cheerfully replies. Taeyong, Jaehyun and Jaemin only nodded as Jungwoo stood politely and left. 

"I hope he won't get lost." Jaemin sighs, recalling his first few weeks spent getting lost in the palace hallways. 

"He won't be" Jeno replies while sipping water from a goblet. He misses the sudden suspicion in Nana's eyes as he offers the water jug to the parents. 

"Why won't he? I got lost everytime I try to navigate the hallways alone" It was then that Jeno noticed the underlying suspicion in their conversation.

"Because he can ask servants to show him the way, which you probably forgone when you were to excited to deliver your latest cooking discovery and find me" Jeno chuckled, hoping he didn't add to the suspicion. 

If there was one thing he did not want, it was putting Jaemin and his parents in danger. If bandits or bad people were to lay a hand on his new family he would be raining vengeance upon wrongdoers. If he had to keep Jungwoo's identity a secret, he would even if it meant lying to the peoplw he had started to care for. 

"True. How could I have not thought of that!?" Jaemin replies, all suspicion gone. 

They spent the afternoon in sweet bliss of family. Jeno learned a lot about Jaemin, even embarassing baby stories he got from Jaehyun and Taeyong. Jaemin also demanded to know more about Jeno, saying it was only fair. 

"I think only Doyoung hyung would be happy to share about stories of me since he declares he is my mother and father in one body" Jeno says placatingly.

"Worry not, dear friends! For I too, have stories to tell about our darling emperor" All eyes turn to the figure of Donghyuck who had returned from wherever Mark had lead them earlier. 

"Hyuck! Come join us, then!" Jaemin enthusiastically replies and almost trips in his hanfu when he tried to pull the attendant towards his seat. 

Donghyuck then says, "but that is a story for another time. Your highness-" he addresses Jeno-"the royal adviser is looking for you. It seems he has something to discuss about the uh.. vacation you're planning with the consort" Donghyuck adds a smile, hoping to mask whatever pressing issue it was that might worry the Na family.

Fortunately, Jeno gets the silent message and stands. He gently apologizes and tells the family to continue their time together while he attends to the matter. 

"Excuse us" both Jeno and Donghyuck says as they exited the gazebo.

Jaemin waves to him as he leaves with the sun-kissed attendant. The servants cleaned up the remaining plates and replaced it with fresh fruits and sweet wine.

"Now, let us hear about that story we heard when you spent the night in the emperor's room?" Jaehyun teasingly asks once the two were out of earshot. 

Jaemin visibly blushes as he starts to recount the event.

................

 

"Jungwoo, glad to see you again. How is your mission?" Mark greets him and Donghyuck engulfs him in a hug. 

The sweet-faced soldier smiled at the two of them and replied, "Working at a restaurant than seeing more blood at the field is surprisingly better. I like the Na couple and they have been treating me well." 

"We seriously scored lucky when Jeno chose Jaemin huh." Mark mutters happily. 

"Indeed. A family of kind and beautiful people" Donghyuck agrees. 

They fell in an easy chat when Yukhei arrives and the slight blush on his cheeks told the trio that he had been with the person he's courting.

However, the easy atmosphere turned serious when Yukhei said in an even voice, "Full report on your duties at the Na restaurant."

Jungwoo replies with an equally even voice the activities, squabbles or disruptions in the restaurant owned by the Na couple. There was almost none except for the usual squabble of some patrons that sometimes got too much drinks but Jungwoo's effective solution to stop them was a dangerous glare and angling of the kitchen knife that he was carrying at that time. Luckily, the couple were manning the kitchen so Jungwoo was free of questionings and was able to shoo the troubling customers. 

Yukhei and Mark nodded at the report and immediately went on with their reports with the palace security and frontline issues. Donghyuck, the only one who wasn't a soldier, made a point to prepare water and some fruits to nibble on when the reports were ongoing. 

The three of them were fully effective and powerful when they worked together. Their brotherhood and friendship ran deep, especially their vows to protect their emperor.

All was well until the royal adviser joined them hastily. 

"I have both bad and good news. But first, I'd like to ask, where is his highness?"

Donghyuck immediately replies, "still with the Na family".

"Good. I need to confide this piece of information to the three of you and Donghyuck of course." Doyoung takes a deep breath before continuing, " His highness needs to take that vacation with Jaemin. He is not safe here."

"What do you mean?" The hard edge in Mark's voice sealed the tense atmosphere.

"An anonymous threat letter was sent to the palace this morning." 

"So? That doesn't mean we should get scared of. We can take care of it to the best of our abilities-" Yukhei was muttering.

"No, listen. That letter was thrown along with a fire pot to the small bamboo forest fronting the consort's house." 

Donghyuck gasped at the information while a vein had made its way to Mark's forehead. When he realizes that not only was Jaemin in danger it also meant Donghyuck could be too, his anger began to simmer. 

A frightening sight, the enemies of Mark would say. 

"The fire was unable to spread because the force of the throw and trajectory had emptied most of its dried hay and gasoline content. Not to mention, the bamboos are still freshly grown and did not easily catch fire. However, the letter enclosed in some fire-proof cloth had been found by one of the patrolling guards. The news still haven't reached the consort's household so the panic was contained before it was spread."

"And the contents of the letter are?" Yukhei was aldo getting angrier at the realization that someone got through his line of security to commit that atrocious act.

"It was a declaration of rebellion against the emperor. What's worse is that they are targetting the person of his highness' affection to make him succumb" Doyoung replies grimly. 

"That can't be! Why would there be people rebelling? Everyone loves Jeno!" Donghyuck cries. 

Mark then snaps out of his dangerous haze and draws soothing circles in Donghyuck. He needed to be rational; this was Jeno and his consort at stake. 

Jungwoo clears his throat and offers his idea: "I'm thinking on a band of rebels rather than the totality of people. Working at a restaurant have openwd my eyes and senses to the perception of the common people."

"Indeed. That would make sense. Maybe even that band is only making a move now because his highness would be probably entranced by his new consort. A loophole, they might think."

Yukhei snorts, but there is no teasing in his tone when he says, "That's where they are wrong. We are not going to give them the satisfaction of putting his highness' life or Jaemin in danger."

All five of them nodded in grim resolution.

"This vacation. You say this will be necessary for the couple?" Donghyuck asked. 

"It is timely indeed but a risk." Jungwoo comments. 

"I suggest this vacation will be kept a secret and a false announcement on the emperor being sick would do the job. These rebels will surely fall in the trap and possibly attack the palace directly. This is where Yukhei and Mark will come in, they will lay out plans and trap these rebels by hook or by crook. The consort and his highness would be out of danger for the most part." 

The adviser was now plotting so many plans to solve this problem. Yukhei and Mark's brows were furrowed at the prospect of battle within the palace but this was the best entrapment they could get without endangering the people. Yukhei and Doghyuck were also worrying about the servants and especially their friend Renjun who might be caught in the crossfire. If the rebellion did strike.

"What about his highness and Jaemin's safety when they leave the palace?" Jungwoo questions. 

"You will be accompanying them." Doyoung replied grimly before adding, "Renjun, Donghyuck and the Na couple will be sent to the camp in the east side of the empire where there are still soldiers who were assigned to assist the flooded people. That way, they are safe. I will also be enlisting the help of General Moon Taeil. I believe it would cause him great happiness to be of use to his hignesss again even after his retirement."

Yukhei was relieved to hear that. General Moon was a force to be reckoned. He had been the one to train Yukhei, Mark and Jungwoo in the art of battle. The Na couple and Renjun would be safe.

Mark also tightens his grip on Donghyuck's hand. He thinks that the wedding can wait, their safety was priority. 

"Does that mean the palace would be bare of the servants? Won't the band realize that it will be a trap?" Donghyuck was confused. 

"Soldiers will be working undercover as servants to trick the band if they do get inside the palace. That way, the rebels will slip and relax when they notice that no one expects them."

All of them were silent, pondering the plans. All of it were based on hypothetical situation but no one made light of the safety of the empire. 

"Donghyuck, we need his highness' presence right now. I will be returning to the throne room awaiting him before proceeding to the war room. We will regroup there.-" Doyoung then turns to Jungwoo- "Jungwoo, after Donghyuck has successfully brought Jeno out of the gazebo, I want you to make an excuse to be absent from work. Also,tell the couple that his highness will be needing their expertise in the flooded fields to feed the people and soldiers. That way they won't be rid of their job while away from their home. They can be of help with payment from the treasury of course." Doyoung was going on, determined not to leave a detail unplanned. 

Jungwoo nodded. All five dispersed and Jungwoo followed Donghyuck towards the path to the gazebo.

"This is scay. I can't seem to fathom all this is happening too fast." Donghyuck whispers.

"Shh, don't be scared Hyuck. Trust in Doyoung's plan. It will all work out."Jungwoo replies. The hard edge on his eyes were gleaming as Donghyuck sniffed in response. 

When they reached the entrance of the gazebo,Jungwoo felt his heart lighten when he hears the happy conversation of the family. Apparently, the consort was being teased by his parents. Jungwoo then sighs as Donghyuck had sucessfully pulled out Jeno from the gazebo. The emperor had a dangerous glint in his eyes when he signals for Jungwoo to go in. It seems that Donghyuck had filled him in with the primary details of their meeting earlier. 

"Catch up in the war room later, but first make sure the family is safe in the guests' house. No one will be stepping a foot within the area of the consort's house." Jeno ordered befor power walking towards the throne room, Donghyuck following him and filling information as the emperor had asked for more. 

Jungwoo saluted before going inside. It was going to be long ride.

............

Jaemin was still wondering why Jeno had sudden decision that to hire his parents to have a feeding program for the flooded people and the soldiers rebuilding the town. It was as if the decision was made on a whim but Taeyong and Jaehyun were more than happy to comply. They also surprisingly allowed Jungwoo to have a break from the job (according to them, the people from the flooded area will volunteer to help in the cooking and all).

Their lunch date went well but Jungwoo's appearance after Jeno had left with Donghyuck had brought a sense of dread to Jaemin. Not that he doesn't trust the sweet guy, it just felt off. 

Jaemin was snapped from his train of thoughts when he realized Jungwoo had led the trio to a separate part of the palace; not the consort's house. He was about to ask when Jungwoo announced that his highness had requested for the three of them to retire in the guest's house. Despite having a myriad of questions, the pinkette decided to go along with it. This was Jeno after all, he trusted him. 

Taeyong and Jaehyun had retired to the living area of the guest house but before Jaemin could follow, a hand stopped him.

"Jaemin-ssi. Can I have a word with you?"

Jungwoo looked serious. Jaemin's sense of dread was increased by a fold. He hoped it was nothing serious. They slowly made way towards the porch, away from the couple. 

When Jungwoo had gently asked him if he could keep a secret, Jaemin could do nothing but nod confusedly but promised to not freak out or anything. The cute pleading face that Jungwoo had on was persuasive. 

So Jaemin learned that Jungwoo was not a commoner but rather another commander/soldier under Jeno's orders. Jaemin wanted to feel disraught by the sudden reveal but knowing Jeno's careful nature, he calmed himself from the idea. He had to listen to Jungwoo.

Jungwoo apologized for the lies he had to make; all of it were important in order to protect his parents. 

"Why do you have to apologize when all of it was done for my parent's safety? It's okay, Jungwoo-hyung. What disappoints me is why Jeno never told me. He should have confided in me." Jaekin sounded calm but the tiny bit tone of hurt was present. 

"Don't be mad at him, Jaemin-ah. He only wants what's best for your family. He is calculating, yes but he does not intend to lose more of families." Jungwoo replied. He laid a gentle pat on Jaemin's shoulder.

Jungwoo also told Jaemin that he will be accompanying them in the vacation. The information about General Moon going to protect his parents at the recently flooded area also soothed the nerves in Jaemin. 

Jungwoo sighs before bidding the consort goodbye; he needed to catch up in the war room. 

.................

Somewhere in the deep of the city where darkness is a friend to the small band of people who revelled in it: 

"The intel says the crown will be leaving with the consort in two days. It seems that they think it is the wisest decision in response to our movement." A raspy voice announced.

Another figure, sharpening a halberd added, "funny how we can trust this intel. Are you sure it's legit? We can't have a no one sa sabotaging our plans."

The raspy voice laughed. Coldly. "Oh we can trust that person. He loves gold too much to lie."

"Then the crown can obviously bribe him twice or thrice the amount we have!" The others chorused.

With a loud rap of his cane, the raspy voice boomed: "Do you not have any brains? Of course I laid out an elaborate trap if that person ever messes up. The family he loves and the honor he is working hard to maintain, I believe that won't be easy to sacrifice when all the job he has to do is LISTEN and REPORT." 

The others silenced themselves and nodded, seemingly satisfied by the assurance.

"You better not be wrong, old man or else." The halberd-wielder hisses before swinging it only a few centemetres away from the former. 

But the old man loved threats; he was no stranger to it. 

"Of course, XioaJun. Nothing less for the future emperor that this empire deserves."

Another deadly swing and Xioajun disappears into the bustling city night life. The old man only shakes his head in response and dismisses their band. 

They had to be ready for their next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and angst it is! 💛 stay tuned for more 😉


	12. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His sins were his own to bear.

************

A sob. 

The sound echoes in the same dark part where the band of rebels previously met the night before. 

"I already told you what I know "

Another sob.

Sniffles and huffs originate from the same person who was facing the seemingly harmless old man that has the smile of a cold, deadly snake. One that is ready to strike with precision and manipulate his prey to heed, obey.

"I will know if you are lying, little one. Do not forget our deal. One toe out of line, one slip of the tongue and your family will suffer. Better yet, that commander of yours will be an equal sacrifice."

Cold laughter. 

"If you want to keep that little title of yours and your family well-fed with the gold we pay you,  
THEN DELIVER!"

"Y-yes. Yes I will." The little one hugged his own arms closer, as if closing in from the world will erase this mistake. 

The mistake that he should never have decided to make. 'As if I had a choice', he thinks as he slowly treads the way back. The old man was already slinking away in the darker parts of the alley. 

Cackling. Cold, rough cackling. 

"I'm sorry..."

 

"I'm sorry.." 

 

"Nana, I'm sorry." 

 

And Renjun sobs more. 

 

..................

 

Jeno was a sweetheart to the empire. His eye-smiles are his signature identification; his soothing voice a sign of relief for the people. 

But when angered, that Jeno is nowhere to be seen. The emperor that replaces Jeno is cold and calculating, he meticulously examines details twice or thrice to come up with the most efficient solution, borderline to ruthless if someone he cares for is involved.

And this emperor was present in the war room, calmly chilling the spines of his subjects: Jungwoo, Mark, Yukhei, Doyoung, Donghyuck and the late comer General Moon. The others were used to the emperor in his cold moments but this time, with a special person at stake he was ruthless. A complete 180° from the Jeno from the lunch date and throne room, giving audience to the people in need. 

"How could this have happened? What if the consort was staying at his house today? Or the servants and attendants were with him and that firepot reached them?" Jeno was now murmuring to himself while Yukhei was trying to appease Jeno while stating reports from the guards on duty. He may been embarassed of the breach but Yukhei was not to dwell on mistakes. He had to act best for the safety of the palace.

Mark also was by no means at ease with the idea. He was fuming but leveling it to think clearly of the counterattacks they had to plan. His hand tightened at the thigh of his fiance who was unexpectedly called within meeting by Jeno himself. 

Donghyuck could only hold himself together; this was necessary to prepare himself in case the attack ever happened. He won't allow himself to be parted from Mark so he had to be strong.

Jungwoo was by far the calmest but everyone knew this was Jungwoo in clear calculating mode too. He was analyzing best strategies (not for the palace but for the vacation slash flight of the emperor and consort from the palace). 

General Moon, though late, was able to read the tense atmosphere and severity of the situation. He was momentarily welcomed by the emperor with a brotherly hug and was ushered to sit at his left side (since the royal adviser had taken the right side of the emperor.)

"As of the moment, every perimeter of the palace is guarded by enough number of soldiers while the men handling the bows are constantly patrolling their areas. We need long range combatants partnered with swordsmen to counter any types of weapon-wielding rebels." Yukhei finishes. The tight grip he has on the parchment left creases. Jeno sighs and nods.

"Very well. I can only hope that this is the last mistake we make. Royal adviser, enlighten us with the plan that you proposed." Jeno continues. 

Doyoung then explained his idea while looking at every one with searching eyes. As the royal adviser, he should be wary of the possible situations that they will face. The emperor's deceptively cool face seemed to stiffen when the idea of the vacation as a cover- a way for them to escape, was announced. 

"You're suggesting that I flee from the empire that I am protecting?" The temperature of the room had gone down a notch. 

However, Doyoung was not deterred- the safety of the emperor was foremost. "Forgive me but this idea is not one I crafted for the sake of showing your highness as a coward. This is a double-edged plan to get those rebels and keep you safe at the same time." 

The realization dawned in Jeno's eyes. He trusts his hyung with his life. Literally. Kim Doyoung who had raised him will surely not allow tragedy to befall upon the empire. The emperor sighs as if to dispel whatever pessimist thoughts he had and placed his hands on the tablee before them.

Lee Jeno was the emperor. There was no time for him to dwell in negativity. He needed to act fast. 

The others in the room noticed the change in his highness' demeanor. If earlier he was cold and calculating, this time he was allowing logic to overrule abject irrationality. 

"I trust this plan. Commanders, General Moon and attendant Donghyuck if you have any more ideas to say or any suspicious activity that you have observed within the palace, now is the time to speak." As much as it pains the emperor to inject suspicion among his subjects, it was necessary. The breach and unease that have spread among them could only be traced to the roots- the possible spies from within.

Simultaneously, the others looked at one another- but not of suspicion but as if to clarify their thoughts with a glance. 'No one' they seemed to scream with their eyes.

No one offered their thoughts, none of their circle had acted differently or suspiciously. Adviser Doyoung breaks the silence: "Then the outsider must be someone new to the palace. Someone that we have carelessly admitted through some sort of system that had been unfortunately a loophole." 

Donghyuck lowers his eyes as Yukhei grits his teeth. These actions did not go unnoticed by the others. Surprisingly, emperor Jeno did not push the two to explain their behavior. 

Kim Doyoung silently praises his emperor for not acting rashly. They needed honesty and trust rather than pointy fingers at the moment.

General Moon adds: "We don't need to be divided so we can eradicate this pressing matter. We need complete honesty and trust for all of this to work." His gentle smile contrasted the battle-worn eyes that have seen so much. Yet, his kindness was still present. A plea for hope rather than bloodshed.

Jungwoo nods, "If this spy had managed to gain entry then it is possible that we have begun to trust that person. And by chain reaction, he/she must have felt the same for us. Otherwise, that spy should have found a way to get the consort or his highness near the bamboo forest at the time of firepot being thrown inside. In the event that we do capture that spy, it would be a illogical to deny him or her a chance to explain himself/herself."

There were mixed reactions: Mark and Jeno with furrowed eyebrows, Donghyuck and Yukhei with a sense of hope, General Moon and adviser Doyoung with nods of encouragement.

"Let's look at it this way, if we manage to pin that person, then we can reverse whatever sick proposition that the band of rebels dealt with the spy." Doyoung excitedly says. 

"How can we be sure that this spy or person whatever will not be another bloodthirsty, crown-craving rebel?" Mark hisses. 

Donghyuck feels tremor from the tight grip that his fiance had on his thigh. It seems that he was still not calmed down from the possibility of Donghyuck getting hurt. 

The sun-kissed boy gently pried Mark's hand off his thigh and drawn circles on it to calm the other. He whispered soft 'it's okay' and 'I'm here' to fully assure his fiance.

"Mark, no one got hurt today. Literally. Except for the poor bamboos that got the brunt of the firepot. Listen, I think the spy knows about the lunch date and the location where his highness and the consort were today. Yet the firepot, supposedly deadly and effective when hurting the targets were thrown at an isolated spot." Jungwoo explains. 

"W-well, regarding your statement earlier.. about that system where we allow entry to people in the palace? There is only one for this season- the process of selecting from the best batch of interns to become pharmacists of the palace." Donghyuck quietly says. He eyes Yukhei who looks pale in the room's light. His face shows strong disbelief but loyalty was stronger. He gestures for Donghyuck to continue.

After all, the palace was open for applications and internship for titles that they can earn with hard work, dedication and loyalty. The season for scholars were way over but the season for choosing pharmacists were ongoing.

A heartbeat. Two heartbeats. 

"There were several passers but only one remained- Huang Renjun." Donghyuck finishes just as his tears spilled.

"Hush, Hyuck. It's still not decided yet. We are merely guessing-" Mark said.

"Unfortunately, it is a fact that Renjun is the newest palace resident aside from the consort." Doyoung sounded relentless but he too, voiced a tiny uncertainty. 

A deadly silence. 

"Are you also implying that Jaemin could be part of the rebels?"

The unbidden thought of beautiful, elegant Jaemin orchestrating a dangerous game swept through their thoughts. Doyoung had never shook his head so fast at the words of Lee Jeno. 

Surprisingly, Yukhei was the one to recover first. 

"I will handle Renjun alone if you will allow it, your highness."

The hard edge of Yukhei's tone made Jeno agree. They were closer and surely, Renjun would be more open to someone closer to his heart. 

The meeting continued with the strategies to trap the possible rebels who would dare to attack the palace. Even the convoy for the emperor and his consort have laid out plans in case they get into an ambush. 

It took them another three hours to wrap up all the plans. All of them wore grim faces but the promise of victory in their minds.

"This meeting is dismissed. I expect you all to be where you are posted. All information that has been said here will remain with you and no one else. Moreover, it would be wise if the consort will know none of the words exchanged-" Jeno heaves a sigh. Another secret kept from his consort. -"Until Yukhei will deliver with his plan, we do not make a move. Instead, we fortify the security in the palace until the day that Jaemin and I will leave. The entrapment plan will proceed as we have discussed. I trust you all." The emperor says before gesturing for General Moon and adviser Doyoung to accompany him to the emperor's abode.

"I trust you know Huang Renjun's location, hyung?" Jeno asks Doyoung. They were now walking slowly. 

"He's on a day off from the palace your highness. After the success they uncovered with new medicine, he had politely asked to visit his family." came Doyoung's reply. 

General Moon hums and adds: "This Huang seems to weigh a lot to you, Donghyuck and Yukhei's minds." 

"He's a friend to them, General. He is also Jaemin's best friends so I've heard" Jeno replies for Doyoung who had gone silent. 

It was apparent that they were torn from defending and suspecting their little friend.

"Then I suggest we make this plans of ours most effective in eliminating the rebels and saving that poor boy then." General Moon exhales as he gives a gentle pat to both Jeno and Doyoung's shoulder. 

...............

"Xiaojun. Are the men ready to intercept the crown's convoy?" The same raspy voice asks the halberd-wielder now known as Xiaojun.

"More than ever. We've been planning this for so long, nothing will get in our way." 

Xiaojun smirks at the tip of his blade before eyeing the old man with distaste. He hated having to push his trust to this old man. 

The old man that claimed to be called Yoseob from his glorious days as one of the ruthless generals of the palace way before the kindhearted emperor Lee Jeno had ascended the throne. The new emperor had cut away all ties to bloodshed and conquering cities in favor of puny peace. The new crown's principles had not sat well with old man Yoseob's love for victory through divide and conquer. 

Xiaojun scoffs at the memory of Yoseob's pledging to his 'supposed' right to ascend the throne. Of course, he should have been the empeor. If only his parents weren't too cowed by the idea of claiming his birthrights at the palace. Apparently, in the dawn of Jeno's coronation there was an announcement that whoever was the nearest kin of the royal family was invited to come forward but his poor, peace-loving parents had denied him the possibility of ruling the empire. 

"Xiaojun, our little Xiaojun. You are destined for far more great things than simply being the crown." He remembered his mother had crooned when they decided to leave the city in favor of the town east of the city. 

The town that had been flooded a few weeks ago.

Xiaojun could still hear the anguished cries of the people who had lost their livestock to the flood, although no one was accordingly hurt, his parents were missing. 

Their bodies had not resurfaced in all those weeks that he waited.

Day after day after day Xiaojun was left to think. Think. Think.

Until he came upon the idea that if only he was emperor, if he had only claimed the rights to the crown he would have prevented all of it to happen. In the hazy desolation, Xioajun thought that he could have prevented the flood IF ONLY HE WAS EMPEROR. 

His thoughts had swirled that he would have ordered more bags of dirt to form wall against the possible increase in the height of the river during rain. (What he failed to know was that the flood was irrevocable. The best bags of dirt to form a strong wall had been flicked by nature). 

Xiaojun's proud mind went further and further until the day Yoseob arrived with his band of scraggly rebels. At first, he doubted everything the raspy old man had said until he was able to produce an old folded painting that showed his mother and the current emperor's father were related by blood. 

"You should be the emperor by all rights! It is time you claim what's yours!" Yoseob rasped. His fingers making dents on the painting. 

Nothing was more appealing at that moment. 

So they planned, planned and then came the day that the crown had found a consort. The most beautiful loophole that all of them could ask for. 

A weakness that they can exploit to make the crown bow down.

The exciting thought brought Xiaojun's mind to the present. He regards Yoseob with the same distaste, "You let the intel go?"

Yoseob scoffs back, "He was useless. The only information I could get are the same; the crown and consort leaving and that. It seems that the palace will be bare of the most powerful commanders because they will be accompanying the crown." Yoseob cackles. 

Xiaojun frowns, "Then that leaves the palace unguarded." 

"Oh indeed. The best time to divide and conquer!" Yoseob cheers coldly.

Xiaojun lapses back into his thoughts, if that was the case....

"Then I will lead the ambush. I deserve to claim the crown from his head by myself." No trace of hesitance was to be heard from his voice.

Old man Yoseob could only agree; after all, he only used the teen so he could get a free scapegoat should their plans fail. What better way to save yourself than use a lone blood relative of the crown if they get caught?

................

 

That night, Renjun unexpectedly visits the guesthouse where he knows the Na family is resting, most probably by Jeno's orders. 

The little one sighs sadly, he was happy that the emperor had decided for the lunch date today. Coincidentally the moment that Renjun had spared the information of the consort's house location. 

He did not want Jaemin to get hurt or involved in any other way but the rebels had caught hold of his family. The gold he could disregard but the idea of his beloved family at the mercy of deadly rebels made Renjun's blood go cold.

For the duration of his internship, he had worked under dual pressure to survive: to earn his profession and to save his family from the grasp of the rebels.

For months he had endured their whims and being their string doll. He endured. He denied himself of the freedom to be happy until the day they were free. Renjun had kept to himself, Jaemin was too busy at the restaurant to notice the sudden dark circles in his eyes. Renjun was too deep in the palace medicinal building to make friends or contact his bestfriend. He had no one.

Until the commander of the palace's security came by their pharmacy. Always with the excuse of doing his rounds consistently, the commander became Renjun's beacon of hope. He was the sun in his darkest days. 

With a booming voice and cool demeanour, Renjun had fallen for Wong Yukhei. 

When Jaemin opens the door, Renjun hurriedly wipes the tear tracks. He had to apologize. He had to warn Jaemin.

His sweet, beautiful best friend and his family did not deserve to suffer the same fate as him.

As he was about to step under the light of Jaemin's room, a large rough hand covered Renjun's mouth and the other hand lassoed on his torso making it impossible to make a noise nor move away.

Renjun's eyes widened at the thought of an intruder within the proximity of his best friend and his family. Maybe the old man had sent his goons to follow him. It could be one of the deadly assassins that the old man boasted when Renjun tried to break free from the stupid set up. 

'NO!' He wanted to yell. His sins were his own to bear.

'NO PLEASE! LEAVE THEM ALONE!' Fresh tears made their way on his cheeks.

No amount of thrashing could save him or warn Jaemin. The pinkette looks from left to right in the darkness, hoping to find whoever was it that knocked on the door. 

"Maybe it was the servants. Oh well." Jaemin audibly mutters before closing the door again. 

The body behind Renjun maneuvers them both farther from the light of the guesthouse. Renjun feels faint. He had too much pressure for a day.

But before he gets to pass out he hears the intruder say: "You have a lot of explaining to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greeting, readers! 
> 
> As always I am thankful for the people who has not left me to rot with this fic 😭
> 
> Your enthusiasm in guessing and suggestions for the plot are very much welcomed! I feel invigorated each time I read a comment, critic and ideas. Thank you! 💛 
> 
> Although I would have liked to drag on the mysterious 'intel' and suspense, I couldn't dwell on the idea of using NCT as antagonists! 😂 My fingers always find a way to make them surprisingly good to the core. 
> 
> Whoa, TMI! TMI! 
> 
> I just had to add Xiaojun in the fray, huh? (Also, I don't hate Yoseob for using his name as an evil, raspy man. I just didn't want to make up weird names to fill it out😭) Moreover, expect more of NCT OT21 in the fic. 😉 
> 
> I guess that's all for today. Please stay tuned to the next update!


	13. First move: Decoys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The troubled look does not suit the emperor. Jaemin decides to wipe it away with what he know best: trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, readers! I really am sorry for keeping you wait for this chapter. Your Dayum was too busy trying not to drown with school works and whatnots. I hope this chapter will be to your liking.

*************

"Jaemin, did you pack all the necessary things for the travel?" Taeyong lovingly asks Jaemin the same time Jaehyun questions whoever it was at the door. 

Jaemin only shrugs.

"I don't know. Maybe it was a servant who forgot to bring something and went away after knocking." He replies as he gathers the clothes that the other servants brought him from the house.

Until now, Jaemin wonders why they couldn't just retire at the consort's house. It was not like Jeno would be joining them anytime soon. 

Speaking of Jeno, he had not seen the emperor after the lunch date. Not that it ruined the mood of his parent's visit but it would have been better if he stayed longer. 

Jaemin sighs and smiles. He is sharing the man with thousands of people from their empire. 

"Honey, are you okay?" Jaehyun notes his son's wistful look while arranging the clothes carefully.

Taeyong had gone to the bathroom to check for unused toiletries that Jaemin could bring for the travel. 

"I'm okay appa, just a bit tired." The pinkette assures. The last thing he wanted was to worry his parents more. 

"You can just leave the packing for tomorrow, Nana. You should rest." Jaehyun says but Jaemin only shakes his head. Contradicting his earlier statement the latter replies, "but you're here so I am more than okay now!" 

Taeyong came back while holding a small pouch obviously containing the pinkette's toiletries. Apparently, the servants had helped him locate the rest. He happily hands it to Jaemin before joining Jaehyun on the couch. Jaemin would be lying if he didn't say that he loves seeing them live a life of bliss than the constant rough work maintaining the restaurant. However, he also knew that the couple loves their job and would not part from it. He is proud of his parents for raising him despite the nature of their job.

Jaemin joins the cuddle fest and gives both his parents a kiss before it turns to a pillow fight. Surely, Jeno wouldn't be mad if they mananged to mangle a pillow or two?

 

.............

 

"The plan is going well, your highness. Everything is ready for the departure tomorrow. The soldiers and commander Jungwoo has been notified of the small revisions to cater for any ambush." Adviser Doyoung says once he enters the emperor's room. He also notes that his highness has multiple clothes strewn across the bed. Odd scene for a usually organized man like Jeno.

"Uh.. Do you need help packing?" He adds when he sees Jeno sat beside the clothes in a huff. 

"I'm sorry for the mess and I appreciate the updates hyung. I'm just looking for the simple work clothes that my parents had gifted me before they... were gone." The emperor says with a sad look in his eyes.

Doyoung remembers the the royal couple well. Even after the years he could still remember Jeno's father who had been the origin of the famous eyesmile and the raven-haired queen. Both their sweet demeanour but regal stature had been passed down to the current emperor well. If anything, Doyoung is glad that he got the chance to raise the boy from childhood until he got crowned.

"Jeno. I think I specifically reminded the servants to keep it at the bottom part of the chest underneath the altar. 

Indeed, when the servants helped them uncover the said chest, it contained several commoners and work clothes that had been fashioned to suit Jeno when he had grown. Doyoung recalls that his parents had made it so the emperor can visit the empire in 'disguise' or simply good clothing different from the lavish long pao and gold designs adorning it. 

The clothes looked immaculate even after the years, ranging from the sky colors to the earthen ones. It was also a perfect for Jeno who was now smiling nostalgically at the chest full of clothes.

Jeno mutters a quick thanks to his deceased parents before slowly picking a few and rearranging the clothes in a smaller chest meant for travelling. Doyoung then asks the free servants to clean up the other strewn clothes at the emperor's bed. 

"Hyung, did you also prepare the other clothes that I asked for Jaemin?" Jeno asks from his kneeling position before the chest. 

Doyoung hums, "Yes. The rest also already loaded in the carriage." 

When Jeno was done, he closed both chests before facing his beloved hyung. 

"Thank you, hyung-", was all the emperor could say before the adviser tackled him in a bear hug. "No need for that, Jeno-ah. Hyung will do anything for you. You better keep yourself and Jaemin safe in the the trip. No matter what happens, we follow the plan. Okay?" Doyoung murmurs as if Jeno was back to being a kid again; free from the dangers that accompanied the crown. 

Jeno nods and buries his face deeper into Doyoung's neck. He will miss his hyung and the rest of his friends. However, he knows that after everything is done, he will come back. 

"You be safe too, hyung. You are important to mee too. Not just because you are my proxy when I am not here. You know that right?" Jeno mumbles when they parted. Smiles adorning their faces.

A familial love between them.

"We will succeed, Jeno. Remember that. Now I should leave. I have to visit the Na family after notifying Jisung and Chenle for their jobs. Be safe, Nono."

"I will be, hyung"

...............

In the throne room, the two messengers await the presence of the royal adviser. Both of them were fidgeting, wondering what they done wrong to be called.

"I told you they were gonna notice, Sungie. You just had to do it!" The cabbage haired boy admonished. 

"W-what! No one was even looking, Lele! Also it was not my fault it was lying around." Jisung defends sheepishly. 

"Now they're going to punish us!" Chenle whines quietly while gripping the other boy's hem. Looking at his hyung, Jisung wonders which one of them was the real hyung. Chenle was too cute to be older than him.

With a sigh he replies, "Come on, Lele. They-" 

He was cut off when Doyoung came in, looking regal and serious. Nevertheless, Jisung blurts out instead, "IT'S NOT MY FAULT ROYAL ADVISER! I WAS TOO HUNGRY AND THE PEACH AND GRAPE FRUITS WERE TOO TASTY TO RESIST! I ALSO JUST HAPPENED TO PASS BY WITH CHENL-" Both boys were trembling now.

"What in heaven's name are you saying, boy?" Doyoung asks, slowly speaking to calm the two who were obviously thinking that they were caught for stealing fruits from the emperor's table earlier.

"What Jisung means is that we're sorry for eating the fruits earlier hyung-" Chenle manages to reply as he calmed down, seeing that the adviser was not scolding them for anything at all. 

"No, that's fine. However I'd suggest the next time you take a trip to the kitchen just drop my name so you can get food if any of you are hungry. No need to take illegally though." Doyoung soothingly replies. It was also not his fault that he had a soft spot for the two; they were the youngest messengers that the palace ever had. 

The duo brightened at the words and immediately bowed to show their gratitude. Not wanting to waste any more time coddling the boys, Doyoung states the real reason they were called instead.

Jisung and Chenle are to accompany the Na couple, attendant Donghyuck and General Moon to the eastern parts of the empire, where the recent flooding had taken place. They were to deliver royal letters to the commander assigned at the area. Since the commanders Mark and Yukhei will remain to safeguard the palace, no one else can deliver the letters back and forth. 

Jisung and Chenle are briefed of the significance of their missions. They needed to be swift and careful. If they think it would be too dangerous, they should prioritize safety over the mission.

The two nods in fascination with the severity of their jobs in the coming days. 

"Now, the letters are already prepared and encased in these cylindrical tubes for safekeeping. Do not lose them, okay?" 

Doyoung gives the duo brief pats in the back before allowing them to leave. 

It only took the adviser a few minutes to reach the guesthouse. The cheerful banter within was heartwarming to anyone who would come upon the area. The scattered soldiers and servants in outside the guesthouse seemed at peace.

He knocks and was met with the glowing face of the consort. 

"Good evening, Jaemin-ah." 

"Good evening, royal adviser-"

"It's Doyoung-hyung to you, my dear." 

Jaemin gives a warm, shy smile before saying, "Doyoung-hyung." 

"Can I come in? I need to discuss something with you and your family?" and he entered as Jaemin widens the door.

Once seated facing the trio, the royal adviser did not waste time. He told Taeyong and Jaehyun the set up of their volunteering job at the flooded areas; they were going to help them load cooking stuff and spices/ingredients tomorrow before setting off with the attendant, palace intern pharmacist, and General Moon. The couple seemed content with the plan and even began suggesting meal courses for their duration at the volunteer. Jaemin on the other hand was happy that Renjun would be getting his first on-site job along with his parents. 

"I bet Renjun is happy he will get to work hands-on on-site." Jaemin giggles at the thought. Fortunately he does not notice the clipped look that Doyoung had when the name was mentioned.

The couple were oblivious too.

"Jaemin-ah. Did you pack already? I suggest you pack light because the emperor seemed adamant in buying you clothes at the trip." Doyoung can't help but coo internally when the pink-haired boy blushed as he nodded.

"I'm all set, hyung. I packed light for easier traveling." Jaemin added. He fanned himself when he thinks of spending days with the emperor without anyone from the palace accompanying them.

"Good. You better get rest now. We'll be sending you at dawn." Doyoung stands to leave.

"Royal adviser, thank you so much for this opportunity. We never got to thank his highness for letting us help in rebuilding the east side." Jaehyun said while bowing in tandem with his husband and son.

"The emperor is more than happy to lean on your shoulders and ask for help." Doyoung says before opening the door.

He's barely outside when Jaemin catches up with him and says, "Everything is okay, hyung? I never got to see Jeno after the date earlier." The worry was evident in the eyes of the consort as he plays with a rose from the bouquet that he received. 

"Yes, Jaemin. Everything is okay." Doyoung replies before adding, "The necklace looks good on you." 

And all the royal adviser gets in return is a furious blush on the consort's face. 

..............

 

"You have a lot of explaining to do." 

Renjun slowly opens his eyes to a well-lit room which he was not so familiar. His room at the palace was consisted of nature green walls and comfortable cot in the corner. Rows of scrolls would adorn the working table he requested and a vase of flowers he had gotten from his parents the only decoration he added.

Not a single thing was resembling the room which he occupied in the palace.

He blinks twice and realizes he is lying in a small couch that seems to be the only accessory of the room. He quickly notices that the windows are barred shut and so was the door in front of him.

At second glance he noticed that there was a figure blocking the door. A familiar, tall figure. 

For all Renjun knows, it could be one of those deadly rebels that Yoseob had from that dark alley.

"I-I already told you. I have no further information on the emperor and his consort." Renjun croaks, already getting tired from being anxious all the time. 

"Renjun" The voice set off Renjun in another fit of tears.

The figure came closer and Yukhei came to light. He was not smiling but he was not angry either; the blank look on his face hurt Renjun more. 

"What do you mean, Jun?" Yukhei whispers. 

"I-I'm the spy that the rebels used to get information on the whereabouts of the king and Jaemin." Renjun just wanted it all to end. He did not want to lie anymore. He just wanted to be free.

Yukhei's facial expression softens when the sound of sobs echoed in the room. He runs a hand over his face and leans closer to his beloved.

"Renjun, listen to me. I trust you, okay? I asked Empeor Jeno to let me handle your situation. Even Donghyuck knows you didn't deliberately do it. But tell me honestly, did you aim to hurt to consort?" Yukhei asks seriously.

He trusts Renjun.

"No. He- Jaemin is my best friend, Yukhei. I could never hurt him. I had to make sure that their plans will not hurt Jeno or Jaemin. Thank the heavens for their lunch date no one was hurt by that cursed pot."

"I believe you."

"I'm sorry. Will the emperor ever forgive?" The elder whispers as Yukhei connects their foreheads together. 

"He was the one who allowed Doyoung hyung's idea of letting me deal with your situation rather than solely blaming you."

Renjun winces but nods either way. He cannot thank the heavens enough for helping him despite the hurt he could've caused the emperor. 

He still needed to apologize to Nana, though.

"I thought you were one of them. When you covered my mouth and pulled me from the guesthouse." Renjun mutters as he leans away from the commander. 

Yukhei chuckles darkly and replied, "As if I'd let any of them get their filthy hands on you." 

Renjun continues, "The old man, Yukhei. The one who was forcing me to tell things, his name is Yoseob. I don't know him but he seems to know a lot about the palace. And he kept mentioning something like a glory for a certain XiaoLi? XiaoSu? No... it was Xiaojun! They were planning something..." Renjun recalls. If there is anything he could do to help maintain peace in the empire, it would be by dropping the names of some rebels, plans and whatnots. 

"Xiaojun? That name sounds so familiar. I have to report this to the royal adviser, he will know what to do. For now, I have to look after you. I'm sorry for handling you roughly but his highness was not too keen on allowing you near the consort for now." Yukhei sadly replies.

"I understand. I'd hate me too." 

"No, Jun. If anything, you were forced-"

It dawns on Renjun. 

"Yukhei, my family!" Fresh tears slid down his cheeks as he recalls his younger brothers and parents who were probably being stalked by the rebels.

"Shh..Renjun it will be okay. I will make sure that they will be okay", and if it wasn't for the blur of tears in the smaller's eyes he would have noticed the promise of revenge on the commander's eyes. 

He won't be letting anyone involved with hurting Renjun free from his halberd. 

It took Yukhei a few minutes to calm the younger. A herbal tea that mysteriously situated itself in Yukhei's free hand had helped in soothing the nerves within Renjun. 

It also lulled him into a dreamless sleep. 

"Don't worry, Jun. Let me handle the rest."

When the commander had successfully transferred Renjun to his room in the palace,he did not waste time to seek the royal adviser. The information he got from his beloved will surely aid them in eradicating the rebels. 'Whoever this Yoseob and Xiaojun will surely pay', Yukhei thinks as he marchs towards the throne room where adviser Doyoung can be found. 

'I won't take long, Jun. I pray you won't be too scared when you wake up with a handful of soldiers guarding you. I'll be back soon.' 

Yukhei is wistful as he relays to his Doyoung hyung everything that happened from the start.  
..................

The sun has yet to rise. Groups of the elite guards are scouting the area around the two carriages that are situated in front of the palace.

Lee Jeno, Na Jaemin and commander Jungwoo are covered in black robes as they hurried towards the carriages. They waste no time as they entet whilst Jungwoo closes the door; he then turned to face the remaining people who will be manning the palace in the week: Mark and Yukhei looked resolute although a bit worn from the constant meetings. General Moon, Taeyong and Jaehyun are huddled to the side as they wanted to send off the couple safely. Adviser Doyoung was looking cheerful but his eyes look sharp as always. Satisfied, Jungwoo gives them all a quick nod and farewell gesture before climbing in the back-part of the carriage. It signalled the driver to move the horses and be on their way. 

Inside, Jaemin opens the small window and waves a hand to the people who had sent them off (Jeno does the same with the other window.) The consort gives a parting glance to his parents and the rest before the carriage takes a sharp turn to the left and he sees them no more. The enormous palace gates closed and the horse-riding elite guard covered Jaemin's view as they surrounded the carriage for safety.

Beside him, Jeno boldly clasps his hand with Jaemin's. It earned him a curious glance that he responded with an easy smile.

Jaemin was not one to reject his advances.

As they haven't closed the windows yet, Jaemin had only just noticed that the carriage they got in was not the one with royal insignia. In fact, it looked as normal as the ones used in travelling by common people. As he was about to ask, his attention is caught by the sudden changing of course of the carriage that was supposed to be following them. The emperor had said that the other one was used to carry their belongings. 

"Jeno? Where is the other carriage going?" He asks, confused 

However, he was met with Jeno's calm eyes. 

"Don't worry. It's a decoy in case some bad people is planning to stalk us or anything. I planned for this tactic so we may have some semblance of safety." Jeno murmurs as he brings Jaemin's hand to his lips. He was surely dedicated to keep his consort safe. 

"Oh. I see. All my things must be there though." Jaemin surprisingly pouts. Interestingly, Jeno likes this side of him.

"All your things are packed behind this carriage Nana. So are mine. Like I said, that carriage and everything in it are decoys."

"What about commander Jungwoo? Is he with the other carriage?" Jaemin was now genuinely worried for the former's safety. 

"No. He's currently perched behind our carriage. Worry not, Jaemin. The other carriage is occupied with skillful soldiers so they won't be easily defeated by any attempts of ambush." 

Jeno had made sure that the people who volunteered for the decoy royal carriage were capable and efficient in battle.

Jaemin was now cheerfully humming as he agreed with Jeno's plans. The pinkette was determined to make this vacation enjoyable and relaxing for the emperor. 

The emperor closes his eyes as he feels sweet slumber pulling him close. Jaemin's warm voice was hard to deny; the former gently pulls his head to his lap and proceeds to card the emperor's hair. Within minutes, Jeno had fallen asleep. 

Sighing contentedly, Jaemin arranges the emperor's robe to keep him warm. While doing so, he notices that the clothes that adorned Jeno was strikingly familiar to a commoner's. He dismisses it as one of Jeno's decoy plans and reminds himself to ask him later. 

The sun had already settled itself up in the skies when Jaemin was awoken by a series of gentle knocks. The pinkette had not noticed that they stopped moving. He carefully maneouvers the emperor's head to the soft pillows in their seat ans slowly unlatched the carriage's door. He was met with Jungwoo's smiling face.

"Consort, we have stopped at the moment to let the horses rest. The area is well surrounded by guards so you and his highness can freely stretch outside."

Jaemin smiled back. His sore muscles needed to be stretched after a long time sitting. As Jungwoo salutes and leaves for the front part of the carriage, Jaemin gently caresses the emperor's cheek to wake him up. 

The soft and warm sensation woke Jeno up immediately. Jaemin had to hold back his laughter when the emperor looked around with alarm. Thinking it was just the after effects of a dream, Jaemin captured the Jeno's face in his hands and said, "Hey hey. It's okay. I'm right here."

"Jaemin what's wrong? Why aren't we moving? Did something happen?" Jeno was still squirming in the hands of the consort. 

His troubled look worried the pinkette so he decided to lay a kiss on the emperor's cheek. Luckily, it worked. The look on Jeno's face was pleasant shock which to Jaemin, was better than the troubled one he had earlier. 

"N-nana what was that for?" The emperor asked as he blushed furiously. This was another first for them; the innocent intimacy.

"You worry too much, silly. Nothing happened. We just stopped to let the horses and the men get rest." Jaemin replied. He then straightened his robe inner hanfu to look presentable and gives the emperor a side smile.

Jeno nods. The pause of their journey was one sign; there have been sightings of the possible rebel group that knows of their whereabouts. Apparently,even with the decoy carriage, the rebels easily decided to have the normal carriage be followed, too.

Upon noticing that Jaemin was ready, he assisted the pinkette in getting out of the carriage. Jeno thinks that they have at least 3 hours headstart from the rebels. Judging also from the look on Jungwoo's face, they had enough tume to recharge before going on their way.

Jaemin, on the other hand, was stretching happily beside the horses that looked like they were entranced with the pink hair. The driver of the carriage had to gently warn the consort that the horse near him might nibble on his bright hair. It set of Jaemin's peals of laughter and unknowingly eases a smile from his emperor and the commander. For a moment they forgot that they had a plan. However, when Jaemin sighs and pats the horse lovingly, both emperor and commander are reminded of their duty. To protect Jaemin. To protect their empire. 

Jungwoo hands Jeno a cup of water from their reserves; he knew the emperor would be thisty from sleep and travel. Taking a few gulps, Jeno asks for the jug and refills it easily. Even if he was an emperor, he did not neglect exercise and whipped himself into shape while ruling the empire. 

He moves toward the pinkette and gestures for him to take the water. The latter thanks him profusely before drinking with it. 'Even when merely drinkin water he is still as elegant as ever.' Jeno notes. 

Jungwoo nudges the latter and teasingly says, "Is that a way to secretly earn an indirect kiss from your consort?" Fortunately, Jaemin was preoccupied whilst Jeno was back to blushing as he playfully hit Jungwoo.

The commander could only hope this easy atmosphere would last until their destination. Until then, they had to keep things clear and the men would have to work harder in erasing their tracks to throw off the rebels on their tails.

After all, the crucial part of their plan lies on the end location of their travel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WayV finally debuted! (I know, I know I said it a bit too late but it's never too late to support them and watch their awesome videos.) 
> 
> Hopefully, COTD's XiaJun would be as charming and sweet as Wayv's ☺ (mayhaps a 180° plot twist will do *ehem*)
> 
> Stay tuned for more! 💛


	14. Second move: Convergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno' fury knows no bounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! An update, finally 😭  
> Also, I would like to apologize beforehand because I am quite sure the next update will probably take so much time and I hope you guys won't be mad.

"They're moving west towards the royal ancestral house." 

A cold smirk settles in the cracked lips of the former general. All was according to plan. Soon, the crown will be claimed by the rightful heir- XiaoJun and the former general would regain his power. 

"Good. Are the bow-wielders at point? The dense trees beyond the ancestral house will make perfect cover for the ambush." Yoseob rasps as he pats the messenger's shoulder in satisfaction.

The latter nods and replies: "Everything is going as it should be. It will only be a matter of time before XiaoJun reaches them and-"

"Of course, of course. Now, run along and go be the living witness of XiaoJun's victory over that cursed emperor. When you return I shall be expecting the good news." Yoseob cuts him off. 

The messenger could only nod again before setting off beyond their hideout's door. 

Yoseob laughs heartily at the good direction of their plans before heading to the huddled group in his left. They had more things to do. 

Once the sun sets after the emperor had left, they will siege the palace. 

"Victory will be mine this time." 

 

..................

 

The sun was directly on the middle sky when Renjun woke up. His disoriented mind tried to take a hint on the time. He's never been late for his duties in the royal pharmacy. The head pharacist would surely get frustrated with him-

Renjun's train of thoughts stopped when memories from the previous meeting he had with Yukhei resurfaced in his mind. 

He masks his sob as he berated himself again for potentially hurting the emperor and his consort. Not to mention the possible danger it could bring to his own family. Although Yukhei had promised that no harm shall come to his family, Renjun was still worried. Especially since Yukhei was now in the equation, too.

Yoseob could definitely order some of his wretched underlings to hurt Yukhei. 

Renjun admonishes the thought and stands up quickly. He shakes his head in a feeble attempt to ignore the small headache caused by overthinking. It was then that he noticed he was in another room and this time, the room was obviously occupied and used by some high-rank in the palace. A quick glance on a hanged family portrait told Renjun it was Yukhei's room.

Despite the pressing situation, Renjun manages to blush at the implication should servants know that he spent a night in a commander's room. Donghyuck would never let him live it down. 

"I need to find Donghyuck." Renjun murmurs as he fixes himself to look presentable and heads towards the double doors.

What he meets outside almost makes his blood turn cold. 

The familiar glint of the old man's cane sent a chill in Renjun's spine. 

"Oh no." He whispers as the old man abd several dark-clad underlings fortunately move towards the other direction. The audacity of these rebels to strike when the sun was up and the emperor was out of the palace. This was no time for the trainee pharmacist to get scared nor wallow in self-deprecating thoughts. Renjun bit his lips as he considers his options. 

Not a single soldier was seen in the vicinity. How would Renjun warn the head adviser and the rest of the commanders in time?

"Huang Renjun, you're awake. Good. Come with me. Yukhei has orders for us to keep you safe." A small voice behind him almost makes Renjun squeal in shock and fear. 

"Shhhh... It's me, General Moon." A pale finger shushed the trembling lips of the trainee pharmacist. 

"B-but weren't you supposed to be a-at the recently flooded town?" Renjun was confused and still scared. The renowned general in front of him was wearing dark, camouflage clothings that concealed him perfectly in the shadows.

"It was a decoy; the emperor already suspected that some servants might have been under Yoseob himself. The consort's parents, head attendant Donghyuck and the rest of the original servers of the emperors are safe. Commander Mark is handling the countermeasures with Adviser Doyoung. Your Yukhei is waiting for you. Now, come. Any more exchange and we might get caught by the enemy.”

Renjun could only sigh in relief as he heard the calm within the general’s eyes. He nods before following the general out of the room. It did not take them long before they reached the western part of the empire, close to the emperor’s gazebo. As the little trainee pharmacist was about to ask where they were headed, the general suddenly pulled his arm and guided him to a small crevice which happened to be a blind spot from a rebel standing guard by another room. It wonders Renjun how a powerful empire allows crevices in the royal palace. Then he noticed the intricate designs that surrounded the crevice, it was as if designed to make an ‘illusion’ that the crevice was part of the thicket.

“They found the archives room.” General Moon however was not at all perturbed by the idea. 

“Isn’t that bad news, general?” Renjun couldn’t help but ask.

“It’s only bad if the scrolls bearing important information within that room wasn’t hidden prior to this siege”, was all the general replied whilst pulling the former in a quick sprint towards another inconspicuous crevice when the rebel turned his back on their location. 

This new crevice was no different than the previous one but a small hole painted with small blossoms caught his eye. To his surprise, General Moon whistled softly against the hole. Fortunately, the rebel didn’t hear the whistle but it did not ease the worry in Renjun when the crevice turned out to be an elaborately designed doorway that opened. The two entered and Renjun felt tears form in his eyes when Donghyuck hugged him like they haven’t seen each other for a year.

“You dummy. I thought we’re never gonna see each other.” Donghyuck sassed but his eyes too were filled with unshed tears. 

“I’m sorry, Hyuck. I am so sorry. It’s my entire fault.” Renjun mutters over and over again. He didn’t care about the eyes of the other members of the palace focused on their reunion. When he catches Mark’s eye, he was relieved to see a small smile gracing his lips. 

“No, you dolt it wasn’t your fault. I forgive you, everyone forgives you. Heck, even the emperor did the moment he learned the truth. Even strict Doyoung-hyung forgave you when Yukhei explained everything all the while bringing your family here.” Renjun heard the adviser as he pinched the sun-kissed boy; the trainee pharmacist could only gasp as the adviser engulfed him in another hug. 

“Worry not, Renjun. You did well by trying to foil their plans of potentially hurting the emperor and his consort.” Adviser Doyoung whispers kindly.

The Na couple also did not hesitate when offering the young trainee pharmacist a warm hug. Once they heard about what happened and Renjun's account of everything, they did not get mad instead they hugged Renjun tighter. 

The general’s gentle shushing got them to quiet down as the doorway still wasn’t closed. Apparently, the general would be going back out. Commander Mark would be accompanying him and then Renjun hurriedly squeezes Donghyuck’s shoulders as he scanned the rest of the people within the room. Commander Yukhei wasn’t in sight. 

“Hyuckie, where’s-“ 

“He’s here. They’re here too.” Donghyuck replied gently as he manoeuvres the older to the direction of his beloved and his-

“PAPA! MAMA! MY BROTHERS!” He could only whisper-shout as the Huang family crushed his small body in their warm hug. All of them were now weeping out of happiness. Renjun turns his head towards the tall commander. His teary state prevented him from verbalizing his gratitude and everything but a nod from Yukhei was all it took for Renjun to immerse himself in the feeling of savouring safety with his family.

“Now that’s solved. We have an empire to reclaim. General Moon, Commanders Mark and Yukhei as well as Adviser Doyoung nods before moving towards the doorway with a handful of soldiers with them. Their plans were going well. All they needed to do was to trap Yoseob and the rebels in their web. 

“Be careful out there.” Donghyuck murmurs as he places a kiss on Mark’s hand.

“Don’t you worry, Hyuck. We’ll be back safe and sound. Now you keep the others safe and quiet for the meantime. If anything happens, just sound the shrill whistle that I got for you. The nearby soldiers would be quick to respond and save you as well as notify us. Wo ai ni, baobei.” Mark whispers back, he pockets the fire truck-red whistle in Donghyuck’s clothes. 

General Moon cheerfully waves to the remaining people before retaining a strict expression and ushering the adviser as they exited first. Mark joins them not later.

Yukhei, on the other hand, moves briskly towards Renjun and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before excusing himself to the latter’s parents. It brought peals of soft laughter from the youngsters but Renjun’s parents only smiled in complete acceptance. 

“Wait for me.” 

“Forever.” Renjun replies softly as Yukhei joins the others outside the large crevice.

 

…………………………

 

The convoy of men and the simplistic carriage continued; their momentary pause had renewed their strength for travel. Jaemin and Jeno were now awake and enjoying the view of the country side as they swiftly passed trees, meadows, streams and occasional small towns. Although the pinkette had tried to ask the emperor if they could look around some of the towns, he was not allowed for reasons that they must reach their destination before nightfall. 

This response only increased the confusion in Jaemin’s mind. He was now beginning to wonder if this was a trip or a mission. He may have been oblivious to the tense atmosphere each time Jungwoo makes a series of knocks behind their carriage that only made sense to the emperor who hummed as response every time but he knew something was probably wrong thanks to Jeno’s reactions every time he would suggest going out or stopping the carriage for a moment.

“Are we there yet?” Jaemin murmurs as they pass through another town that looked lively with the people milling around. According to the emperor earlier, it would be the last town they need to go through. 

“Almost. Worry not, Nana.”, Jeno replies the same time the carriage halts. He then opens the small window beside him and almost immediately, Jungwoo appears with a grim line on his face.

“One of the horses are down. I’ve sent two of the men to scour the town for a replacement. The water jugs are also being refilled at the moment.” Jungwoo reports. It was to be expected though, the tired horses would eventually slow them down. 

“Noted, commander. Kindly stand guard with the rest.” 

“As you wish, your highness.”

Jaemin smiled at the prospect of getting to move around town while they wait. They were wearing identity-concealing robes so he could definitely slip easily without getting spotted. 

“Jeno. Can I go out?”

The raised eyebrows almost made Jaemin back out. His highness was certainly looking stressed every minute of their trip. Eversince he woke up from his nap, he had assumed the stressed traveller type. 

“I need to- uhm.” Jaemin says. He was not entirely lying though. He was unable to go with all the men surrounding them in ther first pause three hours into their travel.

It did not take another second for the emperor to realize Jaemin's request. Indeed, the pinkette was too engrossed with the scenery of their stop ealier that he had forgone that need to relieve himself. Unfortunately, Jeno was unable to remind Jaemin on that stop.

With pinkish cheeks, he knocks on the carriage walls to alert his commander Jungwoo.  
When the emperor shyly requests for the hyung to accompany the consort, the sweet Jungwoo only nods in understanding before offering an arm to assist the pinkette. 

When Jaemin had his back to the emperor, Jeno had his sharp eyes trained on the commander who interpreted the message as a veiled command to watch over the consort carefully. Their disguises would make then appear as travelers and danger is no stranger whichever towns they had to go through. 

It would be terribly risky for the emperor to join the consort and make a sore spot for potential rebels to target them. The emperor would have to put his trust in his commander whilst he is in the carriage and convene with some of their elite guards.

Satisfied with Jeno's trust, Commander Jungwoo signalled for five guards to watch over them in subtlety while scouting the area for available comfort rooms. Unfortunately, the part where they had to make stop was further from establishments like a restaurants or inns that offered comfort rooms.

When they finally came upon a decent-looking inn with a kind, old woman who obviously ran the establishment, Jaemin and Jungwoo were welcomed to do their business. The lady was also kind enough not to ask for anything in return but Jaemin had insisted. After leading them to the location of the comfort room, she continued her little chore of sweeping the floor by the living receiving area.

Jungwoo stood guard when Jaemin slipped into the room. He surveyed the clean living room and noted the lack of customers. A lone- drawn portrait decorated the other side of the wall. It depicted a young couple.

"Strange. A decent, clean inn and no one seems to be out and about. From what I know, this town is starting festivities of the week-."

The commander's thoughts were cut off when a guard has caught his attention. He seemed to be signalling something but a glare, seemingly from a mirror, from the opposite building suddenly blinded him for a second before the guard was gone in a flash. 

A cold sweat ran down Jungwoo's spine. Something was not right. As much as he wanted to go out and investigate, he could not leave the consort defenseless. Considering his options, he tried to find the other four guards that were supposed to be posted around the inn. Eerily, there was no one at all.

The sound of a door closing almost startled the commander. However, being a veteran in the battlefield had already prepared him for tbe worst. 

"Is something wrong, hyung?", came Jaemin's genlte voice. He was worried at the rigid posture of the former.

Jungwoo, as much as he wanted to assure the younger, could not lie.

"I think some of the guards are nowhere in sight. I need to find out where they are but we need to move first." Jungwoo explains while taking the consort's arm firmly but gently. 

Jaemin was too confused to disagree. He obediently followed the commander's lead but the sound of a vase breaking stopped them. The pained moaning of the old lady made them rush towards the source of the sound. 

"Are you okay, kind lady?" Jaemin was the first to break the silence. The supposed lady was nowhere in sight but only the broken pieces of the vase were in sight. 

"Ah. I'm sorry about that. Grandma can't seem to hold on to the fragile decorations in the inn these days." A voice from the doorway towards the inn's upper floor resounded. 

It sounded deep and calming. Jaemin was instantly assured whereas the commander's hackles rose when he noticed something very.... strange.

But he needed to keep calm. 

"Is that so? I'm well-versed with medicine so I can help her. Judging by the sound of the breaking vase and her pained response,she must have cut herself or hit herself in the process." Jungwoo casually replied. His smooth smile hid all the suspicions he had with the lad.

Jaemin was secretly scolding himself for dusregarding the safety of the old lady just because he sounded so reassuring without proof. With a shake of his head, the pinkette directed his gaze at the lad whose eyes shone with- 

Interest?

"Oh I already led grandma to her room. She only needed a few herbs squashed to place upon her wound." The lad was still working hard to be convincing. 

However, it was nothing Jungwoo can't handle without a calculating reply.

"Wow. It must have been so fast since the moment we heard the vase break, we immediately came here to help here. Jae-ah, how long do you think it took for us to get here?" Jungwoo's innocent wide eyes were definitely misleading; the lad had to keep his smirk in a bare minimum with the observation.

Jaemin noted his commander's use of nicknames. 'Probably for safety reasons.' He noted as he replied, "A few seconds. The comfort room is not that far from here."

"I assure you, Grandma is well-cared." The lad responded, tight-lipped. It was obvious his cover was not that air-tight. A small movement from the lad's hands that were behind him alerted the commander and mmediately pushed the consort behind him.

"For someone who calls their 'grandma' lovingly, you sure are cheeky while leaving out her real name. Or is it because you didn't know? Because you aren't her grandson at all?" Jungwoo innocently drawled. He was stalling to come up with an efficient plan to get Jaemin to safety. 

Jaemin was now getting an inkling of their situation. 'D-danger' , he thought as Jungwoo held on his arm tightly. 

Jungwoo's mind now ran a series of pissible solutions to their dilemma. All of which were risky-

The windows: too small to fit a body through.

Back doors: Nothing in sight save for the comfort room

Stairs: blocked by the lad.

Front door: risky. It may have a trap. Not to mention, the disappearing guard was a sign.

With a sigh, the lad raised both his arms in defeat. Jungwoo was not deterred.

"Mind expounding on your claims?" He said as Jungwoo realized they would have to continue talking in semblance of stalling whatever was supposed to happen. He could only hopr the other elite guards were protecting the emperor well.

"The lady only had one drawn portrait as a decoration. It showed a young couple, if she were married and had more family, then the image shouldn't have been limited to her husband alone. Chinese traditions on family portraits uphold the rule on adding ALL members of the family on the image." 

Jungwoo was now deliberating the front door. He would have to suffer consequences by using his body to block any harm that might come to the consort; a small price to pay for endangaring the pinkette.

"Is that all? You're perceptive. What if I had removed the portrait?" 

Jaemin was now scared at the youthful innocence of the lad's response. The situation almost sounded like they were having a friendly squabble, only Jungwoo's reaction and attitude was a big signal flare for otherwise.

"She's not that frail, boy. She had the strength to keep this inn clean and about, only a bizarre situation would force her to drop a vase or another presence to do it so she'll lose consciousness." Jungwoo finished his deduction just as the lad cheerfully kicks up a halberd from beneath his position. 

Years of experience had taught the commander to not succumb to pressure and he wasn't failing that principle now. 

Years of experience had taught the commander to not succumb to pressure and he wasn’t failing that principle now. Except, it almost failed him the body behind him suddenly slumped down. Forcing himself to look down, he saw Jaemin was now fighting for his consciousness.

“Jae-ah, what’s wrong?” Jungwoo really tried to keep up his calm façade but seeing the consort in a weak state set off all alarm bells in his mind. 

“I-I feel faint, hyung.” Jaemin managed to reply before promptly losing his consciousness and almost flopped on his face but Jungwoo caught him just in time. Now, they were both utterly defenceless when the lad inched forward towards them.

“That scented candle actually works, huh.”

“What did you do?!” Jungwoo coldly asks while cradling the consort’s upper body. With the state Jaemin’s in and his long hanfu weren’t gonna make their escape easy.

“He's not going anywhere hyung-.” The lad replies casually. "but I need you to send a message to my dearest cousin- Lee Jeno." With that, someone brings a cloth full of sleep-inducing chemicals.

"I'm sorry, young man but this young lad here- Xiao Jun was it? was too charming for his own good. I hope you can forgive me." The old lady's gentle voice was the last thing Jungwoo hears before succumbing to sleep, still asking himself why had he not considered the fact that she could have placed a sleep-inducing candle in the comfort room. 

"Of course." Jungwoo spits out bitterly before fully passing out.

 

.......................

 

"He's a beauty, lad." The old lady muses as she gently covers the consort in a warm blanket. The other male, Jungwoo however did not received the same kind of kindness as he was strapped to a chair in the living area, a parchment full of instructions on his belt.

"Nothing less fit for an emperor so powerful." Xiao Jun replied before closing the carriage gently after the old lady came out after tucking the consort within.

Xiao Jun sighs as he holds his halberd in contemplation. The disappearing guard trick earlier had worked wonders in distracting the war-worn commander who had a too-innocent face. Thankfully, his unadultered trust for the elderly had been a thorn on the commander's side, earning a win for Xiao Jun's plan.

Watching the plaza where the emperor's men were now slowly scouring for the location of the missing consort and commander, Xiao Jun thanks his luck as he had commanded the underling he was sent with to distract the 5 other guards supposedly accompanying the commander and consort. Until now, they haven't returned and Xiao Jun couldn't care less. As long as he had his trump card, he was satisfied.

"I hope your plan goes well, Xiao Jun" the old lady says before disappearing back to the inn. She had to keep a sleeping commander company until Xiao Jun had left with the carriage.

"Right under the emperor's nose." He chuckles as he pulls the reigns of the two horses.

Indeed, he passed through the seemingly normal carriage of the emperor. He smiles as he continues towards the location of the ancestral houss with a deeply asleep beauty inside the carriage .

"All according to plan." Xiao Jun whispers as he allows the horses to pick up the pace. 

He did not need an angry commander to come bearing down on him anytime soon.

 

.........................

 

"I shall await you and the commander at the ancestral house, ge. Bring all the men you can trust." Jeno was absolutely seething as he reread twice the parchment that had been left at the belt of his Jungwoo hyung.

It was not long before the guards found the unconscious commander strapped in the living area of the inn. The kind old lady was questioned but still the commander had not allowed for her to be imprisoned nor hurt for she was an asset to their investigation. She was also cooperative in their questions and did not hesitate to tell the truth on Xiao Jun. 

"He was kind. How could I not help him? He looked as if he could be my son." She said reminiscingly as Jungwoo only frowned at her. 

"You just helped a criminal kidnap the emperor's consort, old lady. This is treason." 

Her eyes widen before she calms down saying, "Oh but I'm pretty much sure he won't hurt that beautiful man. He was even gentle while carrying him to a carriage." 

It did not placate the emperor one bit. 

"Forgive me, Emperor Jeno-" Jungwoo said as he tried to hold his own anger at his failure to protect the one thing Jeno vowed for him to protect.

A hand shushed him in return as the burning eyes of an emperor leveled his.

"I trusted you, hyung and although I am disappointed it doesn't mean my trust broke. I need you to channel that disappointment to tracking my consort down and fulfilling the supposed plan we had to bring the rebels down." Emperor Jeno replies curtly but the anger in his eyes were evident.

"Yes, your highness. Also, it seems we have a name to our abductor, Xiao Jun who also claimed to be your-"

"My cousin, of course. Of all the things I could have forgotten." The emperor sighs loudly as he paced back towards the carriage. He needed to think but they needed to move fast. Jaemin needs him.

"Notify the men, hyung. We have a change of plans. We're riding with separate horses tonight. We move as soon as everyone is armed and camouflaged well with thickets as we continues for the ancestral house." The emperor announced as he pulled the armour meant for his use. 

Jungwoo nodded briskly before going on. 

"What dangerous game you play, Xiao Jun"  
Jeno tsks as he places the sharpest royal knives in their places behind his leather belt. He puts on combat boots and ties his hair in a tight bun before putting on the golden war helmet. 

"I'm reclaiming what's mine tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, readers. It is I, DAYUM. 🤗
> 
> I sincerely apologize for delaying the update; there has been so much interferences in my life the past weeks that I couldn't help but focus on the projects and tasks we had to to at class.
> 
> Also, I'm not planning to scrap this fic because I love NCT too much to do that.
> 
> Please do wish me well in working hard to give this NOMIN story a good ending and happy readers 😭💚 
> 
> P.S which plans do you think will succeed in the enxt update: Xiao Jun's? Emperor Jeno's, General Moon and Adviser Doyoung's? or old man Yoseob's?
> 
> P.P.S I know there are a lot of plot holes throughout this story and I apologize again for this lacking 😔 I really wanna bash my head whenever I am reminded of certain stuff ironically AFTER I post an update. ( I wish Mark would shoot me with his arrows to remind me everytime I need to make an update) (THAT CUTE SCRUNCHY FACE IS TOO MUCH 😍😭)


	15. Third move: Idiosyncracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And all hell broke loose.
> 
> warning: implied sexual content ( if you're not comfortable with it, stop reading when you see 🏮emoji )
> 
> For all of you who has made it this far: I thank you 🙇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me 🙃

Jaemin wakes with a slight headache; he remembers that every time he forces himself to sleep, this would happen. Managing to squint in the dull darkness, he realizes that he’s back in the carriage. 

“J-Jeno-“ He cuts himself, however, when he realizes the soft pillows that littered their carriage were nowhere and then he notices the state of the carriage he was in. He slowly rises into a sitting position, he spends 30 second eyeing the dark cloth that covered his body when he woke, he does not remember owning it nor Jeno handing it to him. Every corner was set up with dangerous looking contraptions that seemed to resemble a very sharp mouth of a mountain lion. Metal teeth decorated the mouth of the contraptions; Jaemin did not dare try putting a limb on one at all, instead he searched the dark walls for a window or a door. 

Unfortunately, the door itself was lined with the same contraptions. 

“Where am I-“, and the memories of the recent event came rushing back: a decent inn, the kind old lady’s smile, a peculiar candle effectively placed in a hanging shelf, the portraits of the inn, the sound of a breaking vase, the lad who had an innocent smile but cunning words, Commander Jungwoo’s face when he slumped down in apparent dizziness. 

“Oh my-“, and Jeno, his sweet Emperor Jeno would be worried sick once he realizes that Jaemin was gone. Worse, the commander could be hurt and Jeno would be so frustrated. Nevertheless, Jaemin feels a tear run down his left cheek. Quickly wiping it, he breathes deeply before reassessing his situation. He can’t be weak now, he had to fend for himself and go back to his emperor.

Whoever it was that decided to capture him, they were not going to bring him down without a fight. Seeing as there was zero chance for him to escape without getting his feet mauled by the contraptions, he slowly knocks the walls behind him and see how thin it is and try to rip through it. 

He was unable to do it because all of a sudden, the carriage stopped. Along with it was Jaemin’s pounding heart. The sound of feet pattering towards the door increased the fear slowly welling in the consort’s heart; he tries to distance himself to the farthest part of his position from the door. 

The sudden permeating light that shone from the now opened door blinded the pinkette for a moment before turning towards it. 

“You sure look as pretty as China’s best blooms, Jae-ah or should I address you as Empress Lee?” The lad’s voice was unmistakable as Jaemin burns the image of his captor to the back of his mind.

“I am only a consort-“ He replies but was cut off when the lad simply kicked the contraptions away. What shocked the pinkette more was the snapping shut of the contraptions that seemed to work like dominoes: shutting one by one once triggered by a trauma. 

“Is that so? I shall address you as your real name then, Jaemin-ah.” The lad smiled innocently before entering the carriage and leaning close to the consort’s personal space. In retaliation, Jaemin backs himself until he hits the wall. It did not deter the lad though for he ripped the dark cloth from the consort’s lap and offered the latter his hand.

As if they weren’t the captor and captured.

Jaemin swallows a scream as the former suddenly grasped his hand without his consent and surprisingly pulls him slowly outside. He tries his best not to stumble and fall due to his hanfu. They exited to twilight skies and he almost chokes as the lad held his hips; again without his consent.

“W-what are you-“He stutters as he was suddenly lifted unto the saddle of a lone horse. Jaemin almosts sees this as a chance to escape except his plan was foiled the moment the lad followed suit and trapped him within his arms and the horse’s reigns. 

“The horses strapped to the carriage couldn’t take the travel further and I hate to see them get hurt.” The lad whispers as he tugs the reign and get them to move on. 

Jaemin was nonetheless confused. Why did his captor, who was supposedly cold, be this sensitive and considerate? The fear in the pinkette, however, wasn’t swayed the slightest. He was only confused.

“Put your hood on, it’s going to get cold and we need to get to the destination without further complications.” The cold voice was back. It was as if he could hear the cogs of Jaemin’s mind work. 

“Who are you?” Jaemin braves himself as he pulls the strings to settle the hood of his robe above his head.

“I am Xiao Jun. Lee Xiao Jun.” The lad replies as he hastens to make the horse move faster. It made talking difficult and Jaemin resigns himself to hug the horse’s neck as he does not want to lean back to Xiao Jun. 

“Please do not hurt my emperor, Xiao Jun.” Jaemin whispers as he closes his eyes, hoping the heavens would hear his pleas.  
“I can’t promise anything, Jaemin.” The sudden reply only broke the dams within Jaemin’s eyes. The pinkette could only muffle his sobs as they moved towards the part slowly being engulfed in darkness.

 

……………………….

 

Adviser Doyoung raises an eyebrow as he faced the head of the rebellion, Yoseob. The old man was cackling at the audacity of this lanky right-hand of the emperor, surely he has no strength to fight against the men surrounding him.

“I said, you have half a minute to surrender and try to placate yours truly for the blunders you have made.” Doyoung regally says before picking up a grapefruit from the nearest platter on the table beside him.

This meeting had begun the moment the rebels stepped in the throne room where the adviser was cheerfully munching on the grapes, as if waiting for them to arrive. The rebels were perplexed but did not drop their guard when Doyoung faces them head-on and asking them what they wanted and now this, the direct declaration to the rebels to surrender, without an inkling of protection from the supposed palace guards. 

“Poor adviser, left alone to his own devices. I assume you exhausted your batch of soldiers to be sent to protect the flooded village and the emperor himself, no?” Yoseob cackles before brandishing his sharp cane at the direction of Doyoung.  
“I only need 3 men to protect me and this empire. Now, as I was saying-“ Doyoung was interrupted when the old man yelled loudly, obviously losing patience at the unlimited amount of sass coming from the adviser, “Where are the scrolls of the emperor’s birth right and royal appointment to this empire!” 

“You’re an imbecile if you think I would surrender those to the likes of you and your men, Yoseob. When the later emperor had banished you forever, he means you don’t have even a single right to come strutting back and claiming the scrolls with your blood-tainted fingers. LEAVE.” Doyoung bellows the same moment the old man moves surprisingly fast towards the former. 

Doyoung should have been scared at the danger but his stoic face was kept especially when the resounding clang of General Moon’s sword boomed against Yoseob’s cane. All around them were also in measured chaos as Commanders Mark, Yukhei and the rest of the palace guards engaged the wild men. General Moon, on the other hand, only smiles carefully before engaging Yoseob in a sword fight. 

“Doyoung-ah, you know what to do.” General Moon says as he moves swiftly to crowd the head of the rebellion towards the opposite wall. The rebellions might have an upper hand by their numerous weapons but they were still out-skilled by the palace guards and the ingenuity in battle of the commanders and the General.

Doyoung nods before going off towards the exit designed behind the emperor’s royal seat. Plucking an available bow and a quiver of arrows, he goes past the small entrance and locks it before running towards the entrance of the palace now barred shut by three of the rebels.

The adviser did not waste time as he nocks arrow after arrow towards the men and hitting their hearts as he worries for his emperor at the same time. He could only help Jeno by doing this part of their plan. He wills tears away as he moves the mechanism s to the open the gigantic doors bordering the entrance of the palace. Once open, he notices immediately the green-haired and orange-haired messengers he had sent the other day, they were both riding a horse big enough for the two of them. If only Doyoung had all the time in the world, he would have cooed at the sight. He was glad they were safe and possibly bearing good news in their cylindrical tubes meant to carry the letters. 

“Hyung! Doyoung-hyung! We did it!” The elder, Chenle yelled but was overtaken by the voice of the younger who had screamed, “HYUNG, BEHIND YOU TWELVE O’CLOCK!” 

Doyoung thanks his ears for perceiving the message despite the shrill timbre of Chenle’s voice. In 3 seconds, he nocked an arrow and bend backwards to shoot the intruder behind him. The telltale cheer of the youngster told the adviser he had hit his target true. Doyoung was now slumped while clutching his back for his daring act, he was indeed getting old. 

“THAT WAS SO GOOD, HYUNG! YOU HIT THE BAD GUY!” Chenle cheers as he got assisted by Jisung to get off the horse.

“I KNOW! IT SCARED ME! HOW DID YOU EVEN KNOW HE WAS A BAD GUY?!” Doyounf cheers back as he thinks he could have hit an ally or worse, one of the commanders.

“Well, he looked evil from afar.” Chenle replies the same time Jisung says, “The man was wielding a sword as if to swing against you while running.” 

Doyoung laughs in exhilaration as he engulfs the two in a hug before ushering them towards the nearest safe corner by the gates. He pulls the horse with them. 

“Did you get it?” Doyoung seriously asks as Jisung pulled the letter from the cylinder container and showing it to the adviser. It took him less than a minute to read and smile.

“The odds are with us.” The adviser announces before ushering the two messengers towards the nearest escape crevice in the palace. It would lead them to the safe place with the rest.  
Doyoung still had to fight for the empire. He rode the horse and manoeuvred it towards the throne room. A little bow-wielding pandemonium is in order to distract the rebels from their deeds. 

 

………………….

 

“Chenle! Jisung! You’re okay! Where have you been?” Taeyong couldn’t help but screech when the messengers found their way towards the group. They were immediately covered in hugs from the people that cared for them.

“We were doing a job before-“ Jisung replied but was hugged again by Jaehyun.

“We delivered good news since Doyoung hyung was so happy when we delivered the letter.” Chenle finished as he got pinches on his cheeks by none other than Donghyuck who had begun to treat them as if they were his children. 

Renjun adds: “What’s happening outside? Are they all okay?”  
“They’re all fighting but I think our guards are winning. Doyoung hyung even shot some enemy straight on the heart!” Chenle cheers as he imitates the action.

Renjun gulps loudly as he manages eye-contact with Donghyuck who was also worrying for his lover fighting. 

This did not appease the Na couple for how could these young boys witness such violence? However, in their situation they could not complain. They had to protect one another. Taeyong could only hug the youth as he whispers “it’s going to be okay”.  
The sudden budging of the crevice’s opening stopped all their activities, everyone was now panicking as to who managed to open it without contacting them via whistle first. Donghyuck, ever ready, positions the red whistle in his plump lips just as Yukhei barrels inside the opening while supporting a crouching Mark.

“He’s wounded! Help!” Yukhei whisper-shouts as he finds the resident trainee pharmacist. Only Renjun could help them since the head pharmacist and the other helpers were dismissed prior to the siege. Mmediately, Renjun attends to the wounded and calmly gestures for Yukhei to attend to the lover who was now a sobbing mess beside Mark who was barely conscious.

“Mark, you idiot! How could you allow yourself to get hurt like this?” Donghyuck whines frustratedly as he tries to swat Yukhei’s arms who tried to calm him. 

“No, Yukhei. I will help Renjun. Mark needs me.” Donghyuck says as he gathers the nearest supplies meant to support a wounded from one of the servants who was assigned to carry them.  
“Hyuck, focus okay? We will save Mark. Yukhei, enlighten us to what happened.” Renjun replies as he inspects the wound on Mark’s side. 

“One minute he was doing fine until a backstabbing rebel literally hit him with a knife with lime-green poison on it. I managed to subdue him but the knife’s tip had already punctured the wound. The knife thankfully wasn’t plunged deeply, the idiot rebel thought it was enough.” Yukhei sounded so apologetic but Donghyuck simply responded with, “this idiot has been to careless. He’s going to be punished once he recovers.” The tone had no signs of malice though, only worry.

“Lime-green poison huh, they’re creative but they’re crazy if they think the palace doesn’t have countermeasures for that.”  
Renjun then mutters a series of instruction for Donghyuck and the rest of the servants to procure in order to save the commander. The healing process took them 3 hourse before Renjun deems Mark safe and Yukhei loudly whoops before hugging the small trainee and Donghyuck easily sighs in relief and kisses Mark’s forehead. 

The Na couple offered them three with calming tea as they had figured themselves to work on rations of food and drinks within their safe place. 

Outside, the rebels were now outnumbered; the remaining one was only Yoseob who had begun to cackle madly as if he was still winning. The only lock to his demise happened to be the last two arrows in the quiver of the adviser. With a swift shot, Yoseob received two shots on chest, straight to both lungs with the power behind the nock of Doyoung’s bow. 

“You do not deserve to be shot at the heart. You deserve to suffer for almost inflicting pain to the emperor and danger to his consort.” With that, Doyoung instructs the rest of the guards to dispose the bodies in a mass grave on the forest bordering their empire in the west side. 

Thankfully, the arrival of General Moon and Adivser Doyoung screamed of ‘victory’ and their blood s-tained armours were ignored in favour of a big hug from the people inside the safe place.

“Now, we can only hope for the safety of the emperor, consort and commander Jungwoo.” Doyoung whispers as he reopens the letter for the other commander and general to read. Their light reactions were expected, the plan would be going well and it’s all up to the emperor to complete it and win against this pointless rebellion. 

“Hyung, I forgot to hand you these other parchment. Xiao Jun-hyung said it was not needed.” Jisung suddenly speaks up from his corner with Chenle. The elder took it upon himself to hand the remaining contents of the cylinder to the adviser.  
“Oh” It was all Doyoung replied before reclaiming the documents of his birth right. 

 

………………….

 

“Open your eyes, Jaemin. We’re here.” The velvety voice woke the pinkette and the sudden touch on his hips almost sent him careening down the horse. The voice only ‘tsked’ before slowly assisting him down the horse. Since Jaemin was the first one to get down, it immediately gave him hope to bolt before the other could get him.

The moment his feet hit the ground, the pinkette bolted but not before the voice bellowed “NO!” and in that same minute Jaemin felt the world twist. Once he got his bearings right, he realized he was now below a heavily panting Xiao Jun and his back was to the soft grass fronting an apparently dark house- an ancestral house. 

“How many times do I have to tell you, you can’t escape now, Jaemin-ah. Why did the emperor choose such a hard-headed consort.” Xiao Jun purred before leaning his nose close to the base of Jaemin’s exposed throat. Jaemin gasps sharply before turning his head back and forth to get away from the former’s actions. Jeno won’t like it if he saw them like this. Another tear escapes his left eye. Xiao Jun quietly wipes it away before staring at him intently.

“L-let me go and I won’t do it again.”Jaemin shakily proposes.  
“No. The moment I do that, you’re going to bolt again.” Xiao Jun says, resolutely pinning the consort’s slender wrists on the ground.

Jaemin just wants it all to stop. He wants to go back to Jeno. He wants to be back with his family.

“A-appa, father” He couldn’t help but sob. This seemed to work on Xiao Jun the latter slowly lessened the hold and leaned back to a seating position, gently bringing Jaemin up with him.  
“I miss my parents too, Jaemin. Too bad I can’t bring them back now.” The melancholy in the lad’s voice was evident that Jaemin almost felt sorry for him. Xiao Jun also added, “If my parents did not reject the idea of claiming their rights when the previous royal family died, I would have been the person to marry you.”

A heartbeat passes.

“I would have been your emperor.”

Another heartbeat.

“You would have been mine.”

Three heartbeats in total.

“More importantly, I could have saved my parents from the demise of that wretched flood.”

Jaemin’s eyes were wide at the influx of information. The person in front of him was Jeno’s legal cousin if he was telling the truth and it seemed that whatever was coming out of the latter was nowhere near lies. 

“Lee, you’re a Lee. Lee Jeno’s legal cousin. First in line for the throne if Jeno hadn’t been crowned.” Jaemin slowly replies.  
“It’s not his fault though, not at all. I could not even blame my parents for not stepping up to their rights.” Xiao Jun whispers in his most vulnerable truth.

“You could have just approached his highness instead of doing this all, Xiao Jun. We could have been best of friends-“

“Shh.. Someone’s coming. Come on, we need to get inside. I’ll tell you everything you need to know.” Xiao Jun whispers before picking up Jaemin and rushing towards the house.

“I could perfectly w-walk by myself, Xiao Jun!” Jaemin protests but was cut off by the former’s pinch in his hip, again.  
“You would have taken too much time. Now be quiet or they’ll catch us”

“Who-“ 

“Shh”

Jaemin rolls his eyes but complies nonetheless. He still needs to hear the truth from this man himself. 

Sound of heavy feet surrounding the house alerted Xiao Jun who had long placed Jaemin inside a small door which happened to be the gardener’s shed and locked it once he got inside. He easily pulls the halberd from its container from behind him and readies himself by the door.

“You sure they were here?”

“I heard words coming from this place, they must be here.”

“Hurry and find them before the crown arrives, it must look as if the bastard had did it and kill the both of them.”

“Understood.”

“And when we reach the palace, we’ll then murder the emperor and his trusty commander. Old man Yoseob would be proud”  
Jaemin’s blood ran cold as he realized the voices were none other than the five of the supposed elite guards to protect the emperor and himself during the vacation. 

“You’ve been betrayed, esteemed consort.” Xiao Jun concludes as he covers a hand on Jaemin’s mouth as he had begun to shake in fear. Fear for his beloved emperor, for what could have transpired if these men had not pursued Xiao Jun and him.

“I need to stop them.” Jaemin resolutely says before picking a gardening tool that was not at all harp nor intimidating.

“I know but let me handle the rest, Jaemin. You need not any blood on your beautiful hands” Xiao Jun replies as he pulls the tool away from the pinkette.

“Just stay here and wait for me to come back. You have to trust me if you want to meet with your emperor again”

“I don’t have a choice.” Jaemin wraps his arms around himself.  
“Promise me”

“Why do-“

“Promise me, Na Jaemin.” Xiao Jun wasn’t deterred.

“Okay. I promise” Jaemin says before sitting himself in the farthest part of the shed.

“Thank you. Let me protect you.”

Jaemin had no reply to that.

“In Jeno’s place let me protect you. Do not open the door unless you can confirm it is me or someone you trust with the world.” Xiao Jun says before going out and letting a shrill whistle  
somewhere 100 yards away from Jaemin’s location.

And all hell broke loose.

 

………………….

 

“Your highness, that is the suspected carriage where the rebel Xiao Jun trapped the consort. It matched the description of the old lady from the inn.” Jungwoo reports as the men checked the insides and only found the contraptions that were shut and thankfully without blood. 

Emperor Jeno sighs in relief despite himself. He was at least assured that Jaemin was not hurt. Yet. He was still anxious and missing the pinkette. 

“Let’s continue moving, men. They can’t be that far. We have to save the consort no matter what it takes.” Jeno bellows before tugging the reigns of his own horse. Commander Jungwoo immediately follows suit and the rest of the men too. 

It felt like a century before the emperor and his men finally arrived at the entrance of the ancestral house. The telltale lights spoke of the intrusion that might have his claws on the emperor’s beloved consort. 

Before they could set foot inside the house though, arrows were shot and immediately half of the men behind the emperor were dead before he could count the casualties. It was then that he and Jungwoo noticed that there were already bodies strewn in the yard, as if there was already a fight earlier.

The commander and emperor remained unscathed, almost like statues as they tried to assess the directions from where the arrows came from. 

“I thought I told you to bring only the trusted men you have, your highness.” A familiar velvet voice to Jungwoo claimed as they stiffened and raised up their weapons in defense. Jungwoo moves behind the emperor to protect him whilst Jeno pointed his sword to the source of the voice. 

“How could I not when my betrothed’s life is in line?” Jeno drawls but with a hard glint in his eyes.

“All the men you brought weren’t trustworthy at all.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes. They even scared your beloved earlier so I had to put an end to them all.” Xiao Jun replies as he steps into the light of the full moon. Halberd sheathed in his back. 

“That was not part of the plan.” Jungwoo mutters but did not drop his defensive stance.

“Indeed, scaring the consort was not part of the plan.” Jeno said as he dropped the sword and opened his arms to hug his cousin. “I thank you, cousin.” Jeno adds as Xiao Jun accepts the hug while winking at Jungwoo.

“Your highness, he could-“ Jungwoo reasoned. 

“I’m sorry for having rendered you unconscious Jungwoo-hyung. I had to do it because the rebels disguised as the palace guards were watching. They were the ones who shined the mirror at you to momentarily blind you while I struck a plan with the old lady.” Xiao Jun reasons.

Commander could only sulk as he dropped his stance and whistled hard. Immediately, Xiao Jun’s friends, the trusted Seo couple, Johnny and Ten, Yang-yang, and Hendery came out from the thicket. They were wielding various long range and short range weapons that could actually take down a rebellion. They all had wide smiles on their faces.

They were the ones who rained arrows on the rebels when Xiao Jun and Jaemin were within safety and on the rebels that remained behind the emperor and commander when they arrived.

“Thank you for trusting me, everyone.”Xiao Jun shouts as he was engulfed in a hug. 

“Anytime, our little Jun” Ten replies as he hangs by Johnny’s side.

“We would never leave you to fend for yourself alone, Xio Jun” Hendery adds. He was now wiping his sword clean.  
Yang-yang, on the other hand, was shaking the emperor’s hand in absolute awe. 

“Fancy seeing you here, hyungs.” Jeno happily says before hugging the Seo couple in gratitude. 

“The cute messenger duo you had were so fast in delivering messages that we were already here a day before you were scheduled to arrive.” Ten whines but with a happy smirk on his lips.

In the middle of their merry-making, Jeno slips out of their hold and ventures the gardening shed where Xiao Jun had kept a certain Na Jaemin safe.

He knocks three times.

“Xiao Jun if that is you pulling another prank on me I swear I will choke you. Go away.” Jaemin sounded sassy but Jeno could hear the undertone of fear in his beloved. 

Jeno could only wonder what antics of Xiao Jun did in the presence of Jaemin. If the lad had tried to lay his hands on the consort, Jeno would be the one to choke his cousin. Xiao Jun was apparently known for being a romantic.  
“Nana” 

And the door burst open; Jeno gets an armful of the consort who was now sobbing on his armour. 

“Y-you’re here your highness-“ Nana’s ministrations were cut short with the soft press of Jeno’s lips. It caught Jaemin off guard but nevertheless, he responded with equal vigour.

“There goes my chance with Jaemin, cousin. Stop mauling his face” Jeno could hear his cousin whine behind him. The bellowing laughter of Johnny was also background to the sweet kiss they shared of the moment.

Ten couldn’t help himself and pinched the ear of Xiao Jun and scolded him, “Find your own consort, you dolt. You are also royalty now and Jeno’s only living relative. It’s only a matter of time before representatives from neighbouring royalties offer themselves to you.”

“Jaemin is prettier than all of them combined.” 

That stops the emperor from mauling the consort’s lips. “Of course he is but he’s exclusively mine. Go find yours.” Jeno cockily says before hugging the pinkette closer and manoeuvres them towards the gathering. 

“But he smells so good and soft to touch-“ Xiao Jun immediately stops teasing as Jeno raises his sword in slight affront at the words that came out of the former’s mouth. Jaemin immediately goes between them and reassures the emperor that Xiao Jun is only teasing only because they were in an unfortunate situation earlier. 

“It better be” Jeno almost growls at his cousin but it lacked malice, only jealousy. It makes Jaemin giggle but press kissed on his cheek to promise his love was not tarnished at all.

“Highness, you can get inside the house with Jaemin. I’ll take care of the bodies.” Jungwoo mutters as he pulls Yang Yang and Hendery to help him with the task. Xiao Jun volunteered but he was called by emperor for a talk with the Seo couple. 

“Come here, Xiao Jun we have a lot to talk about.” Jeno mutters darkly. 

 

…………………..

 

The emperor and consort’s vacation might have been a flop but Jaemin couldn’t have wished for it to be any better. They were all safe and he learned about the origin of the rebellion, of Jeno’s actions and the steps they made to keep the empire safe. Most of all, to keep Jaemin and Jeno safe.

Jaemin learns that his parents, Renjun (and his forced participation, which he had already forgiven), Commander Mark and Yukhei, General Moon, Adviser Doyoung, Chenle, Jisung, and Donghyuck were fine. Even his attendants at the consort’s house were fine. It brought tears of relief on Jaemin’s already swollen eyes. Jeno had to soothe him with kisses on his cheek to stop him from crying more.

Xiao Jun also explained the truth: how Yoseob had approached him, made use of his parents’ death and used him to threaten Jeno’s hold on the crown by kidnapping the consort. Only, Xiao Jun was never selfish enough to do that. His mother had been right, ‘he was destined for far better things than petty titles’. Nonetheless, he was welcomed by the palace with open arms. Doyoung-hyung had cried when he learned that the emperor now had a living relative who could be Jeno’s companion while ruling the empire. A new crown-prince.

Renjun had apologized so much to Jaemin for almost getting him hurt but the latter was having none of it. He knew Renjun would never do it deliberately. He opted to hug his older friend and reassured him with words that it was okay and that he deserves to be the best man of their wedding.

“Wedding with who” Renjun is confused.

“With Commander Yukhei, of course.” Jaemin says seriously.

Jungwoo-hyung also apologized to Jaemin for failing to save him even if it was an act by the cousins. He was still unnerved with how easy he was overcome at the situation. Jaemin assures this hyung that it was not his fault, that they’re okay and there is no need for asking forgiveness.

Jaemin’s parents had almost crushed him in a half-hour long hug. They did not need words to communicate, their actions were palpable enough to send the right messages they want.  
Chenle and Jisung also got the brunt of Jaemin’s affections once he got away from his parents and Jeno’s wondering eyes. They had almost cried when the pinkette continued to pinch their cheeks lovingly.

Donghyuck and Jaemin cried so loud when they found each other. They had so much stories to tell and Jaeminn visited Mark on the infirmary and got him watermelons as get-well gifts. Mark’s eyes sparkled so much when Donghyuck had prepared it for him. 

Jaemin also thanks Commander Yukhei and General Moon for keeping the people safe during the siege. The two only shook their heads as they said it was their jobs after all. Yukhei was also too happy when Jaemin expressed his permission and allowed Yukhei to marry Renjun right off the bat. They had to run away when Renjun ran after them with flaming cheeks and a promise of headlock each. 

Jeno, meanwhile, spends almost an entire day being pampered by his Doyoung hyung who had been worrying about his safety too much. He had to escape in order to meet with his beloved consort.

🏵🏵🏵

Now, they were at the gazebo and the blooming trees had hidden them from the prying eyes of the servants who searched for the emperor on the command of a nagging/doting Doyoung-hyung. 

“Finally I get to have some alone-time with my consort.”

Jaemin giggles and leans on the emperor’s chest. They missed this and laments the time wasted when they could have been together; the experience with rebels had made them closer and appreciate their moments together. 

“I know. Now, when will you start courting me, emperor?” Jaemin teases. 

“Didn’t I tell you that there will be a consequence each time you call me something other than my name, Nana?” Jeno whispers. It sends shivers down Nana’s spine as the emperor leaned closer and kissed his nose. “Also, I don’t need to court you.”

“What, why? You were the one who kept on yapping about courting me and legalities and now-“ A soft pair of lips stop Nana’s nagging and the telltale cold metal slipping in his middle finger makes his eyes go wide. 

“J-Jeno” He stutters as Jeno holds up his left hand, now adorned with a gold-embossed engagement ring.

“Marry me, Jaemin and I’ll spend my entire life courting you until the day we part for our journey in the after life.” Jeno seriously says as he peppers Jaemin’s hand with the ring butterfly kisses.  
Jaemin swallows a sob and looks up to stop a dam from breaking in his eyes. He then trains his gaze on the emperor.

“I would love to. Jeno, WO AI NI. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Jaemin replies happily as he buries his face in Jeno’s neck. He smiles heartily as he feels the pendant on his neck and now the addition of a beautiful ring in his finger as he's promised to the emperor. 

“What an anti-climactic proposal. I surprisingly expect this from a no-jaem emperor.” They hear Donghyuck snicker from behind a tree. The corresponding laugh from a certain Huang Renjun, now dubbed as palace pharmacist also alerted Jaemin that they were not totally alone at the moment. 

Jaemin blushes as he surveys the surrounding that suddenly filled with the people that they cared for and cared for them. Jeno sighs but he happily accepts congratulations as Jaemin get engulfed in hugs from his favourite messengers and head attendant.

Jaemin couldn’t believe he almost let this opportunity pass when he had wished for his parents to ignore Jeno’s invitation. He almost missed meeting the love of his life because he was scared of change. He now thanks the people surrounding his past self and present self for supporting him despite his prior hesitance with change.

He looks at Jeno and he is awarded with one special smile meant for the pinkette alone.

🏮

“All is worth the fight for you, my love.” Jeno had said when they consummated their marriage vows after a long day of a wedding ceremony. 

They had to to make their way secretly past the well-wishers who were eager yo hear about their adventure and victory againtst the rebellion.

Jaemin smiles as he plasters their forehead together and a drawn-out moan of bliss is what Jeno gets in response as they neared the peak.

“So are you, Jeno.” Jaemin replies as he feels strong arms cuddling him after their blissful love-making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it.
> 
> That was the plan (and this is the end).
> 
> A very complicated and i-dunno-if-it-was-a-well-veiled-plan. 
> 
> XiaoJun actually made contact via letter with the emperor and thus with the team. They came up with the plan to misguide the rebels that XiaoJun was actually going to replace Jeno and kidnap Nana on the trail to the ancestral house. Messengers Chenle and Jisung are our hidden heroes in this fic. 🌬
> 
> Although Jungwoo was on the plan, XiaoJun had to improvise since he did not expect there will be a messenger and several disguised rebels who watched the kidnapping unfold in the old lady's inn. 🃏
> 
> Jungwoo almost lost trust in Xiao Jun but he understood in the end that it was vital to keeping their plan intact. Jeno is a good actor, when he sees Jungwoo tied up all alone in the inn, he immediately did his part by having a rage over Jaemin's disappearance.🏇
> 
> It was also General Moon's idea to round up a the untrustworthy palace guards and soldiers to accompany the emperor and consort during the travel.🎲  
> He and he other commanders knew how to separate the loya soldiers from the rebels, thankfully.
> 
> Johnny and Ten, how could I have almost forgotten them. In the end, I gave them parts where they can fight using bow-and-arrows, halberds and swords. Yang yang and Hendery are also bestfriends and neighbours of Xiao Jun since childhood. 🌌
> 
> Moreover, Xiao Jun is not in love with Nana. He was only teasing the consort of the possibilities and what ifs. Xiao Jun is a naughty lad like that. Imagine Jeno getting all dangerous because his cousin loves to tease him like that.🎃  
>  
> 
> ..........  
> I can't thank every single one of you readers enough for clicking this fic/au when it was only borne out of a movie and a hasty decision.
> 
> I might sound like a broken recorder already but I apologize sincerely for letting you read with totally un-BETAed and inconsisten word vomit since 2018. However, I am happy that I got to share this small idea of mine on Historical!NOMIN/EMPEROR!Jeno&CONSORTJaemin ❤
> 
> Thank you also for bearing with me when I had delayed chapters and stuff as well as the continuous addition of characters 😭
> 
> Until next time 🎎.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me 😁
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/Faithistofate


End file.
